


Written in the Stars

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slavery, Tragedy, slow burn (kind of), star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Being made into a slave is the worst fate for the young Hittite warrior Renji. Becoming a slave for an Egyptian prince regent? That's even worse. But when he's promised the freedom of the Hittites in exchange of becoming a spokesperson and representative for his people, Renji is quick to take the opportunity.Though the last thing he expects is to fall in love with Prince Regent Byakuya, and neither does he expect the Prince to return his feelings...
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 71
Kudos: 55





	1. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a long and vicious battle against the Egyptians, Renji is brought back to Egypt to be a slave for the Crown Prince. Meanwhile, today is the birthday of Prince Byakuya, who is made Prince Regent by his grandfather, Pharaoh Ginrei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been inspired by _The Prince of Egypt_ and by the opera _Aida_ by Giuseppe Verdi. I'm looking forward to writing out this story, and I hope everyone looks forward to reading it as well! Be prepared to see references to Ancient Egyptian and Hittite religion and mythology, and be prepared for the ending: it is a tragedy, after all.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_Sinai Peninsula, c. 1450 B.C.E._

It had been a long, arduous battle. Both sides have shed equal amounts of blood, and both sides have fought for many days and nights. But for both sides, the outcome is vastly different.

For the Egyptians, it’s a victory. And for the Hittites, it’s an utterly humiliating defeat that has led to the Prince and a good number of their army getting slaughtered, and the city of Hattusa getting sacked and pillaged. Those who haven’t been killed, whether they’re warriors or civilians, are now being brought back as slaves to Egypt.

For the young warrior Renji, he cannot imagine a more cruel fate than this in his twenty years of living. Not only has he lost what he’s been fighting for, but now he is to be a slave for the Egyptians. Dying in battle would have been a much better fate for him; at least his honour would still be intact.

 _I should’ve died in battle._ He thinks bitterly as he and several other Hittites are marched through the desert towards Egypt.

A sharp crack of the whip and a cry of pain interrupt Renji’s thoughts, and he glances back to see an old man getting whipped by one of the Egyptian warriors.

“Get up, old man!” the Egyptian barks. “Keep going!”

Renji glares for a moment before turning back to the path ahead. _Istustaya and Papaya, goddesses of our fate… just what do you have in store for us?_ He wonders bitterly.

While he isn’t as pious as his priestess mother had been, Renji can’t help but pray to the gods for mercy upon him and the rest of the Hittites. Whatever their fate will be, he hopes that the gods will at least take pity on them.

The harsh sun beats down on his bare upper torso, and strands of his long red hair are plastered to his face with sweat.

“I can’t believe this…” Shuuhei, his friend, grumbles in disbelief. “We’re warriors! And now they strip us of our pride and turn us into slaves?!”

“Of course they will, Shuuhei,” Rangiku, a priestess for the goddess Hapantali and Shuuhei’s lover, points out in an equally bitter voice. “We’re their enemies. But what they have in store for us-”

“Hey! Shut up and keep walking!” another Egyptian warrior snarls.

The rest of the march continues in silence. None of the Hittites speak anymore, lest they be whipped by the Egyptian soldiers. But every now and then, someone will trip in the sand, and get roughly hauled back up onto their feet or flogged for tripping.

All Renji can do is not watch, and he hates it. He hates not being able to do anything more.

He recalls the advice of his mother, who had died before war had broken out.

_Your desire to fight for others is noble, my child. But do not put them ahead of you too much, Renji. Be careful and consider the person you are sacrificing yourself for. Your father was exactly like that, and look at what happened to him._

His father had been just as brave and noble; that’s what Renji has known. But according to his mother, he had been betrayed in the worst way possible by someone he called a friend. As such, he ended up killed in battle when Renji had only been a baby.

And since then, his mother had strongly despised the man who betrayed him, cursing him and his entire family for three generations.

At least Renji is luckier. He has friends in the army whom he can trust, and who can trust him in return. He’s fought battles alongside Shuuhei many times, and if he has to, he will gladly lay down his life for his best friend. And he knows that Shuuhei will do the same for him.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, but after a while, they begin to near the Nile Valley. And then eventually, they reach the glittering kingdom of Egypt.

Temples and monuments made of pure white limestone glitter in the sun, and statues of gods and kings tower over them, inspiring an almost subdued awe in Renji, despite himself. However, he has no time to stand there and stare as he’s forced to keep moving.

By the time they reach Waset, the capital city, it’s late-afternoon. Once everyone has gathered outside the gates of the city, that’s when Sousuke, the general of the Egyptian army, is joined by a man in white robes and black kohl lining his golden eyes. Judging from the lack of gold jewellery and by the strong smell of incense from him, this new man is a priest.

“I didn’t expect to see you here already, Mayuri,” Sousuke says. “Don’t you have duties to the gods?”

“Well, I just wanted to see which ones look suitable for the palace,” Mayuri says, his voice harsh and unpleasant.

Mayuri scrutinizes the Hittites, and Renji tenses up when his eyes land on him, his skin crawling. He hates the way this Mayuri person looks at him, as if he’s a piece of meat. Whatever he has in mind, Renji prays that he won’t be chosen. He doesn’t trust this guy at all, and he’d rather die than become a slave for him.

A gleeful smile crosses Mayuri’s face. “Well, I’ve made my choice,” he says. “Guards! Bring me those five young ones right there!” He points right at Renji, who freezes in place.

Sousuke nods. “Very well then,” he says. “The rest of you will be sent to the colonies and temples. And for my soldiers, well… you can take your pick for slaves.”

Before Renji can blink, he’s being pulled forward by his chains, and so are Shuuhei, Rangiku, and two more of their friends: Ikkaku and Yumichika.

“What’s going on?!” Yumichika demands, alarmed and angered. “Where are we going?!”

“Silence!” the guard growls, slapping Yumichika’s face.

Ikkaku’s eyes widen in rage, and he yanks against his chains. “Why you… Let me at ‘im!” he snarls.

“Enough!” Shuuhei snaps at him. “You wanna get flogged?!”

That’s enough to get Ikkaku to stop pulling, and he just lets the guard pull him along, all while glaring at the guard with Yumichika.

Egyptian peasants pause their own work to stare at them as they’re marched towards the palace. Renji doesn’t know why, but his senses are on high alert, and uneasiness pools thickly in his gut as the view of the glittering palace draws closer.

Why is he of all people being chosen as a palace slave? Really, he’d much rather be made into a soldier’s slave (definitely not for Sousuke, though…) or made to work in one of the colonies instead of… whatever Mayuri has planned for them.

It isn’t long before they finally reach the palace, and Renji can’t help the slight fascination that he feels as he stares up at it.

The palace gleams in the sunlight, pristine and clean. Sweet incense overwhelms his nose when they enter the palace, and the walls are etched with hieroglyph paintings and carvings. It’s quite an impressive sight.

At some point, they end up in an empty chamber of sorts, and Mayuri now comes to stand before them.

“Now then,” Mayuri begins, that same unpleasant smile on his face. “One of you is going to be a very lucky slave!”

 _Lucky slave?_ Renji thinks disbelievingly. _Is he serious?_

“Today is the twenty-fourth birthday of the Crown Prince,” Mayuri continues. “And there shall be a great banquet tonight to honour him, so I will be offering one of you as a gift to him!”

Renji narrows his eyes at that declaration, and he instinctively backs away.

Offered as tribute to some spoiled prince? And they should be happy and excited about it?

Right then, Mayuri strides towards Rangiku with a leer on his face.

“Oh, you’ll definitely make a fine gift for the prince,” he says, eyeing her voluptuous figure as he grabs her wrist.

Rangiku’s eyes widen in fear and anger, and she struggles against Mayuri’s grasp. “Don’t you dare touch me!” she hisses.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be aggressive-”

“Leave her alone, you bastard!” Shuuhei growls, stepping forward.

Mayuri glares before striking Shuuhei across the face. “You forget your place, you worm,” he warns.

Renji’s stomach twists as he watches this scene. And before he realizes, the words come out of his mouth before he can stop himself from speaking.

“Don’t bother with him, Shuuhei,” he says spitefully. “A eunuch like him can’t hurt anyone.”

At that, Mayuri rounds on Renji, his eyes burning with an almost-comical rage. “What did you just call me?!” he demands. “I’ll have you know, I am the high priest of Ra, you insolent dog!”

“Oh, really?” Renji challenges, raising an eyebrow. “Because you look more like a eunuch than a priest to me!”

He can almost see a vein on Mayuri’s forehead, but it’s totally worth the satisfaction he feels right now.

With an angry smile, Mayuri releases Rangiku. “You know what? Never mind the girl,” he seethes, pushing her to the ground. “I think I’ll be offering _you_ as a gift for the crown prince instead of her! Guards! Take him away and get him ready for the banquet!”

Renji is too stunned to even react as the guards grab his arms and haul him off the ground. _What…? He’s giving me instead?!_

“Let me go!” Renji shouts, struggling to break out of the guards’ grip. “Leave me alone!”

“No! Leave Renji alone, please!” Rangiku pleads, horrified.

“Renji!” Shuuhei shouts after him, trying to rush towards him only to be restrained by the guards. _“Renji!”_

But it’s futile. As Rangiku and Yumichika plead with Mayuri while Shuuhei and Ikkaku are restrained from chasing after him, Renji is led out of the room, filled with fear and apprehension as to what his fate will be.

* * *

Prince Byakuya holds his arms out as his attendants slip the golden armlets and cuffs onto his arms and wrists. Another attendant places a broad gold necklace with a turquoise scarab and golden wings around his neck, and a golden cobra diadem is placed upon his head.

Once a fresh layer of kohl is painted around his eyes, Byakuya dismisses his servants.

Dressed in his finest white shendyt with all his formal jewellery, and with his natural black hair flowing elegantly down his neck, he looks every bit the crown prince that he is. It’s almost time for the banquet, but Byakuya just slowly wanders out onto the balcony, watching the sun set.

With evening already here, Ra will now make his way to the underworld to fight against Apep, the serpent of chaos. It’s crucial that Ra wins against Apep every night, or else the world will be plunged into chaos.

A sigh spills from Byakuya’s lips as he enjoys the evening breeze against his bare chest.

Moments like these, where he can step away from the role of the future Morning and Evening Star, they are absolutely important to him. Ever since his father died, Byakuya has been undergoing training by his grandfather, Pharaoh Ginrei, to prepare for the throne as the new heir.

It’s also in moments like this when he finds himself missing Hisana.

She may have only been a servant’s daughter, but Byakuya loved her all the same. For five years, he’d fought for the right to have her as his fiancée, only for her to succumb to illness, the same one that claimed his mother.

Grandfather hadn’t been too happy with him for that, really.

A knock on the doors of his chambers gets his attention, and Byakuya turns around.

Standing in the doorway is Princess Rukia, his half-sister. Dressed in her finest white gown and gold jewellery, and with a vulture diadem over her own long black hair, her violet eyes almost sparkle in the evening light as she calls for him.

“Brother, it’s time for us to go,” she says. “The banquet will start soon.”

Byakuya nods. “I’m coming,” he says, leaving his bedchambers.

He leads the way to the great hall, and Rukia walks beside him as they’re followed by their servants.

When they enter the great hall, Ginrei is already waiting for them. Byakuya stands upright, his expression stoic and calm as the crowd cheers and applauds, and he and Rukia make their way to stand beside Ginrei.

“Today, our Crown Prince reaches his twenty-fourth year,” Ginrei proclaims. “As such, I am proud to be able to name him as Prince Regent.”

For a moment, Byakuya is surprised. However, he doesn’t show his surprise; after all, he is divinity, and it is unbecoming to show such human emotion. But nevertheless, his heart beats faster in excitement.

“You are now responsible for overseeing the Hittite slaves, Byakuya,” Ginrei tells him. “I trust that you will do well as Regent.”

“It is an honour, my lord Pharaoh,” Byakuya says, his voice calm.

“My lord Pharaoh!” Rukia chimes in, a small smile on her face. “I propose that the priests offer tribute to their new Regent.”

“But of course,” Ginrei agrees, directing his attention to the priests at the front of the crowd. “Priests! Let us receive your tribute!”

Immediately, the high priest Mayuri steps up, a smile on his face. Internally, Byakuya flinches upon seeing that smile. He’s never liked Mayuri at all; however, it’s important for him to show respect to the man, even if he doesn’t deserve any.

As Byakuya and Rukia sit upon the marble steps, Mayuri strides to the center of the hall.

“By the power of Ra!” Mayuri commands, conjuring up some red smoke. “I present to you, for your delectation and delight: an exotic apparition stolen from faraway lands!”

A silhouette becomes visible behind the red smoke, and when it clears, the crowd gasps and cheers. 

And Byakuya’s heart freezes in awe at the sight before him.

A tall, muscular Hittite man kneels on a pedestal as the red smoke dissipates. He yanks against the ropes that bind his wrists, snarling and growling as he looks around the hall, his fiery eyes filled with anger, indignation, and even a slight hint of fear.

This man is absolutely majestic. He has long, crimson hair that flows freely to just above his waist. He wears nothing but a long black loincloth and some copper armlets, bracelets, and a broad copper necklace, all of which show off a powerful and muscular body decorated with black jagged tattoos. Tiger stripes decorate his upper arms, a unique interlocking pattern marks his powerful pecs, and he also has similar patterns upon his back. Black jagged lines mark his firm stomach and hipbones, and his strong legs are decorated with similar patterns. In fact, even his face and neck have the same tattoos.

Byakuya can’t help but stare appreciatively, his eyes lingering on his firm muscles.

“Oh wow…” Rukia murmurs, just as impressed.

“I offer you this wild and savage desert beast!” Mayuri declares, pulling the man’s rope.

The man yelps as he’s forcefully yanked off the pedestal. Laughter rings throughout the court as he’s pulled towards Byakuya and Rukia.

Grunting slightly, the man then backs away, his eyes narrowed warily.

Mayuri pays no heed to the man’s anger. “As you can see, this is a feisty one,” he says, grabbing his chin and glaring down at him. “You should be honoured to be presented to His Highness, you dog.” His voice is snarling as he glares at him.

Glaring back, the man snaps his jaws at Mayuri’s fingers, attempting to bite them off.

Mayuri immediately yanks his hand away, rubbing his fingers. “Do you see what I mean?” he asks disdainfully. “Now then, I give him to you.”

“Well,” Byakuya begins, standing up. “This is quite a generous gift you have given, but-”

The man steps forward menacingly. “I won’t be given to anyone!” he snarls with righteous indignation. “Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat!”

Byakuya raises his eyebrows as the crowd laughs. Such bold words, especially for a slave. But how dare he talk back to a prince like this?

Narrowing his eyes coldly, Byakuya steps forward to him. “You will show the proper respect to a prince of Egypt,” he warns in an authoritative voice.

The man barely even flinches. “But I am showing you all the respect you deserve,” he says, his voice rising in anger. _“None!”_

He yanks the rope right out of Mayuri’s hands and starts whirling it above his head like a whip. Guards rush towards him, but Byakuya holds his hand out.

“No! Wait!” he orders, stopping them before diving down onto the marble floor.

Byakuya manages to catch the end of the rope, holding it tight as the man pulls against it, struggling furiously. “Be still!” he commands.

“Untie this rope!” the man demands brashly, still yanking. “I demand you set me free!”

“Be still!”

“Let me go!”

And that’s when Byakuya notices the small, shallow lily pond behind the man, and an idea comes to his mind. _He wants to me to let go? Very well then._

Maybe he’ll learn not to be so disrespectful now.

Byakuya looks up at the man in faint amusement. “As you wish,” he says coyly, releasing the rope.

The force of the release sends the man stumbling backwards with a yelp, the rope flying over his head as his foot slips, making him fall onto his side into the pond with a large splash. 

Uproarious laughter fills the court as water splashes everywhere. The man looks astonished and outraged, clumsily struggling to sit up in the pond.

Byakuya just gets up from the floor, feeling a bit amused at the sight of this tall and muscular man, with his wet hair plastered to his face, slipping and struggling to compose himself in the pond.

But when he glances back towards Rukia, she simply looks away with shame and disgust in her eyes.

All humour vanishes instantly, and his heart is hit with a pang of regret as he looks back at the Hittite man, now being helped up and pulled out of the water by one of the servants as the laughter dies down.

He’s better than this. How can he have thought nothing of humiliating the man like that?

“You there!” Mayuri calls to the servant. “Have him dried off and sent to Prince Byakuya’s chambers!”

Byakuya just closes his eyes to compose himself again, and he turns to face Ginrei. “Thank you, my lord Pharaoh, for this opportunity,” he says, striding towards Rukia. “If it pleases you, my first act as Regent is to appoint Rukia as my Royal Scribe.”

With that proclamation, he takes off his favourite turquoise bracelet and slides it on her right wrist before taking her hand and raising it up to the cheers of the crowd.

Rukia looks absolutely thrilled at the news, and she looks down at the bracelet in awe and excitement. “Thank you, Brother…” she whispers, thrilled.

Byakuya allows for the rarest of smiles to tug at his lips when he catches sight of the Hittite man from the corner of his eye.

The servant is leading him out of the great hall, having wrapped a large cloth around his wet body. But as they leave the hall, the man glares at Byakuya, his eyes narrowed with pure, burning hatred made even more fierce by his tattoos.

And again, that earlier sense of pride is diminished with regret, and Byakuya just closes his eyes and turns away from him.

Even so, he can still feel the Hittite man’s glare burning into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waset was the Egyptian name of Thebes, the capital of Ancient Egypt during the New Kingdom period. Hattusa was the capital of the Hittite Empire, which was located in Anatolia, or modern-day Turkey.
> 
> Istustaya and Papaya were the goddesses of destiny in Hittite mythology, and Hapantali was a pastoral goddess. Ra was the god of the sun in Egyptian mythology, and Apep was the serpent of chaos, who battled against Ra every night.
> 
> A shendyt is the name of the white kilt that Egyptian men wore, regardless of whether he was a commoner or royalty.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his dignity and his pride completely shattered, and with an injured ankle, Renji must now adjust to being a slave for the Prince. But that doesn't mean he's going to sacrifice the remainder of his pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, with some lightheartedness, and a mild trigger warning for mentions of abuse. And of course, here's where we meet Ichigo and Orihime as well :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Renji fumes and curses everything as he’s led out of the great hall, glaring back at all the painted faces that snicker and leer at him. Wet, tired, cold, and hungry, he’s never felt worse in his life than he has now. His wrists feel raw with rope burn, and his ankle throbs as he practically limps towards the Prince’s bedchambers.

In a single day, his pride and dignity have been destroyed in only a few short moments when he was humiliated in front of the whole barbaric court. And to top it off, his ankle had turned when he fell into the pond, giving him the most painful sprain of his life and ruining any chance of escaping he might have had.

 _Damn him… Damn that stupid prince and his stupid court!_ Renji curses.

He won’t let the obvious regret in the Prince’s face get the better of his anger, though. He’ll blame him if he wants to, and blame him he does.

Though he is confused as to why he’d looked regretful when he’d left the hall, especially when he’d had that coy glint in his eyes when letting him fall into the pond.

The large doors of the Prince’s bedchambers open up, and the heavy smell of burning incense hits Renji hard as he’s pushed inside and led to several pillows resting on a thick blanket near one of the decorated pillars.

The room is quite large, with high ceilings supported by grand alabaster pillars, as well as several open spaces with elaborate ornaments and trappings. In addition, there’s a large balcony that overlooks the city beyond the palace. The walls of the room are painted with Egyptian hieroglyphs and carvings, though Renji cannot understand what the writings mean.

At the center of the room, elevated on a raised platform, is a lavish gold-framed bed, canopied by silk drapes that billow gently in the evening breeze. There are golden statues in nearly every corner, animal skins on the smooth floors, and thick curtains near the balcony.

The air is sweetened with the perfume of henna incense, and lamps filled with oil add a soothing atmosphere to what is otherwise Renji’s prison. He can’t help but feel a bit attracted to the luxury of the Prince’s chambers, but a quick recollection of his humiliation in front of the court sours those thoughts immediately.

When Renji’s wrists are untied, he doesn’t bother trying to fight or attempt to escape. As much as he’d like to, his ankle is injured, and he’s exhausted and sore.

And of course, there’s his friends. Just what has happened to Shuuhei, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika? Renji prays that their fate is better, and that they’re safe. He cannot think of escaping without them, not at all.

 _If you can hear me, Great Alalu, please let my friends be safe._ Renji prays, staring at the view outside the balcony. _Don’t let them be tortured or hurt…_

The sound of the doors opening again interrupt Renji’s thoughts, and he turns to see a young man with orange hair and a white shendyt entering the chambers with a platter of food.

 _Must be a servant…_ Renji thinks to himself, watching curiously as the servant approaches him with the food.

“Her Highness wanted to make sure you had something to eat,” the servant explains with a small smile, setting it down. “I can imagine that you must be pretty hungry.”

Renji stares at the food on the platter. They are small, dainty-looking delicacies of meat and vegetables and spices that he’s never even imagined eating in his life.

Yet in spite of his hunger, he can’t help but be suspicious.

His suspicion must be showing on his face, because the servant just smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry,” he says. “There’s nothing wrong with the food. It’s all fresh from the great hall.”

 _There’s no reason he might lie to me, anyways._ Renji concedes.

He eats everything on the platter, not really caring about his manners right now. With food and water replenishing his stomach, Renji feels somewhat better, though his ankle still hurts.

Glancing at the servant, he nods slightly. “Thank you,” he says.

“No problem,” the servant says with a smile. “My name’s Ichigo. I’m the Prince’s personal servant. What’s yours?”

Renji raises an eyebrow. “The name’s Renji,” he says. “I’m a warrior of the Hittite Kingdom.”

At this information, Ichigo doesn’t look surprised or suspicious. He just looks a bit fascinated. “A warrior, huh?” he repeats. “Can’t say I’m surprised. You definitely look like one.”

The doors open up again, interrupting their conversation, and this time, a young woman with long auburn hair and a plain white servant dress enters the chambers only to stop in surprise upon seeing Ichigo.

“Oh, Ichigo!” she says, blushing slightly. “What are you doing here?”

“Serving him some food,” Ichigo says, pointing at Renji. “What about you, Orihime?”

“Her Highness asked me to give him some medicine, since he’d had quite a fall into the pond,” the woman, Orihime, explains. And that’s when Renji notices the herbs and medicinal properties she’s carrying in her arms.

Turning to Renji, she smiles at him.

“How are you feeling?” she asks kindly.

Renji looks at her in surprise. _Why’s the Princess doing this?_ He can’t help but wonder.

“My ankle is sprained,” he says bitterly. “No thanks to that stupid prince.”

Orihime just smiles sympathetically. “Here, let me treat you,” she says. “I won’t be too long.”

She works quickly, giving him some medicine and applying a herbal salve on his ankle before propping it up under a pillow. As she works, Orihime introduces herself as the lady-in-waiting for the Princess and an apprentice of Retsu, the royal physician.

By the time she’s finished, Renji feels somewhat better. “Thanks, Orihime,” he says softly.

“As always, you work well,” Ichigo praises her with a soft smile.

Orihime blushes. “Oh, it’s nothing,” she says shyly.

Watching these two servants act shy around each other, Renji can’t help but snicker in amusement, and he just grins when Ichigo blushes.

“And what’s so funny to you?” he snaps.

“Nothing,” Renji says with a smug smile. “But you like her, don’t you?”

Ichigo blushes even further, and even Orihime gasps as her cheeks blush bright red. Renji can’t help the laugh that escapes from him.

“Sh-Shut up!” Ichigo snaps, picking up the empty platter before rushing out of the room.

“Hope you get better soon!” Orihime offers with a smile before she also leaves.

Silence fills the air again, and Renji tries to just get lost in his thoughts so he can sleep easier. But after a while, the doors open up again, making him open his eyes and sit up.

To his surprise, it’s none other than Princess Rukia herself, still in all her finery as she enters the bedchambers.

Renji eyes her suspiciously as she approaches him. “What are you doing here?” he asks, not caring about formalities.

The only royalty he’ll ever show formalities to are the Hittite royalty. No one else will make him bow to them.

Nevertheless, Rukia just offers a tiny smile.

“How are you feeling?” she asks, her voice gentle. “That was a pretty nasty fall you had back there. I had to make sure you were treated soon.”

Renji’s thoughts sour again, and he scowls. “You can thank your brother for that,” he mutters.

“Well… he’s my half-brother, actually,” Rukia corrects. “I’d like to know your name, if it is possible.”

While he’s still suspicious, he answers. “My name’s Renji,” he tells her.

Rukia smiles. “That’s a nice name,” she says. “You are doing okay, right?”

“I guess,” Renji mumbles before glancing at her again. “Thanks for the food and medicine, by the way.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” Rukia then looks down. “I hope you’re not going to hold this incident against Brother, though.”

Renji raises an eyebrow at that. “Why shouldn’t I?” he asks.

“He’s not very proud of himself for pulling such a stunt, really,” Rukia continues. “I know he seems quite cold-hearted, but he’s got a good heart deep down.”

He finds that really hard to believe right now.

“Well, I’d best get going,” Rukia says, giving Renji a little smile. “I’ll let you get some sleep now. You look like you need it.”

With that, she leaves the chambers as gracefully as she’d come in.

The Princess is much nicer than Renji had expected. Of course, he’s not going to let his guard down completely, though. But how the hell can a woman like Rukia be related to someone as uptight as the Crown Prince?

Once more, the doors open up again, and this time, it’s none other than Prince Byakuya himself, followed by his attendants.

Renji just narrows his eyes and turns away, refusing to acknowledge him at all.

He hears the sound of jewellery being removed and set down, of lamps being extinguished, and of footsteps heading towards the gold-framed bed. But Renji just lays down upon the pillows.

“I do hope you’ve made yourself comfortable here,” Byakuya speaks, his voice distant and aloof.

Renji remains silent, and that’s when he notices that none of the weapons in this room have been removed.

“Don’t bother trying to use my own weapons against me,” Byakuya continues coolly, as if noticing Renji looking at the weapons. “You wouldn’t be able to escape fast enough.”

“You think I’m a fool?” Renji retorts, still not turning to look at Byakuya. “Of course I ain’t gonna try and murder you. But if you touch me, I will maim you. And if you try anything more than that, I _will_ kill you.”

“Oh?” Byakuya’s voice is rather disdainful now. “Is that a threat?”

“That’s a _promise,”_ Renji snarls. “And may the gods help you if my friends are being tortured by that eunuch.”

“Mayuri is the high priest of Ra. You will treat him with respect, slave.” Byakuya now sounds a bit more dangerous.

But Renji doesn’t care. “Like hell I will,” he snarls lowly.

He half-expects Byakuya to come over here and strike him for his insolence. Instead, he just hears a sigh from him before the silk canopies rustle slightly.

With all the lights extinguished, and with the Prince now in bed, Renji closes his eyes, hoping for sleep to wash over him and just put an end to this miserable day.

* * *

Two days have passed since that banquet, and Renji still refuses to even look at or talk to Prince Byakuya. And likewise, Byakuya doesn’t even try and speak to Renji either, since anything the latter says is either a growled curse or some kind of blasphemy for the Egyptians.

Renji hardly even sees Byakuya until the end of the day, anyways. After all, he’s busy with lessons from the royal tutor and attending meetings with the Pharaoh and other officials. He does try and make time to speak with Ichigo and Orihime while he recovers, and he slowly finds himself learning to appreciate their company.

His ankle has healed enough for him to walk around a little, and Renji makes sure to use the opportunity to study the layout of the palace as he walks through the large halls. If he wishes to escape, he needs to know every single possible path he can use in the future.

Speaking of escape…

He hasn’t seen his friends in two days, and it worries him. Renji doesn’t know what has happened to them, whether they’ve been given away as slaves, or even worse, _dead…_

No. He can’t think like that. There’s no way they can be dead.

Wandering through the halls, Renji can’t help but feel very naked right now. Of course, it’s no thanks to this damn loincloth he’s made to wear since the banquet, and while he’s always been confident with his body, there is no way he can even feel confident in an outfit that is clearly meant to degrade him.

What would his mother say if she saw him in this kind of outfit?

It’s when he’s walking past the royal gardens that Renji hears it. A woman’s sobbing reaches his ears, and it sounds all too familiar.

Being careful with his ankle, he makes his way to the water garden, and to his shock, he finds none other than Rangiku and Shuuhei sitting upon the steps leading into the water.

“Shh, shh,” Shuuhei whispers, holding Rangiku close to him as she sobs into his chest. “I’m here for you, my love.”

“Shuuhei? Rangiku?” Renji says, bewildered.

Shuuhei turns in his direction, a look of shock crossing his face. Likewise, Rangiku raises her head, wiping at her cheeks only to stare in surprise at Renji.

“Renji!” Shuuhei says, sounding relieved as he gets up and rushes over to him, followed by Rangiku.

Instantly, Renji finds himself pulled into a warm hug by the both of them, and he smiles as he hugs them back. It’s as if a burden is lifted from his shoulders, and he holds them both tightly before pulling away.

“Oh, thank the gods you’re alright!” Rangiku says, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Hey, don’t cry now,” Renji says gently.

“Man, look at you,” Shuuhei says in surprise, looking at the loincloth. “What the hell did they dress you in?”

Renji shakes his head. “Mayuri dressed me in this for presenting me at the banquet two nights ago,” he says. “He even called me a ‘desert beast’, and the Prince humiliated me by making me fall into a pond. To top it all off, I sprained my ankle when I fell.”

“Ouch,” Rangiku says sympathetically. “How are you feeling now?”

“Well, my ankle is still healing,” Renji says with a sigh. “But enough about me. What happened to you? What about Ikkaku and Yumichika?”

“I’ve been given as a slave to the high steward,” Shuuhei explains. “He’s pretty nice, I guess, and his nephew Izuru is also nice enough. Ikkaku and Yumichika have been given to the court physician, but we haven’t seen them yet.”

Renji nods, relieved that they’re still alive. “And what about Rangiku?” he asks, looking at her.

And that’s when he actually gets a good look at her.

Rangiku is dressed up in a pink dress that almost hugs her figure, with gold armlets and bracelets, and a broad bejeweled necklace that only highlights her generous cleavage. But that’s not it. What really gets Renji’s attention are the bruises on her arms and on her cheeks.

His heart sinks, and when he sees the distress and tears in Rangiku’s once bright eyes, he slowly shakes his head. “No… don’t tell me…”

“I’ve been made into Mayuri’s slave,” Rangiku whispers, her usually-confident voice now frail and vulnerable. “And I hate it so much. He’s cruel and depraved, he treats his own daughter so horrifically, and yet he acts like he’s the most godly man to walk this land. In only two days, he’s already broken me down.”

Shuuhei holds her close, kissing the top of her head.

“What has he done to you?” Renji asks, worried.

“He expects me to submit to his gods… and to him,” she continues tearfully. “But you know me, I won’t bow to anyone but our gods. And I told him just that. So he… he beat me. His daughter tried to intervene, but he beat her too.”

Renji’s hands tremble slightly, his blood boiling already. Rage surges through his veins, and he finds himself glaring furiously in the direction of the Temple of Ra.

“That bastard…” he snarls. “I’ll kill him!”

“No, please don’t!” Rangiku begs, grabbing Renji’s arms. “I don’t want you or Shuuhei to die!”

Shuuhei nods, looking resigned. “It’s not worth it, Renji,” he tells him quietly.

Renji just looks back at them, his heart hurting.

He remembers how his mother had always been fond of Rangiku when she’d been alive. In fact, Rangiku had been her disciple since her childhood days so she could train to become a good priestess. If she was still alive right now, his mother would have brought down the wrath of the gods upon Mayuri.

But while Renji would love to murder Mayuri as payback, Rangiku is right. There’s no way he’d be able to do such a thing and get away with it alive. But there’s no way he’s going to let Mayuri’s treatment of Rangiku slide either.

“You’re right,” he says, still upset. “For your sake, I won’t kill him.”

And for the rest of the afternoon, Renji helps Shuuhei comfort Rangiku, and he hums his mother’s lullaby to soothe her. All while he does so, his mind starts formulating a plan to get back at Mayuri for hurting Rangiku like this.

He might not kill Mayuri, but he’s damn well going to make him regret abusing her. And there will be nothing he can do about it.

* * *

Today’s meeting with the court officials had been rather long, but it’s a necessary one. After all, when Byakuya becomes Pharaoh himself, he will have to be in charge of these kinds of meetings.

But the last thing he needs is to be met with Mayuri’s furious face just as he emerges from the private throne room. This past week, Mayuri has been constantly pestering Byakuya with complaints about being tormented non-stop by Renji, the Hittite man who had been gifted to him at the banquet.

At least, he claims that it’s Renji who’s tormenting him. Byakuya hasn’t seen any proof of it, but at this point, he’s starting to believe that Mayuri might just be right.

According to him, Renji has snuck a serpent down the back of his robes, stolen his sandals and threw them into the Nile, poured wine and beer on him from great heights, and more recently, has sprinkled a concoction of spices into his food.

Byakuya can’t help but wonder just what Renji is even hoping to accomplish by tormenting Mayuri like this. Sure, he’s never really liked Mayuri, but dealing with his complaints is starting to become very exhausting for him.

Upon seeing him, Byakuya just closes his eyes, trying not to get a headache.

“What is it this time, Mayuri?” he asks coolly. “I have a meeting with Rukia to attend to right now.”

“You need to get that slave of yours under control right now, Your Highness!” Mayuri screeches. “Do you know what he did this time?! He put frogs in my kohl! _Frogs!”_

Byakuya opens his eyes at that, glancing askance at him. “Are you really screeching about frogs like a spoiled child?” he asks disdainfully.

“That Hittite dog is being absolutely disrespectful to me, the high priest of Ra!” Mayuri continues, outraged. “He also openly calls me a eunuch, tells me that I have no power over him, he’s absolutely infuriating! You’d best do something about him, Your Highness! Or else I will.”

With that, Mayuri storms off.

Byakuya sighs, shaking his head slightly. His fists curl in frustration, and he marches off to find Renji so he can put an end to his immaturity, once and for all.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take too long to find him. Renji is outside in the water garden, just sitting on the ledge and watching the lotus flowers in the part of the garden that leads out to the Nile River.

“Renji,” Byakuya says sternly.

Renji doesn’t even turn to look at him, further annoying Byakuya.

“Care to explain to me why you are tormenting Mayuri?” he asks.

That gets a response.

Now, Renji just glances disdainfully at Byakuya. “So what if I am?” he asks, standing up. “Besides, if you ask me, that bastard deserves it.”

“And why?” Byakuya’s patience is beginning to run thin. “Don’t you realize that this reflects badly on me?”

“Maybe if he wasn’t such a two-faced liar who hurt my friend, he wouldn’t be tormented,” Renji retorts, turning around to face him. “And you know what? If it reflects badly on you, good. Maybe you won’t humiliate me in front of your stupid court next time.”

Byakuya narrows his eyes coldly. He can’t believe this slave is so willingly testing his patience. Yes, he does feel bad about humiliating Renji at the banquet, but for him to lash out and take his anger out on the priest in such petty ways is getting frustrating.

And now, he’s had enough. It’s time for him to lay down the law.

“Know your place, slave,” Byakuya says harshly, his voice like ice as he strides towards Renji. “You will regret your insolence.”

He raises his hand to strike Renji, only for him to grab his wrist before he can bring his hand down on him.

Byakuya blinks in shock. _Did he just…_

To touch a prince is to touch divinity, and a slave like him has no right to do such a thing. But when Byakuya tries to wrench his hand away, Renji just tightens his grip.

“Let me make one thing clear, Your Highness,” Renji says venomously. “I may be a slave right now, but I still have enough dignity to not let myself or my friends be treated like dirt. You can get me flogged all you want, but I will never bow down to you.”

Byakuya is too stunned to even say anything, and he barely registers Renji releasing his wrist. Neither does he register him walking away, at least not until he speaks again, this time from the marble steps leading down to the garden from the palace.

“And by the way, my good Prince,” Renji continues, “if you really want someone to be angry with, why not ask Mayuri just what brought on my torment of him.”

With that, Renji storms up the stairs into the palace, leaving a stunned Byakuya alone in the water garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alalu is a primordial god in Hittite mythology. Unlike Ancient Egyptian mythology, there really isn't a lot of information about Hittite mythology, unfortunately. Most of those narratives are lost, and the understanding of Hittite mythology mainly comes from the readings of surviving stone carvings, deciphering of iconology on seal stones, and interpreting ground plans of temples.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	3. Riverside Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya makes plans to oversee the management of the Hittite slaves and questions Mayuri about Renji's torment of him. Meanwhile, Renji gets closer to Princess Rukia, and puts his life at risk for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, with some more allusions to Egyptian mythology, and a fight scene that was fairly difficult to write. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

For a moment, Byakuya just stands before the water lilies as Renji’s angry words echo in his mind.

How bold is this Hittite slave, to brazenly touch a prince of Egypt and talk back in such defiant words? He’s never seen such shameless rebellion or brashness from a slave; it’s absolutely unheard of.

Byakuya should be angry. He knows he should have ordered some guards to flog Renji and put him in his place, to teach him a lesson about being so brazen towards royalty.

But at the same time, Byakuya has to admit that he feels a slight amount of respect for how loyal Renji is to his own country. Even while he’s in captivity, he refuses to back down or submit to their gods.

He can respect that, at least.

As Byakuya makes his way up the stairs to the palace, he can’t help but also admire just how fiery and spirited Renji is. It’s obvious that he had been a warrior for the Hittite King, hence why he’s so hot-blooded.

But when he recalls the fiery determination in Renji’s eyes, Byakuya is reminded of himself, of how he’d been in his youth.

The teasing voice of Yoruichi echoes in his ears right then.

_“So, are you ready for today’s lessons, Little Byakuya?”_

_“Don’t call me that, cat-demon. I am Egypt, the Morning and Evening Star, and I shall be treated with the respect I deserve.”_

_“Oh, you may be the Morning and Evening Star, but I fear for the kingdom if they have a Pharaoh with a stick so far up his own rear!”_

Yes, he’d once been as fiery and spirited as Renji is right now. Back when Yoruichi was here, training him for spiritual duties as a Pharaoh, she’d loved to tease him constantly. And while she’d annoyed Byakuya so much, he has to admit that her departure to Men-nefer left him feeling a little empty for a few days. After all, she’s now the high priestess of the cat-headed goddess Bastet, consort of Ptah, and now performs her duties at the Great Temple of Ptah.

A sigh spills from Byakuya’s lips when he arrives at the study where Rukia is waiting for him.

“Ah, Brother,” Rukia greets, her smile fading when she sees the frustration on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s the Hittite slave,” Byakuya says tersely, rubbing his forehead to get rid of the incoming migraine. “He’s been tormenting Mayuri these past few days, has been openly brazen towards me, and even told me that he will never bow down to me.”

Rukia raises an eyebrow. “He’s been tormenting Mayuri?” she asks. “How so, and why?”

“He has thrown Mayuri’s sandals into the Nile, poured wine and beer on him, among other incidents,” Byakuya recalls. “And more recently, he put frogs in Mayuri’s kohl.”

When Rukia chuckles, Byakuya just glances at her with a raised eyebrow.

“And what’s so funny about that?” he asks.

“Oh, one would think that Mayuri would be honoured to receive the blessing of Heket so personally, right?” she jokes. “Even if the Season of Akhet is over, surely he should feel blessed?”

Despite himself, Byakuya can’t help the slight smile that tugs at his lips. “It’s one thing to respect Heket herself,” he says. “It’s another to have a frog sitting in your kohl pot.”

Rukia just laughs. “Well, you have to admit, it is pretty impressive that Renji managed to do that,” she says.

All good humour fades, and Byakuya just sighs. “What am I supposed to do about Renji?” he asks. “He hardly talks, and when he does, he’s either cursing at me or spouting blasphemy. And he’s still angry with me for the banquet. How am I supposed to get along with him?”

Rukia approaches him, and that’s when he notices the gentle look in her eyes.

“Look at this situation from Renji’s perspective,” she suggests. “He’s a stranger in a new land, a prisoner of war, really. He’s been captured, taken far away from his home, has probably lost a lot of what he knows, and he’s worried about his friends and loved ones. Just listen to him, and it’ll go a long way.”

Byakuya looks down thoughtfully. “Maybe so,” he muses.

“After all, isn’t that how you fell in love with Hisana?” Rukia points out.

Indeed, she’s right. Even though Hisana had been a serving girl, Byakuya had listened to her stories and taken the time to get to know more about her. He’d taken her as seriously as he would any high-ranking official, and that is what helped him earn her respect.

Could he really do such a thing with Renji, though? Will Renji even accept and speak to him?

“I’ll… try,” he concedes. “I’ll try and listen to him.”

Rukia smiles. “Don’t worry, Brother,” she says. “I’m sure it’ll work out.”

At that moment, some scribes enter the study, and thus the meeting commences.

In a few days time, they will start overseeing the management of the Hittite slaves. First, they’ll start off with visiting the temples in Waset, where many slaves are working, and observe their management. They’ll also observe the high-ranking officials who have been given slaves, and after that, they will make trips to the labour colonies where most of them have been sent to.

When the meeting finishes, and Rukia and the rest of the scribes have left, Byakuya finds himself recalling Renji’s rather cryptic statement from the water garden.

_“If you really want someone to be angry with, why not ask Mayuri just what brought on my torment of him.”_

That’s exactly what Byakuya intends to do, actually. He also remembers how Renji had claimed that Mayuri had “hurt” his friend, but for all he knows, Mayuri could have just insulted Renji’s friend.

Though something tells him it’s a lot more than just a petty insult.

With that in mind, Byakuya snaps his fingers. “Guards,” he calls, his voice not loud, yet ringing with all the authority of a prince.

Two guards march up to him.

“Bring Mayuri to me,” he orders.

They nod, and march off to find Mayuri and bring him to the now-empty study.

It doesn’t take too long, and Mayuri approaches, his expression sour and annoyed as he’s followed by the guards.

“You wish to see me, Your Highness?” Mayuri asks, once the doors have closed.

“I just want to know something,” Byakuya begins, turning to look out at the view of the city from the alcove. Ra shines down from the sky, warming the gold jewellery on his bare chest.

“Do you know why Renji has decided to torment you?” Byakuya asks. “Did you somehow insult him?”

Mayuri splutters angrily for a moment. “Why do you assume that it’s something I’ve done?!” he demands.

Byakuya closes his eyes for a brief moment. Times like this are nothing more than reminders of why he doesn’t like Mayuri at all.

He doesn’t know why his grandfather even trusts him, or why he hasn’t even looked into a different, more trustworthy priest. When Byakuya becomes Pharaoh and ascends to the throne, he knows that he’s going to make someone else into the high priest of Ra.

“He does not seem like someone who would be malicious for no reason. Something must have happened to have made you the target of his petty campaign.” Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Byakuya notices the vein that almost pops out from the priest’s forehead.

“Furthermore, he claims you hurt his friend,” Byakuya continues. “What does he mean by that?”

Mayuri huffs, annoyed. “Whatever he says about me is all lies,” he snaps. “He claims that I abuse my slave, that I’ve beaten her for refusing to bow down to our gods, and that I beat my own daughter as well. Nothing but blasphemous lies!”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow at that. Now this is odd.

He’s heard rumours of how abusive Mayuri is away from the eyes of Pharaoh, but they’ve only been rumours spread among servants and minor officials so far. But to hear that a Hittite slave has also engaged in these rumours…

Now, Mayuri’s denials of abuse are becoming a bit too suspicious. Perhaps he should launch his own investigation?

But his gut is telling him not to do so right away. Byakuya knows that if his grandfather catches wind of him snooping about Mayuri’s business, he’s not going to hear the end of it.

With a nod, he turns to face Mayuri. “Thank you for telling me,” he says. “You are dismissed.”

Once Mayuri leaves, Byakuya also leaves the study. Now, he’s going to the soldiers’ training grounds for his physical training.

He opts to take a shortcut through the water garden when he hears some light laughter. Glancing in that direction, Byakuya notices that it’s none other than Renji and Rukia, to his surprise.

But what surprises him even more is the smile on Renji’s face as he listens to Rukia talking about something.

Just how did those two become so close to one another? Whatever Rukia has done, it’s helped Renji warm up to her, and Byakuya can’t help but feel a little bit envious as to how close she’s gotten to him.

Then again, there’s just something about Rukia that has helped her get even the most aloof of servants to trust her and open up to her.

With a sigh, Byakuya just continues on his way to the training ground.

He has to find a way to earn Renji’s trust if he wants to be civil with him. And he must find it quickly enough.

* * *

To be honest, Renji has never really expected to become close to Princess Rukia. He’s not going to lie, though; he’s slowly starting to enjoy her company as the days pass.

For someone so graceful and elegant in the court, she knows how to loosen up and be more human, per se, when away from prying eyes. Renji likes her dry sense of humour, her witty mind, and the way she listens with interest when he tells her about himself.

But perhaps what surprises him the most is how she’s started teaching him some Egyptian. Why she’s going this far for a slave like him, he doesn’t know at all. And it surprises him even more when she decides to invite him on an excursion along the bank of the Nile this afternoon.

Just what are her intentions, really?

They’re a little bit further away from the palace, though not too far, and Renji can’t help but enjoy the beauty of the Nile River as they walk along the riverbank. He watches the fishing boats sail down the river, and he’s briefly reminded of his toddler days when his mother would play with him on the bank of the Marassantiya River, near his home.

At that memory, he feels a small stab in his heart.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Rukia’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

Renji glances at her, and he smiles slightly. “It is,” he agrees.

“I’ve always liked going out on the royal barge,” Rukia says. “It’s interesting to observe the peasants on the riverbank and see what they’re up to. And besides, there’s some interesting stories you can hear from them.”

A smile crosses his face for a brief moment.

“Tell me, Princess,” Renji says, glancing at her. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“You know… talking to me, teaching Egyptian to me, just… why are you being nice to me?” he asks. “I’m just a slave, and you’re the princess. Surely you wouldn’t wish to even associate with me?”

Rukia just smiles. “I enjoy your company, Renji,” she says. “You have a lot of fascinating stories to tell, and your loyalty to your friends and country is truly admirable.”

Renji’s a little surprised at her answer. So she does not have any ulterior motives or sinister intentions?

“That’s all?” he asks. “You’re not lying, are you?”

“I would never lie,” Rukia says seriously. “I’m telling you the truth.”

“Oh, well…” Renji looks down, feeling a slight blush on his face. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Rukia says warmly.

Renji can’t help but return the smile to her. Perhaps having her as a friend isn’t so bad after all.

A sudden scream from Orihime interrupts them, and they stop dead in their tracks.

“Orihime?” Rukia says, looking at her in alarm. “What’s the matter?”

“Your Highness…” Orihime whispers as she slowly points ahead of them, her eyes filled with fear.

They follow the direction she’s pointing in, and Renji’s blood runs cold.

Right up ahead of them, blocking their path, is a large crocodile staring at them.

 _Shit…_ Renji thinks, staring at the crocodile. It doesn’t retreat into the water, and neither does it turn and move away.

Instead, it hisses at them.

And in that moment, Renji’s battle instincts kick in.

“Orihime,” he murmurs. “Take the princess and get her to safety. I’ll take care of the crocodile.”

“Are you ill?” Rukia whispers disbelievingly. “There’s no way you can survive!”

“There’s no way we can outrun it,” Renji insists. “Just go, please.”

“Come, Your Highness,” Orihime says urgently. “Let’s go!”

Reluctantly, Rukia follows Orihime, and they rush back to the palace.

Renji doesn’t take his eyes off the crocodile. As he keeps watching it, he picks up a long, sharpened stick to use as a makeshift spear, and a large stone for a makeshift club. This is probably the most reckless thing he’s ever done, but it’s not like he can outrun this thing anyways.

The crocodile hisses again, and starts crawling towards Renji at an alarmingly fast speed. But Renji remains calm and aims the long stick at the crocodile’s eyes.

Moving quickly, Renji stabs the stick into the crocodile’s right eye, blinding it instantly as it roars in pain. But as he tries to get the next eye, it tries to snap at Renji’s ankles, and he stumbles back in shock.

He hastily tries to get up, but the crocodile’s claws scratch at his left leg, making him shout in pain. Nevertheless, he manages to get up as blood trickles down his leg.

 _Dammit…_ Renji thinks, holding the stick tightly again as he limps backwards.

The crocodile crawls towards him again, snarling and hissing. Despite its speed, Renji takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain flaring in his leg.

And with that, he lets out a warrior’s shout as he drives the stick into the crocodile’s left eye with all his force.

Another roar of pain escapes the crocodile, and it flails around as Renji removes the stick. He then stabs its snout, further wounding it, and then stabs the stick through its powerful jaws with another shout of effort.

To his surprise, the stick actually pierces through the thick skin.

The crocodile’s blood now soaks through the sand on the riverbank, and Renji watches it struggle for a brief moment, before he raises the stone and brings it down on the crocodile’s head repeatedly.

Eventually, all its movements slow down, and it gradually goes still.

“I’m sorry,” Renji whispers as it dies.

Slowly, he backs away from the crocodile, and that’s when he notices that there’s a crowd of farmers and commoners watching from a distance in shock.

Pain flares up in his left leg, and Renji stumbles backwards. “Shit…!” he hisses, looking down at the cuts on his leg.

They don’t seem too deep, but they need to be treated fast.

As if the gods are smiling upon him, he suddenly hears Rukia calling out for him.

“Renji!” Rukia cries out, her voice drawing nearer.

She rushes towards the riverbank, followed by Orihime, the court physician, and several guards.

Renji smiles weakly at her. “I got it, Your Highness,” he says, his voice strained.

“Oh no, you’re bleeding!” Rukia rushes towards him. “Guards! Orihime! Retsu! Stop the bleeding and get him to the palace at once!”

“Yes, Your Highness!” Orihime says urgently.

Retsu, a woman with long black hair and a dark-green dress, approaches Renji first. She wraps a cloth around the scratch wounds and looks at Renji with dismay.

“That was very reckless of you, Renji,” she says, her voice filled with disapproval and admiration. “I hope you are aware of that.”

Renji can’t help but give her a strained smile. “At least I took care of it,” he says.

A wry chuckle escapes from Retsu. “That you did,” she agrees, helping him onto a chariot.

* * *

Renji is rushed to the palace infirmary almost immediately, and the commotion is enough to attract the attention of other residents and visitors in the palace.

When he’s laid down on a cot in the infirmary, Retsu immediately gets to work on his cuts. “My, my…” she says, wiping the wounds with a wet cloth. “Fortunately, these aren’t too deep. But who knows just what was in that crocodile’s claws?”

The doors of the infirmary open up, and to Renji’s pleasant surprise, Ikkaku and Yumichika enter with several medicines and healing properties.

“Ikkaku… Yumichika…” Renji whispers, wincing against the pain.

Upon seeing him, they immediately rush over to him.

“Renji!” Yumichika says, shocked and relieved. “Oh, thank the gods you’re safe! What are you doing here?!”

“Damn, those are some nasty wounds…” Ikkaku observes, raising an eyebrow. “What the hell happened to you, Renji?”

Renji grins weakly. “I fought off a crocodile,” he says.

“Wait, what?!” Ikkaku stares at him in shock. “Are you serious?!”

“I sure am,” Renji says.

“Ikkaku, Yumichika,” Retsu says, getting their attention. “Pass me the disinfecting salve and bandages.”

“Of course!” Yumichika says, passing her the salve while Ikkaku gives her the bandages.

As he lies on the bed, Renji observes just how Retsu interacts with Ikkaku and Yumichika while healing him. She’s quite patient towards them, never raising her voice or calling them names, and they seem pretty comfortable with her. They don’t flinch from her, and neither do they glare at her.

It makes Renji feel a bit better, knowing that Ikkaku and Yumichika aren’t being hurt or tortured by Retsu.

Within a short while, Renji’s leg is cleaned, disinfected, treated, and now bandaged up.

“Your wounds aren’t too severe, as I was saying,” Retsu tells him, giving him a small cup of medicine-laced fruit juice. “But it will be a few days before you’re fully well. Until then, it’s important you don’t move around too much, otherwise you will strain your leg. I will be coming by later to change your bandages.”

Renji nods. “Thank you,” he says, sipping at it.

“Um… would it be alright if we just stayed here for a bit?” Yumichika asks Retsu. “We want to talk with our friend a little bit.”

Retsu nods, a serene smile on her face. “But of course,” she says. “Don’t stay for too long, though. He needs to rest.”

“Thank you so much,” Ikkaku says sincerely.

With another smile, Retsu leaves the infirmary.

For a while, Renji talks with Ikkaku and Yumichika, who ask him questions about how he is and what he’s been up to these past few days. He tells them everything that happened, from the banquet to how nice the princess has been to him, and they then him about their time with Retsu.

“She’s pretty nice, actually,” Yumichika says. “She treats us well, as if we’re members of the family, and she’s even taught us a bit of Egyptian.”

“But there are times when she gets angry,” Ikkaku adds. “Even then, it’s like her smiles become a little bit more dangerous. So yeah, she’s not someone you want to make angry.”

“She almost reminds me of your mother, actually,” Yumichika says.

Renji raises an eyebrow at that. “My mother, huh?”

“Yes. She’s calm and kind to everyone, but she’s at her most dangerous when she’s angry,” Yumichika points out.

A fond smile crosses Renji’s face. “Yeah, that does sound like her,” he says.

A bit later on, Shuuhei and Rangiku also stop by to visit Renji after hearing about what happened. As they both fuss over him, that’s also when Renji notices that Rangiku’s bruises have healed, but that there are some fresh ones as well. But she avoids that topic, and he respects her wishes.

Once they leave, Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo also stop by and visit him. That’s also when he learns that the crocodile he killed has been taken to be mummified and offered to Sobek, the crocodile-headed god of fertility.

The sun is slowly setting right now, and it’s fairly silent for the most part. But right then, the doors of the infirmary open up, getting Renji’s attention.

To his surprise, it’s none other than Prince Byakuya.

No attendants follow him as he approaches Renji, who regards him suspiciously.

“I heard everything,” Byakuya says, his voice quiet. “You saved the lives of my half-sister and her lady-in-waiting from a crocodile. A brash feat, but… that was very brave of you, Renji. I… I thank you for that.”

His voice is unusually gentle and sincere, and Renji can’t help but stare at Byakuya in surprise. _Did he just thank me?_

“But why did you do it?” Byakuya asks him.

Renji averts his eyes for a moment. “I’m a warrior,” he says. “My duty is to protect the innocent, regardless of the situation.”

Byakuya nods slowly, looking thoughtful.

Silence hangs in the air for a short while, and Renji uses the opportunity to observe the Prince Regent for real.

He’d been too angry to notice it during the banquet, but right now, Renji realizes that Byakuya is actually quite… pretty.

His facial features may seem delicate and soft, but Renji knows that he’s not a prince regent for nothing. He can sense an underlying power within him, and it’s obvious that this man is not to be messed with in battle.

Even so, just looking at him in the evening light is almost fascinating, Renji can’t help but think.

“Renji,” Byakuya says at last, getting his attention. “I would like to make you a deal.”

Renji blinks, sitting up slightly. “A deal?” he repeats.

_What does he want with me?_

“I am willing to make you a representative of the Hittite slaves in Upper Egypt,” Byakuya explains. “You will be working alongside myself and Princess Rukia if you accept.” 

“In exchange for what?” Renji asks.

Byakuya looks at him. “If you choose to accept, I will use my first act as Pharaoh to let you and the rest of the Hittites go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men-nefer is the Egyptian name for Memphis, the capital of Ancient Egypt during the Old Kingdom period and an important city in the New Kingdom period. It's also the location of the Great Temple of Ptah.
> 
> Notes about the referenced gods:
> 
> \- Ptah is the god of craftsmen in Egyptian mythology, and the patron god of the city of Memphis.  
> \- Bastet is the goddess of protection and childbirth, and she was often depicted with a cat's head. She was also the consort of Ptah. I find it very fitting that Yoruichi is a priestess for Bastet, mainly because of her association with cats.  
> \- Heket is the goddess of fertility, and was represented by frogs, which were symbols of fertility and associated with Akhet, the annual flooding of the Nile.  
> \- Sobek is the god of fertility, and was often depicted with a crocodile's head.
> 
> And lastly, the Marassantiya River is the Hittite name of the Halys River, the longest river in modern-day Turkey.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	4. Representative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji accepts Byakuya's offer and starts his job as a spokesperson for the Hittites. Byakuya starts to discover that there might be a bit more to Renji than what meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4. I swear, this whole story is just pouring out and I just want to keep on writing it. Here, we also have a brief insight into Renji's past, which I honestly enjoyed writing about. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy!

Renji stares at Byakuya in surprise, the latter’s words still ringing in his mind.

Freedom, in exchange for him acting as a spokesperson in the Pharaoh’s court.

The promise of freedom is absolutely tempting, but Renji isn’t going to agree to it so quickly. There has to be a catch somewhere in Byakuya’s promise.

“Why are you making this offer to me?” Renji asks. “I’m just a warrior, and I know nothing about being in a royal court.”

“I am aware,” Byakuya says. “But if you accept this position, you can act as an advocate for the Hittites. You can advocate for a change in their masters if you believe that they are being mistreated, for example. In addition, you won’t have to accept being a slave any longer.”

A slight frown crosses Renji’s face as he lets Byakuya’s words register.

Becoming a court official… an advocate for the Hittite slaves… can he really do such a thing?

Renji is a warrior at heart. He’s used to fighting in battlefields, obeying orders from his commanders, and serving for the sake of the King. The only time he’s ever been in a court had been for special banquets and functions to honour the army, and those had been quite some time ago.

And besides, it’s not like he’d been born to court officials. His father had been a warrior, his mother a priestess, and they’d lived in poverty in the slums of Hattusa.

He really doesn’t know a lot about what the duties of an official entails.

Even so, to think that Byakuya is actually offering to let him and the Hittites go once he’s made Pharaoh…

But what will the others think of him if he chooses to accept this promise? In fact, just how can Renji know that he can trust Byakuya?

“How can you prove that I can trust you?” Renji asks him.

“I am a man of my word,” Byakuya promises him, holding his hand out.

Renji looks into his eyes, trying to search for any hidden motives, but finding nothing but sincerity. And right then, he’s already made his decision.

Though he still looks warily at Byakuya’s hand, Renji takes it in his own, grasping it firmly.

“I accept your deal,” he says.

Byakuya nods. “Very well.” He releases Renji’s hand. “While you recover, I will have Jushiro’s nephew Izuru teach you some Egyptian, and once your wounds are healed, you will be accompanying Rukia and myself to the Temple of Ra. Any questions?”

“When do we start?” Renji asks.

With a faint smile, Byakuya answers with, “tomorrow morning”.

And with that, he leaves the infirmary with as much dignity and elegance as he had entered with.

* * *

Tomorrow morning comes, and after Retsu cleans and treats Renji’s wounds and changes the bandages, his first visitor for the day enters.

He’s a thin man with light-coloured hair, kohl lining his blue eyes, and dressed in a white shendyt with copper jewellery on his bare upper torso and arms. In his arms are several papyrus scrolls and texts, and upon seeing that Renji is awake, he nods in greeting.

“Good morning,” he says. “You must be Renji. My name’s Izuru, and I’ll be teaching you some Egyptian.”

“Nice to meet you,” Renji says. He briefly recalls Shuuhei mentioning that the name of his master’s nephew is ‘Izuru’. “Are you the high steward’s nephew?”

Izuru looks at him in mild surprise. “Yes. How did you know?”

“Shuuhei told me a little bit about you,” he answers.

“Ah, right,” Izuru says, nodding in understanding. “I’ve met him. He’s also spoken about you.”

“Good things, I hope?” Renji asks, raising an eyebrow.

Izuru chuckles. “Pretty much, yes.” He sits down next to the bed and passes a papyrus scroll to Renji. “Now then, let’s get started.”

This becomes a routine during Renji’s recovery: Retsu will treat his wounds and change his bandages, right before Izuru comes in for Egyptian lessons. He’ll teach Renji a bit, then they’ll take a short break in the afternoon, when Renji’s friends come in to visit, and then they’ll resume lessons until evening.

Renji is quick to pick up on the language, surprisingly enough. He’s also very dedicated to learning how to write hieroglyphics, and by the time his leg wound has healed enough for him to leave the bed, he’s able to hold his own in conversation.

Hopefully, he’ll be able to translate from Egyptian into Neshite as well.

Before he leaves the infirmary, Ichigo comes in with a change of clothes for Renji’s new role as a Hittite spokesperson: a white shendyt, some gold jewellery, and a pair of sandals. And honestly, Renji doesn’t even care that he’s being made to wear Egyptian clothes now; anything is better than this stupid loincloth.

The shendyt fits comfortably around Renji’s waist, and the sandals also fit well on his feet. The jewellery consists of a set of armlets, bracelets, and a broad necklace, and once those are on, Ichigo helps with applying kohl around his eyes.

“Why do you wear this stuff around your eyes?” Renji wonders, closing his eyes as Ichigo carefully paints the winged lines.

“To honour Ra himself,” Ichigo explains, moving the brush from Renji’s right eye to his left. “It’s also to protect us from the sun’s rays and from insects.”

He finishes up, and Renji opens his eyes. “Well, how do I look?” he asks.

“Pretty good,” Ichigo says with a slight smile. “Are you ready for your new job?”

“I hope I am,” Renji says, smiling back as he ties his hair back.

As he ties the string around the hair gathered up in a high ponytail, Ichigo observes him. “Is that really your natural hair colour?” he asks.

“It is.”

“Were you ever mocked or bullied for it?”

“Not at all, actually.” Renji finishes tying the string. “My mother believed my hair to be some kind of divine gift from our gods, and that it was a symbol of good fortune for me. She refused to let it be cut, and always took great care of it when I was a child.”

Ichigo looks quite fascinated. “Hopefully you won’t cut it now,” he says.

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Renji says. “If I did, my mother would haunt me from the afterlife. And besides, I like my hair the way it is.”

Honestly, Renji finds it so easy to talk to Ichigo. He also can’t help but admire the guy as well; being the personal servant for the Prince Regent cannot be simple. But he also likes his easy-going nature, and his loyalty and determination.

Just as he finishes up with getting ready, the infirmary doors open, and Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika enter, only for them to stop and look at Renji in surprise.

“Wow, you look pretty good like that,” Ikkaku says, raising an eyebrow.

“I never knew how good the winged kohl could look on you,” Yumichika adds.

Shuuhei then approaches Renji. “Are you sure about this?” he asks. “You really think accepting the Prince’s deal will help?”

“He promised to let us all go when he becomes Pharaoh,” Renji tells him. “He’s a man of his word, and I have to do this. And besides… I can also try and get Rangiku removed from Mayuri’s hands now.”

At that, Shuuhei’s eyes brighten up a little bit. “Please do so,” he implores. “I can’t bear to see her hurt again.”

“None of us can, Shuuhei,” Renji says sympathetically. “Don’t worry about me, though. I’ll be alright.”

Shuuhei smiles and pats Renji’s shoulder. “Good luck, Renji,” he says.

“Thank you.”

And with that, Renji leaves the infirmary to meet Byakuya and Rukia in the private study.

When he arrives at the study, they’re both reading through scrolls, but they set them down upon hearing his footsteps.

Rukia can’t help but smile at Renji’s new appearance. “You look very good,” she says, eyeing him appreciatively. “Hopefully the priestesses won’t get distracted by your tattoos when you enter the temple.”

Renji feels a blush heating up his cheeks, and he averts his eyes. “Well, I’m not dressing up to please anyone’s eyes,” he grumbles.

“Now that you are ready, let’s go to the temple,” Byakuya says. “I’m sure it’ll be a busy day for us.”

“Of course, Brother,” Rukia says.

Renji follows the half-siblings outside to the stables, where two chariots are waiting for them. Byakuya and Rukia get into the first one, and Renji climbs into the second one.

He’s somewhat familiar with chariots, though his role in the army had been an infantryman. However, he knows the basics of riding a chariot from training, so he hopes that it’s enough for this one.

“Just follow us, Renji,” Byakuya instructs him, whipping the reins of his horses.

As they take off, Renji also whips the reins, urging the horses to follow Byakuya and Rukia, and he follows them fairly closely.

The gold of his necklace, armbands, and bracelets glint in the sunlight, the metal warm against his skin as he follows the half-siblings. Every now and then, Renji sometimes takes in the views all around him: views of monuments and statues, and of the Great Pyramids in the distance, and in spite of himself, he can’t help but admire them.

Eventually, they reach the complex of the Temple of Ra, which shines in the sunlight as if the sun god himself lived there.

Renji follows Byakuya and Rukia into the chamber of the temple building, where he’s instantly hit with the strong perfume of burning incense. The fragrance and the solemn prayers and chants to the gods almost overwhelm his senses, and he tries to distract himself by looking at the hieroglyph paintings on the walls that depict stories of Ra.

Right then, a young woman with demure eyes and long dark hair greets them at the entrance. She’s dressed in a long white dress, with kohl lining her eyes like any other Egyptian.

“Welcome, Your Highnesses,” the woman greets demurely. “My name is Nemu, a priestess for Hathor.”

“We are here to see how you and your father have been managing the Hittite slaves,” Byakuya says.

“Of course. Please, follow me,” Nemu says, escorting the three of them further into the cool temple.

Renji opens up a papyrus scroll as he prepares to write, and for a brief moment, he’s reminded of his childhood days.

His mother had been a high priestess for Hapantali, and Renji had often spent his childhood around the temple complex. Instead of idols to gods, however, the temples of Hattusa have large huwasi stones that are still sacred, nevertheless, and are often anointed, washed, and given food and water.

Renji has never been as pious as his mother, but he still believes in the Hittite gods. His mother had taught him to be respectful of all religions, regardless of which kingdom they belong to.

In fact, he will never go as far as desecrating the temple of a different religion, even in war.

As they walk through the halls, Renji observes several of his fellow Hittites carving and painting hieroglyphics on temple walls, painting idols carefully, and polishing various ornaments.

“As you can see, the Hittites work by expanding the art of the temple,” Nemu explains, her voice still so passive and hushed. “They help by carving and painting pictures of Ra.”

“Where is Mayuri?”

“He is in the inner sanctuary, getting some offerings ready,” Nemu explains.

Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Rangiku here at all. Upon realizing that, Renji feels a little bit uneasy.

Byakuya then glances at Renji. “Ask the slaves what their lives are like here,” he says.

With a nod, Renji approaches one of the older slaves painting on the wall. “Excuse me,” he says, speaking in Neshite.

The old woman looks up at Renji, her eyes widening in surprise. Renji just explains the situation to her with a small smile, leaving out Byakuya’s promise, and then asks her the question.

“What is your life like here?” he asks. “Your life, and your friends’?”

A dark frown crosses the old woman’s face. “When the other priests are here, it is alright,” she says, responding in Neshite. “But when that high priest Mayuri is here, he is…” She shudders, shaking her head. “I pity that poor woman made into his personal slave.”

“You mean Rangiku?”

“Yes. I admire how she refuses to bow down to the Egyptian gods, and her fiery spirit. However, I believe that it’s been getting her into trouble with Mayuri more and more these days.”

Renji nods slowly, trying not to let this uneasy feeling get to him. “Thank you for the information,” he says, recording it all down.

“What did she say?” Byakuya asks.

“She says that when other priests are in charge, they’re treated fairly,” Renji says. “But when Mayuri-”

A loud cry of pain from the inner sanctuary interrupts him and gets everyone’s attention, and Renji’s eyes widen slightly.

It’s Rangiku.

 _No… just what is he doing to her?!_ Before Renji even realizes, he’s rushing towards the inner sanctuary.

“Renji, where are you going?” Rukia calls, sounding fairly alarmed.

However, Renji doesn’t stop running. The old woman’s words echo in his ears, and he feels his heart beating a bit faster now.

Now, there are more cries of pain and pleas for mercy, and they’re getting louder as Renji gets closer to the source. And mixed in with those cries are angry insults and yelling, along with the sound of something being slapped, and Renji’s blood runs cold as he realizes what must be going on.

He pushes the curtain open, and stops in shock at the scene before him.

Rangiku cowers on the ground, her arms covered in fresh bruises, and her red cheeks stained with tears. Seeing the normally strong-willed, witty priestess in such a state is absolutely astonishing for Renji.

But what truly astonishes him the most is Mayuri, who is yanking at Rangiku’s long hair and slapping her right across the face.

“Where are your gods now, you worthless whore?” Mayuri taunts, a cruel leer on his face. “None of them can save you from me!”

Renji sees red in that moment. “Stop right there, you bastard!” he shouts.

Mayuri’s hand freezes mid-air, and he releases Rangiku’s hair while slowly turning to look at Renji. At the same time, Rangiku’s eyes are filled with fresh fear.

“You…” Mayuri says, his eyes narrowing. “What are you doing here, Hittite?”

“Just what were you doing to Rangiku?” Renji demands, setting his papyrus and reed brush down.

Mayuri sneers at him. “It’s none of your business, you dog,” he retorts.

Before Renji can even register moving, he finds himself grabbing Mayuri’s collar and pinning him against the wall.

“Is that how you wanna play, huh?” Renji snarls, glaring daggers at Mayuri. “Well, let me show you just how much of a dog I can be!”

“And just what is going on in here?!” Byakuya’s sharp voice rings out as the curtains push open again.

Renji tenses up, and he slowly releases Mayuri, still glaring at him in disgust as he turns to see both Byakuya and Rukia in the doorway.

Right then, Nemu also emerges into the sanctuary, looking somewhat fearful.

“Father, please forgive me. I was going to inform you about their visit, but-”

“Silence!” Mayuri shouts, making her flinch. “You useless wench! I thought I told you that you are never to disturb me! Can’t you do anything right?!”

Renji turns away from the scene, only to see a tearful Rangiku in the corner, looking at him in shock.

His little-brother-instincts taking over, he goes over to her and gently pulls her into a warm hug, and she holds onto him immediately. “It’s okay, Rangiku,” he murmurs soothingly. “You’ll be alright.”

“What’s happening?” Rangiku asks, her voice hoarse.

“You’re not going to be Mayuri’s slave anymore,” Renji reassures her, pulling away from the hug. “I can promise you that.”

With that, he turns to look at Byakuya. “Your Highness, I don’t think Mayuri is fit to be a slavemaster,” he says, picking up his writing tools and papyrus.

Byakuya nods in agreement, his eyes cold. “You’re right about that,” he says while glaring at Mayuri. “Just what is the meaning of this, Mayuri? I thought you claimed them to be ‘petty rumours’?”

Mayuri just glares back at Byakuya. “You will not go anywhere if you are weak-hearted,” he says. “Only those with a strong heart will be seen as worthy, whether they are a priest or a common farmer.”

“So you believe having a ‘strong heart’ means abusing your slaves and your own daughter?” Byakuya demands sharply. “Well, that settles it. Your slave will now be given to Shunsui, seeing as you are clearly unfit to be a slavemaster.”

“What?!” Mayuri demands. “You’d entrust her to that scatterbrained dandy?!”

“Shunsui is more than capable of being a proper master,” Byakuya says. “And you’d best be careful not to call him that. He wasn’t made royal vizier for nothing.”

Renji gives Rangiku a reassuring smile, one that she reluctantly returns.

“And furthermore, I believe that from now on, all slavemaster duties will be relegated to Kisuke,” Byakuya continues. “You will still have your position as high priest, but as a slavemaster, Kisuke is now in charge. In addition, Nemu will now be made into his disciple.”

By now, Mayuri’s face is almost purple with rage. “Why you…” he snarls. “This is ridiculous, Your Highness! What kind of justice is this?!”

Byakuya’s eyes narrow. “You forget that you yourself have violated Ma’at,” he warns. “The only reason why you're not losing your position is because I do not have the authority to strip you of your rank. Unless you wish for your heart to be devoured by Ammit in the afterlife, I suggest you use this chance to fix your ways and become a real man of the gods. And if you do not improve or fix yourself, I will have you deposed of your position when I become Pharaoh. So be grateful for this small mercy.”

Judging from the angry look on Mayuri's face, however, this seems to be more of a cruel mercy than anything.

Byakuya then glances at Renji. “I believe we’ve seen enough now,” he says. “Let us go.”

Renji follows with Rangiku in tow, and as they make their way to the exit of the temple, he finds himself feeling a little impressed at how Byakuya just handled this whole chaos.

Perhaps taking this position was a good idea, after all.

* * *

When they arrive at the palace after visiting some more temples, it is already evening. Byakuya uses the opportunity to have the guards bring Shunsui to him so that the Hittite slave woman, Rangiku, can be entrusted to him.

As expected, Shunsui looks fairly delighted to be given Rangiku, whom he promises to treat well, as though she were his own daughter. Rangiku can’t even hide her smile when she meets Shunsui, evidently taking a liking to him already.

Byakuya then watches as Renji says his goodbye to Rangiku, having already explained his new job to her.

“You’ll be alright, will you?” he asks her gently.

“I have a feeling I will be,” Rangiku reassures him with a smile. “Thank you again, Renji. Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank us.” Renji pulls Rangiku into a warm hug, one that she happily returns, and he kisses the top of her head. “Take care.”

“You too,” Rangiku says, pulling away from the hug.

Once she and Shunsui are gone, and once Rukia has retired to her bedchambers, Byakuya makes his way to his own chambers for a bath, and Renji follows him.

Seeing how Renji had interacted with Rangiku earlier had been a bit of a surprise for Byakuya. He’s never imagined that this tall, tattooed, muscular warrior can be so gentle and brotherly, really. He has to admit, it was quite sweet to watch.

“That Hittite woman…” Byakuya says. “You seem quite close to her.”

He hears the smile in Renji’s voice when he answers.

“We’re not lovers, if that’s what you are wondering,” Renji tells him. “Rangiku is like an older sister to me. We kinda grew up together, since my mother was her mentor in her priestess training, so I just came to see her as a big sister.”

Byakuya nods slowly. “I see,” he muses. “Your mother was a priestess?”

“A high priestess,” Renji corrects him. “She raised me all by herself after my father was killed in battle, and she’s the one who taught me how to be respectful of all religions, not just our own.”

At that, Byakuya can’t help but look at him in surprise. “Is that so?”

“Yes, it is,” Renji says, untying his hair and letting it flow freely in a way that’s almost mesmerizing to Byakuya. “Why else would I have left your temples alone? I may not believe in your gods, but I recognize how sacred your temples are. I can never bring myself to ruin holy places like those.”

Byakuya blinks in surprise. Now that he thinks about it, for all the blasphemy he spouted in his anger, Renji has never resorted to desecrating temples to get back at Mayuri or himself.

Perhaps there is a lot more within this man than what meets the eye.

“By the way, Your Highness,” Renji says, his footsteps coming to a stop. “I just wanted to say thank you, for intervening back in the Temple of Ra.”

“Why is that?” Byakuya stops and turns to look at Renji, who looks down at his feet.

“If you hadn’t come in at that point… I probably would’ve done some serious damage onto Mayuri,” Renji says. “Though it would’ve been nothing compared to what Shuuhei would’ve done.”

Yet again, Byakuya is surprised. And right then, he knows that there is indeed a rather fascinating depth to Renji, one he’d never believed possible until now.

“You’re… You’re welcome,” Byakuya says hesitantly. He’s not really used to accepting gratitude, even from Rukia.

However, he can already tell that perhaps things are going to be better between himself and Renji from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:
> 
> \- Neshite is another name for the Hittite language, which is now extinct, unfortunately.
> 
> \- A huwasi stone is a sacred kind of stone in Hittite mythology, and it was usually worshipped instead of idols; they were treated like gods and often given offerings, washed, and anointed.
> 
> \- Hathor is a sky goddess who was considered as the mother or consort of the sky god Horus and the sun god Ra.
> 
> \- Ma'at is the name given to the ancient Egyptian concepts of truth, balance, justice, and morality, and is also the name of the goddess of these concepts. She represents the ethical and moral principle that every Egyptian was expected to follow, whether they were Pharaoh or a farmer, and it was important to uphold this to avoid chaos.
> 
> \- Related to this, it is often believed that in the afterlife, a dead person's heart would receive judgement by being weighed against the Feather of Ma'at. If the scale was balanced, the deceased was deemed worthy, as they had lived a life free of evil and sin, and they would go to Aaru, or paradise. If the heart is heavier, however, they were deemed unworthy, and their heart would be devoured by Ammit, a funerary goddess and demon, and the deceased would be condemned to remain in Duat, the underworld.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	5. Sparring and Senet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting, Byakuya does some sparring in hand-to-hand combat against Renji. That same day, they both reach a mutual understanding over a game of senet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5, with some character introspection, a little bit of hurt/comfort over lost love, and some light-heartedness as well. I hope you enjoy!

A month has passed since Renji has become a representative for the Hittite slaves in Upper Egypt, and so far, he’s been doing quite well in his new role. While it does seem like he might be a bit sore over the banquet, Byakuya notices that he seems willing to let bygones be bygones now.

Currently, there is a meeting in the private throne room to discuss all the affairs and happenings in the court and among the common people. This is also the first meeting that Renji is attending in his new position, and he is to report about the treatment of the Hittite slaves in the temples to Ginrei.

Byakuya stands next to the stone throne that Ginrei sits upon, his posture straight, and his expression impassive as ever. He listens to Jushiro discussing how much food should be supplied to the palace, then after him is Shunsui, who discusses some issues with the granaries and the state archives, most of which are fixable. Then Sousuke discusses the royal army and requests permission for new weapons, which is granted.

After some more officials give their reports about the state of the land near the border with Nubia, it is now Renji’s turn to speak.

He gives his report on how the Hittites are being treated in the temples, even briefly mentioning the incident with Mayuri at the Temple of Ra, before making recommendations to improve their conditions.

And as he speaks, Byakuya can’t help but feel a little bit… proud. Renji is quite well-spoken and eloquent, and it’s obvious just how dedicated he is to his job. Sure, his Egyptian is laced with a Hittite accent that does make it a little bit hard to understand, but his efforts in learning the language are really shining through.

Eventually, the meeting comes to an end, and Renji files out of the private throne room along with the other officials.

“I wish to speak with you, Prince Byakuya,” Ginrei says, making Byakuya stop in his tracks as he’s about to leave.

Byakuya just nods. “Of course, Grandfather,” he says.

The doors close shut after the last official leaves, and Byakuya takes a brief look at the impressive view from the throne room’s terrace that overlooks the Nile River and the rest of Waset. A gentle breeze blows through, and Byakuya turns to look at Ginrei.

It never fails to amaze Byakuya just how much Ginrei changes behind doors. He watches as his grandfather removes his khat headdress, revealing his long gray hair, before relaxing his posture a little.

“What do you wish to speak to me about?” Byakuya asks, approaching the throne.

“You did well in today’s meeting,” Ginrei begins. “As expected of the crown prince.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“But I am curious about one thing.” There’s now a harder glint in Ginrei’s eyes. “Why did you make that Hittite slave into a representative?”

“For practical reasons,” Byakuya says. “I needed someone who could act as a link between the Hittites and the Egyptians for translation and communication. But also… it is my way of showing gratitude to the man who saved the lives of Princess Rukia and her lady-in-waiting.”

Ginrei frowns slightly, and that’s when the authoritative Pharaoh comes back as he sits up on the throne. “I do hope you remember what your duties are, though,” he reminds him, his voice stern. “You must uphold Ma’at and the ancient traditions, Byakuya.”

Byakuya nods. “I understand, Grandfather.”

“Which means you must not allow yourself to be led astray,” Ginrei continues, standing up now. “Do you remember what happened with Hisana?”

Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly as he nearly flinches.

“You nearly failed your duties when you fought me for the right to have her as your future Royal Wife for five years up until her death,” Ginrei tells him, his eyes filled with disapproval. “You should be grateful that I was merciful enough to give you another chance to prove yourself. Do you understand, Byakuya? You cannot afford to become distracted in your position.”

“Yes, Grandfather,” Byakuya says at last.

With a nod, Ginrei places the headdress back upon his head. “You have my leave to go,” he says.

And with that, Byakuya bows slightly and heads to the doors, his face impassive until he leaves the private throne room.

A wave of fresh grief washes over him, and he finds himself reminiscing as he walks through the large corridor.

Hisana… how long has it been since she passed on? Just remembering her smile is enough to make Byakuya’s heart ache as he remembers happier days long past.

She had truly been a ray of light in his cold, lonely life. Even though she was a serving girl, she had been intelligent, witty, and as graceful as a noble lady. She loved spending time in the water gardens, just watching the lotus flowers in the evening sun, and dipping her toes into the water upon the steps leading into the pond.

Byakuya remembers starting his secret courtship of her by gifting her with a rose straight from the Queen’s garden. Hisana had been surprised but delighted by receiving this simple gift from the crown prince, and after that, he’d seek her out for more opportunities to spend time with her.

For months, they would find ways to meet and get to know each other some more in secret, until one night, they had shared their first kiss in the water garden under the moonlight. After that, their courtship had blossomed into a full relationship.

They would spend time in the water garden, Hisana’s favourite place, and admire the lotus flowers together. Byakuya would also make sure that she was the servant who accompanied him during boating trips on the Nile, and whenever he practiced his archery and physical training, he always enjoyed showing off his prowess to her.

And during banquets, while Rukia entertained the guests by telling jokes acceptable of a second-born, he and Hisana would sneak away for uninterrupted intimacy in secret rooms, giving in to their mutual desire for one another. There was also that one wonderful night, during the Beautiful Feast of Opet several years ago, when Hisana had taken the initiative, giving him flirtatious smiles during the festivities in the palace after the procession, and Byakuya had followed her to one of the unused bedchambers. Then, they had made love well into the night, getting lost in one another until Ra had risen from the horizon.

Those few years he got to spend with her… they were almost ephemeral. And now she is gone, and every single moment together seems like a dream from a lifetime ago.

Byakuya sighs, his heart aching.

He knows that one day, he will be arranged to marry someone sooner or later. Maybe the daughter of some nobleman, or maybe the princess of another kingdom, he doesn’t know. But he will never be able to love them the way he loved Hisana. No matter how many wives he’s made to marry, none of them will ever have his heart the way Hisana did.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of laughter, and that’s when Byakuya realizes that he’s already above the palace exercise grounds. Peering down from the shadows of the shaded terrace at the source, he sees Renji out in the exercise grounds with his two friends Shuuhei and Ikkaku.

The three of them are practicing some kind of martial arts, their bare chests glistening with sweat, their smiles carefree, and their laughter echoing through the grounds.

“Oh come on, Shuuhei! I know you can do a lot better than that!” Renji taunts, his voice light-hearted. “I barely even felt that punch!”

“You know me, Renji! When it comes to combat, I do better with a sword!” Shuuhei teases back.

“Yeah, we all know you’re useless when it comes to spears and using your fists,” Ikkaku laughs.

“That’s rich coming from the guy who purposefully draws out his fights, Baldy,” Shuuhei retorts.

Now Ikkaku looks annoyed. “Who the hell are you callin’ ‘bald’, ya bastard?!” he demands.

“I mean, he has a point,” Renji teases. “The sun’s actually reflecting off your head, you know?”

“Why, you-!”

However, it’s all good-natured and light-hearted, and even Ikkaku doesn’t really look too angry or upset.

Seeing Renji getting along so well with his friends, smiling and laughing along with them… Byakuya can’t help but feel a small stab of jealousy within him.

He’s never had many friends growing up. Apart from Rukia and Hisana, Byakuya had been alone for as long as he can remember. Yes, there had been the sons of minor officials and noblemen when he’d been a child, but they left all too soon, and then Yoruichi had been there during his schooling in Men-nefer, though he hesitates to really call her a friend.

But his status as the son of a god on Earth often deters people from getting close to him; thus, his lack of many friends.

Byakuya’s eyes narrow as his hands curl into fists, and for a brief moment, he finds himself feeling envious.

It’s not Renji’s fault that he has more freedom; the difference in their status has just caused them to be raised differently. But at the same time, he wishes he could have a small taste of the freedom that Renji has, that he could have known the childhood that Renji had.

Sighing quietly, Byakuya just makes his way towards the exercise grounds. Perhaps some physical training will help take his mind off things.

And that’s when he gets an idea. 

When he enters the training grounds, Renji and his two friends stop their joking and immediately straighten up.

“Your Highness,” Renji greets, regarding him curiously.

“There’s no need to look so alarmed,” Byakuya remarks, removing his necklace and diadem. “I’m just here to practice my own training. Or rather… I’m here to practice sparring.”

He then glances at Renji while setting down his necklace and diadem. “Care to spar against me, Renji?” he offers.

Renji raises his eyebrows, and his friends look equally surprised. “Are you sure?” he asks.

“But of course,” Byakuya says. “You are a warrior, are you not?”

For a brief moment, Renji is surprised. But then Byakuya notices a rather cunning glint in his eyes before a wolfish smile crosses his face.

“I suppose it doesn’t sound so bad,” he agrees, still grinning. “But don’t expect me to hold back just because you’re the prince.”

Something about that grin makes Byakuya’s heart beat a little faster against his chest, yet he doesn’t know why. Is it adrenaline? Excitement? Whatever it is, he has to admit that he kind of likes this sudden thrill he’s feeling.

“You’d best be careful, Your Highness,” Shuuhei warns. “They don’t call him ‘Hound of War’ for nothing.”

“He’s an absolute demon in battle!” Ikkaku adds. “So you’d better be ready to deal with him!”

Shuuhei and Ikkaku step back to watch, and both Renji and Byakuya get into fighting stances, ready to spar. And on Ikkaku’s count, they start.

Right from the beginning, Renji proves to be quite a formidable fighter. It’s obvious that despite being four years younger, he has been well-trained as a warrior. And while Byakuya himself has also been trained well by his mentors, he can’t help but notice the difference in both their combat styles during their spar.

Byakuya has mostly been trained with the khopesh, in archery, and in spear fighting. Whatever hand-to-hand combat training he’s received, it’s more graceful and elegant, but cold and ruthless at the same time.

However, Renji’s fighting style is brutal, harsh, and wild, yet so strangely coordinated as well. If he himself wasn’t so well-trained, Byakuya is sure that he would’ve been overwhelmed by how unrelenting Renji is. He doesn’t hold back any blows, and for every strike that Byakuya delivers, Renji just returns them even harder.

And then, before Byakuya realizes, he suddenly loses his footing, and he falls back onto the ground in surprise, landing on his rear. It takes him a moment to realize that Renji had done a surprise attack that made him lose his footing, thus resulting in his defeat.

_ I didn’t even see him move…  _

Whoops and cheers from Shuuhei and Ikkaku snap Byakuya out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see Renji holding his hand out to him with a small grin on his face.

“That was a good fight, Your Highness,” he says.

Byakuya blinks, still fairly taken aback. However, he can’t deny that the smile on Renji’s face makes him feel good, so he takes his hand.

And as he’s pulled up from the ground, he realizes that he, too, has enjoyed himself.

* * *

Renji sits on the stone ledge of the stone windowsill, staring out at the evening sky. The sun paints the sky in brilliant, fiery colours as it sets in the distance, slowly giving way to the inky-blue of the night.

He still can’t really believe that he’s been given his own sleeping quarters in the palace, especially sleeping quarters so close to those of the Prince’s. Looking around at the polished alabaster room, he shakes his head.

_ This room is bigger than my entire childhood home…  _ He thinks.  _ And it’s a hell of a lot nicer than what I’m used to. _

While it’s not as luxurious as Byakuya’s bedchambers, it’s still quite splendid in a subdued way. But remembering the simplicity and the spartan layout of the small hut that he and his mother lived in back in Hattusa makes Renji feel very out of place in this opulent room right now.

He moves away from the window to look at one of the hieroglyph reliefs on the walls. The scene before him depicts a hunter in the waters of the Nile, throwing a spear at some birds. Similar reliefs are painted on the other walls, all of them showing scenes of daily life in this land.

This art style is so very different from the reliefs he’s seen at temples in Hattusa. It must’ve taken forever to carve and paint, and he has to admit, such craftsmanship is quite exquisite.

A knock on the doors gets his attention, and Renji turns to see Ichigo standing in the doorway.

“Ichigo?” he greets.

“His Highness wishes to meet with you,” Ichigo tells him. “Come with me.”

Renji nods, following Ichigo to Byakuya’s bedchambers.

When they arrive at the Prince’s quarters, Renji notices that the oil lamps are already lit, and that the henna incense is already burning. Byakuya himself is sitting on a chair near the balcony, setting something up on the table before him when he glances up.

“Thank you, Ichigo,” Byakuya says. “You are dismissed.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Ichigo says with a bow.

Once he leaves, Byakuya looks at Renji. “Come, have a seat,” he says, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table.

Renji does so, and when he gets closer, he notices some kind of board game upon the table. It’s a small, rectangular board made from a blue ceramic type of stone, with decorative carvings on the side. On the surface of the board is a grid with three rows of ten squares, a few of them having some decoration carved into them, and there’s a small pull-out drawer on the left side of the width.

When Renji is seated, Byakuya opens up the drawer to reveal several cone and spool-shaped pieces inside. “I wish to play a game of senet with you,” he says.

_ Wait, what? _ Renji looks at him incredulously.

“Senet?” he repeats. “I don’t know what that is.”

“I’ll teach you,” Byakuya reassures him.

_ Well, I guess it doesn’t sound too bad.  _ Renji muses.  _ Besides, maybe I might come to like it. _

Byakuya explains the rules of the game to him, in that the main objective is to be the first player to get all their pieces off the board. He explains where and how to move the pieces, the purpose of rolling the coloured sticks, and the meaning of the six houses, the squares with engravings on them. Once he finishes his explanation, they start.

Of course, Byakuya is very good at this game. He moves his pieces strategically, while Renji keeps on losing his turns when he tosses the sticks in the air, or getting his pieces captured when Byakuya has his turn.

So it’s no surprise to Renji when Byakuya ends up winning the game.

“This game is a lot harder than it looks,” Renji mutters to himself.

“You did fairly well for your first time, though,” Byakuya tells him. “I’ve been playing senet since I was a boy. It’s always been my favourite game, actually.”

Renji nods, watching as Byakuya sets up the pieces on the board for another round.

“Those two you were practicing with today,” Byakuya says, getting Renji’s attention. “You seem to be good friends.”

It takes a moment for Renji to realize who he’s talking about. “You mean Shuuhei and Ikkaku? Yes, we’re close,” he says.

They start the next round, but every now and then, Byakuya will pause to ask him some questions.

“How long have you been friends for?” he asks, capturing Renji’s piece on the House of Happiness.

“Since childhood,” Renji says, tossing the sticks. After moving his piece, he continues, smiling fondly. “Shuuhei was always stopping by my house whenever Rangiku was around, the dork. So we ended up becoming friends through that. He and I then met Ikkaku when we joined the army a few years later, and then we met Yumichika, a jeweller friend of Ikkaku, when I wanted to get a necklace for my mother on her birthday. Me, Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Rangiku, we’ve all been great friends.”

Byakuya nods slowly, his kohl-lined eyes looking almost… wistful. “I never had many friends,” he says. “Rukia is the only one I’d consider a real friend. Then again, my parents died when I was very young, and since my father had been the heir at the time, I had to be trained to be the next heir by the time I could walk.”

Renji looks at him in mild surprise. “You had no friends?” he asks. “Not even, like, noblemen’s children or anything like that?”

“The few I may have had back then ended up too intimidated once I started my training,” Byakuya says. “Actually, there was… there was one girl who wasn’t afraid of me. I only met her when I was in my late-teens.”

That’s when Renji sees his eyes softening slightly.

“Her name was Hisana, and she was a serving girl,” Byakuya continues, his gaze now gentler. “But that didn’t matter to me. She was truly a spectacular woman. I courted her in secret, and I fought with Grandfather for five years to take her as a fiancée. In the end, she succumbed to the same illness that my mother had passed from.”

Now his eyes seem a bit sadder now. “The time I spent with her seems like a dream now,” he says. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to know that true happiness ever again.”

His voice is so full of longing and regret, and Renji can almost see the ghost of a lonely young teenager in this moment.

Being royalty really doesn’t sound easy at all. Yes, Byakuya is surrounded by riches and luxury, living a life that one can only ever dream of, but even then, is it truly worth it when one is constantly lonely?

Renji has never felt more grateful for the life he’s known now. Yes, he may have grown up in poverty in some tiny little hut that barely keeps out the cold during the winter, and he may have hardly had much food to eat back then. But at least he has known his mother’s love for a good part of his life. At least he has friends whom he cares about, and who care about him in return. And really, if he has to choose between a lonely life surrounded by riches and a life in poverty surrounded by friends and loved ones, Renji will always choose the latter.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever understand your lifestyle and how you grew up,” Renji says thoughtfully. “But I think I have a better understanding of you now, Your Highness.”

At that, Byakuya looks at him, surprise visible in his eyes before he lowers them again.

“Thank you,” he says softly. “I suppose I understand you a little better now as well, Renji.”

And something about the sincerity in Byakuya’s voice makes Renji realize that maybe, just maybe, they actually do work well together after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on this chapter:
> 
> \- the khat was a cap-crown worn by Pharaohs and nobility; it's simpler than the Nemes headdress, which is the blue-and-gold striped headdress.
> 
> \- the Beautiful Feast of Opet was an annual festival celebrated in Thebes during the second month of Akhet. There would be a procession where statues of the deities Amun, Mut, and Khonsu would be escorted from the Temple of Amun in Karnak all the way to the Temple of Luxor in a kind of marital celebration. Because of the strong themes of rebirth, there would also be a re-coronation ceremony of the Pharaoh.
> 
> \- Senet is a board game from ancient Egypt, and one of the oldest known board games. By the time of the New Kingdom, the time period this fic is set in, the game was seen as a representation of the journey of the ka, a part of the soul, to the afterlife.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	6. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a visit to oversee the preparation of Ginrei's tomb, Byakuya takes a knife attack meant for Renji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6, where things begin to change between Renji and Byakuya after a visit in the Valley of the Kings. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warning for description of mummification.

The sun shines down quite brightly as Renji and Byakuya sail down the Nile River on the royal barge, which glides smoothly down the river towards their destination: Ta Sekhet Ma’at, or the Royal Necropolis.

Some of the Hittite slaves have been sent to work on the excavation of Ginrei’s tomb, located in the valley where pharaohs of the past are now buried. Now, they are carving several burial chambers out of the rock, painting decorations onto the walls and ceilings of the chambers, getting it all ready for when Ginrei is ready to pass into the next world.

And now their duty is to inspect the management of the Hittites in the necropolis.

As Renji watches the passing scenery from the Nile River, Byakuya overlooks a plan of the tomb, laid out upon a table beneath the canopy on the barge.

“How much further until we get to the valley?” Renji asks, making his way back to where Byakuya is standing.

“We should be there soon,” Byakuya says, not looking up.

Renji takes a brief look at the plans, curious to see what’s going into the construction of the tomb.

The plans seem quite elaborate; there are details on what the floor and ceiling paintings should be, as well as what should go in each chamber, and where Ginrei’s sarcophagus will be placed. In fact, there’s even a detailed plan for the funeral procession as well.

It’s very different from the funerals in Hattusa, that’s for sure.

“Who would’ve thought that the funerals here could be so complicated?” Renji muses to himself.

Byakuya glances up at him. “What do you mean?” he asks. “What are funerals like in the Hittite Empire?”

“Well, Your Highness,” Renji begins, “when the King dies, they cremate his body on a pyre, then the bones are dipped in oil, wrapped in a cloth, and then stored in a chamber. At least, that’s what royal funerals are like.”

“I see,” Byakuya says. “Would you like to know our mortuary practices?”

Renji nods. “Yes, please.”

So Byakuya explains the mortuary customs and traditions of Egypt, and Renji listens carefully as he describes the beliefs behind them.

“For us, death is not necessarily the permanent end of life,” Byakuya explains. “They simply leave this world for the next realm; it’s a continuation.”

He then goes on to describe how the body is prepared and embalmed for the funeral, a process that leaves Renji feeling rather uneasy and bewildered.

_ Good thing I didn’t plan on eating today…  _

“So, let me get this straight, Your Highness… they rip out your guts and stuff them into  _ jars?” _ Renji repeats incredulously.

Byakuya sighs, but there’s a faint glimmer of amusement in his eyes. “Well, when you put it that way, it sounds rather crude… but yes,” he says. “One of the organs removed is the brain. That is removed by putting a hooked surgical tool up the nose and then pulling out whatever they can before liquifying the rest and draining it out.”

“... the hell? Damn, that must hurt!”

“You would be dead when they do that, though,” Byakuya points out.

“Well, if I end up dying here in Egypt, don’t put me down for becoming a mummy,” Renji mumbles.

To his surprise, Byakuya’s body trembles, and for a moment, Renji is afraid that he’s offended him. But when he dares to get a closer look, he’s stunned to find that Byakuya is actually… laughing.

His laughter is quiet, but he covers his mouth to hide it as he shakes his head, still very amused. And oddly enough, it’s almost cute to see how he tries to stifle his laughs.

Renji can’t help but smile upon seeing that, relieved to know that Byakuya isn’t angry with him.

When Byakuya composes himself, his eyes are filled with genuine mirth. It’s not the mocking, sly amusement from the banquet, but it’s much more real, much more pleasing to look at.

“You… You are just too funny, Renji,” Byakuya says, his voice almost fond.

And somehow, just hearing that makes Renji’s heart flutter a little bit, though he doesn’t know why.

Eventually, the barge arrives at the dock near Ta Sekhet Ma’at, where Renji, Byakuya, and some guards and scribes disembark.

There’s another short distance from the Nile to the necropolis, but they eventually arrive at the site, where they are greeted by a tall, muscular foreman in a plain white shendyt, kohl lining his eyes, and a white cloth headdress over his silver hair.

“Welcome, Your Highness,” the man says, bowing in greeting. “My name is Kensei, and I am the slavemaster and lead foreman of His Majesty’s tomb.”

Byakuya nods. “We are here to see the management of the Hittite slaves who work here,” he says.

“Of course. Please, if you will follow me,” Kensei offers.

Renji follows as Kensei shows him and Byakuya around the excavation site. He shows them the settlement where the Hittites reside, all while explaining their duties in the tomb. As he explains, Renji makes sure to record everything on his papyrus scroll.

According to Kensei, the Hittites’ duties involve carving out the tomb chambers, etching reliefs into the walls to be painted, and also creating other decorations. While he discusses their daily duties, he leads them into the tomb itself to show them.

It’s a bit cooler inside the chamber, and Renji can’t help the sigh of relief to be away from the scorching sun. He looks around the tunnel, watching as labourers chip away at the rock walls, some of them carrying large stones outside the chamber, and of course, pausing to bow in greeting as Byakuya walks by them.

They make their way down the tunnel, going down staircases to several chambers, and Renji can’t help but marvel at how large this tomb is.

There are five chambers, and three of them are in the middle of being painted with incredibly detailed scenes from the funerary Book of Gates on the walls, and the main burial chamber looks quite large. On both sides of the entrance are statues of Anpu, the jackal-headed god of death, and in the chamber itself, the walls and columns inside are painted with scenes from another funerary text.

As Kensei explains to Byakuya how the walls are painted with scenes from Amduat, another funerary text, Renji goes to the Hittite slaves carving out the fourth and fifth chambers to speak to them and record their experiences on his papyrus. According to them, Kensei treats them equally and fairly, and there are no cruel beatings or floggings.

But as Renji finishes speaking to them, a loud crash interrupts him, causing everyone to stop their work and head in the direction of the noise.

_ What’s going on? _ Renji wonders to himself, following some of the other slaves and labourers to the source, which turns out to be the tunnel near the second antechamber.

In the middle of the room, two Egyptian labourers are exchanging blows with one another, arguing over how one of their wives is apparently cuckolding him with the other man, or… actually, Renji doesn’t even care right now.

“Hey! Hey!” Renji barks, marching over to them and grabbing their shoulders to pull them apart. “What the hell is going on here?!”

One of the labourers sneers at Renji. “Stay out of this, Hittite,” he snarls. “This has nothing to do with you!”

“Well, I think neither of you should be fighting in a tomb for the Pharaoh,” Renji retorts. “What would he say if he found out you two were fighting in his final resting place?”

The two men glower at one another, but they don’t say anything. So Renji lets them go, stepping back while regarding them both disapprovingly.

“Now don’t let me see that happen again,” Renji warns them, turning to leave.

He hears their muttered curses about foreigners, but opts to ignore them. Only when he hears the shocked gasps from the other labourers does Renji realize that something is not right, and he turns around to see the first labourer pulling a knife out of shendyt, to his shock.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Renji demands.

“This is not over, you bastard!” the labourer snarls to the other one. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Stop this, right now!” Renji shouts, stepping in his way.

This doesn’t deter the man, however, and he simply raises the knife as he charges, moving too fast for Renji to react properly or defend himself.

But then, to his complete shock, Byakuya suddenly steps in front of him, raising his left forearm to take the downward slash of the knife.

Gasps and horrified cries fill the chamber, and the labourer steps back in horror as he realizes just who he attacked.

“Your… Your Highness!”

Byakuya lowers his bleeding forearm, frowning at the labourer. “Are you done yet?” he asks.

Renji stares at Byakuya, still speechless.

_ He… He took the attack meant for me… but why? _

Just what possessed the prince to do something so reckless like this?

“Out of my way, out of my way, move!” Kensei barks, pushing past several workers to survey the scene before him.

He looks at Byakuya’s bleeding arm in shock, and then he glares at the labourer.

“You…” he growls. “Take him outside the tomb! I’ll deal with him later!”

As the labourer is marched out by two other workers, Byakuya winces in pain, his hand coming to the cut on his arm.

“Your Highness! We have to get that healed!” Kensei urges. “Let’s go! Move out of the way!”

Renji turns to the guards. “Get his cut patched up, and get ready to take the prince back to the palace now!” he orders.

The guards move quickly, escorting Byakuya to the entrance of the tomb while Renji and Kensei follow them outside.

“We need to get back so Retsu can treat it,” Renji tells him, watching as Byakuya’s cut is bandaged up with some gauze. “And we need to go fast!”

“Very well then,” Kensei says. “My humblest apologies for this, Your Highness. I will see to it that the man is punished right away.”

Byakuya only answers with a slight nod as he’s hurriedly led to the barge, with Renji following him and the guards.

* * *

Upon arriving at the palace, Byakuya is immediately taken to his bedchambers by Retsu, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, who get started on his wound right away.

Renji just stands outside the closed doors, leaning against the wall and waiting with Ichigo when he sees Rukia and Orihime rushing towards them.

“Renji!” Rukia calls, looking frantic. “What’s happening? We heard the commotion… I thought you and Brother were at Grandfather’s tomb!”

“We were,” Renji says. “But a fight broke out between two of the labourers, and one of them pulled a knife. I stepped in, but then His Highness stepped in and took the knife wound for me.” He looks down. “I don’t even know why he did that…”

Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime look just as surprised.

“He took a knife to the arm for you?” Ichigo asks.

“Like I said, I don’t know why he did that.”

“I know, it’s just… I never thought he would be willing to do that,” Ichigo says, folding his arms over his chest.

“Will he be okay?” Rukia asks, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Renji nods, giving her a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he will, Princess,” he says. “The injury didn’t look too severe, and there’s no way he’d let something like that set him back.”

A tiny smile crosses Rukia’s face, but it quickly fades away as she plays with the turquoise bracelet on her wrist.

“Don’t worry, my lady,” Orihime reassures her with a smile. “Your brother is strong. He wouldn’t want you to worry over him like this.”

“Thank you, Orihime,” Rukia whispers.

Renji just looks down, still trying to figure out just what made Byakuya step in like that. Why would he take an attack meant for him, a Hittite? Does he really care about him? But why would he?

His thoughts are interrupted by the doors opening up. Retsu, Ikkaku, and Yumichika step outside, and Renji straightens up immediately.

“How is he, Retsu?” Rukia asks.

Retsu smiles serenely. “He is well, Your Highness,” she says. “The wound has been disinfected and treated thoroughly. Luckily, it wasn’t even a serious wound. He’ll recover in a matter of a few days.”

“Can we see him?”

“Of course,” Retsu says.

Renji waits outside while Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo go inside to see him. As he waits outside for his turn, his mind wanders back to wondering just what Byakuya had been thinking.

He’s not sure how to feel about these events. Should he feel flattered? Grateful? Annoyed? He doesn’t know at all, and he really doesn’t like it.

He then recalls how Byakuya had explained Egyptian funerary rituals and practices to him, and his laughter at his snarky comment.

To be honest, Renji isn’t sure how he can reconcile this Byakuya with the more princely, authoritative Byakuya from the banquet, the one who had no hesitation in humiliating him. While Renji has managed to move forward from that horrible night, it’s still strange to think that someone who had once been so cold to him, has now been rather… nice.

Renji really can’t help but like the prince, especially as the days pass. He’s enjoyed sparring against him, playing senet with him, and learning a bit more about the culture of Egypt from him. His heart beats a little faster against his chest at these thoughts, and he’s not sure why.

Once more, the doors open up, and Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo emerge from the bedchambers.

“How is he?” Renji asks.

“He’s sleeping now, but you can see him, if you want,” Rukia tells him, her voice hushed. “Just be quiet.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

With that, Renji enters the bedchambers, the henna incense washing over him as he makes his way towards the bed. Outside, the sun has already gone down, and a nightly breeze blows gently, making the canopy billow slightly.

Renji approaches the chair by the gold-framed bed, and that’s when he sees Byakuya lying down through the translucent silk canopy. A thin sheet is pulled over his lower torso, and his chest and arms are free of gold jewellery. The only thing on his left arm is a bandage around the cut.

Byakuya’s face looks more relaxed, and Renji can’t help but watch in amazement.

Seeing him right now, all free of his gold adornments and kohl… he looks almost human. He knows that the Pharaoh and his family are seen as god-like beings, and Byakuya has always carried himself with that noble air. But right now, he looks so vulnerable and gentle, and Renji finds himself smiling slightly at the sight.

_ He really is pretty… wait, did I just call him pretty? _

His cheeks heat up, and he finds himself looking down at the ground.

But then, a small, shuddering gasp gets Renji’s attention, and he looks back up at Byakuya, his eyes widening slightly.

Now, Byakuya looks… distressed. His eyebrows are furrowed, his eyelids flutter slightly, and he flinches visibly. To Renji’s shock, a tear slides down Byakuya’s cheek as a quiet sob spills from his lips.

Is he having a nightmare? Whatever it is, Renji feels unusually helpless at the sight, as well as a strangely-protective instinct within him. 

Then, he remembers a memory from his childhood, when he was about five years of age.

It had been a cold night, and those nights have always been difficult for him to sleep through. The cold had always given him bad dreams, and that night had been no exception. Renji had woken up in tears after a nightmare about fire and lightning, and he’d been crying while getting out of bed, rushing towards the safety of his mother in the next room of that tiny hut.

_ “Mama! Mama!”  _ he’d sobbed as he ran to her, and almost instantly, he was pulled into her warm and loving arms.

Renji smiles faintly as he remembers his beautiful mother with her long and curly black hair, her stunning eyes, her warm smile, and her gentle voice soothing him as he’d cried.

_ “Shhh, shhh…” _ she’d whispered, wiping the tears off his cheeks.  _ “It’s okay, my child. I’m right here. I won’t ever leave you, Renji.” _

Holding him close, she’d sung him an old Neshite lullaby with her beautiful, melodic voice. Her fingers had stroked his hair as he’d gradually calmed down, and he’d even sleepily sung with her up until he fell asleep.

As the memory fades, Renji sighs softly as he realizes just how much he misses his mother.

He’s sung her lullaby many times not just to himself, but to Rangiku, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika as well. They also loved her just as much, and she’d loved them as if they were her own children.

Renji looks at the distress on Byakuya’s face, and decides that it’s worth trying.

Softly, he starts to sing his mother’s lullaby.

As he sings, he observes Byakuya’s face to see if it helps, trying to fight the sleep that’s beginning to claim him. Gradually, the distress on his face slowly fades away, and his breathing becomes steadier. Whatever demons are tormenting him have vanished, and he looks more peaceful now.

Renji can’t help but smile, his eyelids getting heavier.  _ It worked…  _

The last thing Renji sees on Byakuya’s face is a tiny smile, right as he succumbs to sleep.

* * *

The first thing that Byakuya vaguely recalls from last night are sad dreams. He’d dreamed of Hisana again, meeting her in the water garden as always, but whenever he reached out to caress her face, she would disappear.

But last night, that dream had vanished quickly. He recalls hearing a soft voice singing a rather sad song to him, something that sounded like a lullaby in a different language, actually. Whatever it was, it had banished the dreams that normally haunt him every night, and he’d actually slept well for the first time in a long time.

Slowly, Byakuya sits up in his bed, looking around. Ra is beginning to rise from the horizon, his rays of sunlight shining over the land of Egypt.

He looks on his right, and to his surprise, Renji is sitting next to the bed, fast asleep.

_ What is he doing here? _ Byakuya wonders, blinking the sleep from his eyes.  _ Did… Did he sing to me last night? _

As he pulls the canopy aside, that’s when Renji also stirs, gradually waking up. Byakuya watches as Renji opens his eyes, blearily looking around and wincing at the pain in his neck.

“What the…?” he mumbles.

“Good morning,” Byakuya greets.

Renji looks at him in surprise. “Your Highness!” he says, getting up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep here, I-”

“Calm down,” Byakuya says, not unkindly. “What are you doing here?”

“I came in to see you last night,” Renji explains. “How are you feeling now?”

“I’m feeling better.”

Then, Renji looks down. “Why did you do that, Your Highness?” he asks. “Why’d you take the knife attack for me?”

Truthfully, Byakuya does not know exactly why he did that yesterday.

He does remember hearing the commotion from one of the antechambers, and as he and Kensei neared the chamber, he’d heard the gasps of shock, and something about that had spurred him on. It had probably been an adrenaline rush.

But at the same time, there’s definitely something else. Byakuya doesn’t know what it was, but his instincts had told him to do something, anything, to help Renji out.

Had it been gratitude? Desperation? He really doesn’t know.

“I… I don’t know,” Byakuya admits, looking down. “Before I even knew what I was doing, I just… acted.”

He then looks at Renji. “Last night, when I was sleeping, I heard a song,” he says. “Did you sing to me?”

Renji blushes slightly, and he averts his eyes. And oddly enough, it’s so… endearing to him. 

“Yes, I did,” he says.

“What was that song?”

“An old Neshite lullaby. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. She always had the best singing voice in the whole empire.” A fond smile crosses Renji’s face as he recalls the memory, and Byakuya can’t help but think how sweet he looks right now.

Feeling curious, he presses a bit more. “What was your mother like?” he asks.

Renji’s eyes are now wistful as he speaks, having become visibly softer. “She was beautiful,” he says. “Beautiful and kind and so very loving. As a priestess, she was elegant and graceful, but also pretty dangerous when angry. As a mother, she was very sweet towards me and my friends. When she smiled, it was like looking at Arinniti herself.” He sighs sadly. “I really miss her sometimes. She died before the war broke out… I sang the lullaby to her as she breathed her last.”

Just listening to Renji talk about his mother, Byakuya can’t help but feel fascinated. From what he knows now, she sounds like a lovely person, and seeing him look so sad makes his heart ache a bit.

“I…” Byakuya trails off. Should he offer condolences for a woman he’s never met? Would Renji appreciate it?

So he changes his response.

“She sounds like a wonderful woman,” he tells him.

“She really was,” Renji agrees.

Byakuya looks out at the early morning sky. “I never really knew my mother very well,” he admits. “She died of illness when I was only a baby. From what people tell me, I may take after my father in appearance, but in terms of personality, I take after my mother more.”

A soft sigh escapes him, and he looks down. “I… I thank you for last night, Renji,” Byakuya tells him quietly. “Because of you, I actually slept peacefully for the first time in a long while.”

Renji looks at him in surprise. “Is that so?”

“It is. Again… I thank you.”

Right then, the large doors to the bedchambers open up, and Retsu enters, stopping in surprise upon seeing the both of them awake.

“Good morning, Your Highness, Renji,” she greets, then glances at the latter. “If you could step outside, that would be appreciated. I need to take care of His Highness’ injury.”

“Of course,” Renji says, getting up from the chair. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Once Renji has left the bedchambers, Retsu checks on Byakuya’s wound, applying some more disinfecting salve to it. It’s doing much better now, and it’s healed quite well today.

After Retsu has finished, Byakuya gets up to go and take a bath in the adjacent bathing chamber.

The bathing pool has already been filled with warm, lotus-scented water, and once Byakuya has freshened his mouth up, he strips out of his clothes and glides into the warm waters.

As he washes himself and scrubs his body with soap, Byakuya finds his thoughts wandering to Renji, as they have been this past while.

To think that Renji had once been so hostile to him… now, the events of the banquet feel like a distant memory. This past while, Byakuya has found himself truly enjoying his company, especially moments like the barge trip yesterday, with his amusing commentary regarding mummification… he never wants to treat Renji like how he did at the banquet ever again, and he’s grateful that he’s somehow managed to earn his trust now.

Whatever Renji’s making him feel right now, Byakuya isn’t sure. But he likes this warm and pleasant feeling, something he hasn’t felt in so long, and he knows that he wants to keep feeling this warmth even more.

And in this moment, it’s obvious that whatever his relationship with Renji is right now… it’s definitely more than a simple camaraderie. He hesitates to call it a friendship, because Renji might not think of him like that.

But one thing for sure, Byakuya is certain that they are more than just comrades as of now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> \- "Ta Sekhet Ma'at" translates to "the Great Field", and it is the Egyptian name of the Valley of the Kings; it's official name was "The Great and Majestic Necropolis of the Millions of Years of the Pharaoh, Life, Strength, Health in the West of Thebes". Long name, isn't it?
> 
> \- What Renji describes is actually how the funerals of Hittite royalty happened. As for the Egyptian mummification process, that is indeed how they removed the brain from the mummy.
> 
> \- The Book of Gates is an Ancient Egyptian funerary text from the New Kingdom, and it narrates the passage of a newly-deceased soul into the next world. The text and images associated with this book appear in many tombs of pharaohs of the New Kingdom, such as those of Horemheb and Ramesses VII.
> 
> \- Anpu is the Egyptian name of Anubis, the jackal-headed god of death in Egyptian mythology. The idea of the statues outside the burial chamber comes from photos of the tomb of Tutankhamun.
> 
> \- Arinniti is the sun goddess in Hittite mythology, also known simply as the Sun Goddess of Arinna.
> 
> I imagine Renji's mother to look kind of like Ofra Haza, a late Israeli singer with perhaps the most beautiful voice in the world. Since I can't put links, I recommend looking her up on Google images.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inner turmoil wracks both Renji and Byakuya as they try to come to terms with their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7, one that made me feel all melty and romantic inside while writing it. There's also some angst and inner conflict, and I'll admit, I also got a little sad while writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

In the month following that fateful day, it seems like Renji and Byakuya have been getting much closer than before. Renji has to admit, his respect for Byakuya has increased a bit after he’d taken a knife attack meant for him.

And seeing just how vulnerable and human he was when sleeping hasn’t made things awkward, like Renji had thought they would. Instead, it seems like that has only brought them even closer, and whatever it has awakened within him has only strengthened now.

He really doesn’t know how to describe it, but something about Byakuya just sets Renji at ease. When he’s with him, he feels… content. Whether they’re playing senet together or attending meetings and talking business, Renji has started feeling more comfortable and at peace whenever he and Byakuya are together.

In fact, as of recently, Renji has even started noticing quite a few things about Byakuya, namely his physical traits.

There’s no denying how splendid Byakuya is. With his long black hair, his pale skin, and his lean yet subtly-toned physique, he is quite beautiful, really. He has that kind of refined beauty that’s elegant and almost delicate, but at the same time, it’s obvious that he’s physically strong as well, if his lethal skills with the khopesh are any indication.

But overall, Renji can’t help but let his eyes linger on Byakuya’s beauty, which leads to some embarrassment if he gets caught looking at him for too long.

“Renji, are you listening to me?” Byakuya’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

Blinking, Renji realizes that his gaze has lingered on Byakuya again, this time during a walk through the great columned hall, and he’d hardly paid attention to what he had been talking about.

Looking down in embarrassment, he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “My apologies,” Renji says. “What were you asking me?”

While a little puzzled, Byakuya repeats his question. “I was asking you about your tattoos,” he says. “Have you had them for a long time?”

Renji nods. “My mother had similar tattoos on her arms,” he says. “I got tattooed when I was fourteen, I believe. When I told her that I wanted to join the army, she insisted that I get tattooed for some kind of divine protection against all harm in battle. It’s the same with my hair. She saw it as a gift from the gods, and refused to let me cut it at all; not that I’d want to, anyways.”

Byakuya listens, looking somewhat fascinated. “Is that so?” he says.

He then averts his eyes, looking somewhat… shy?

“You know, back when I first saw you, I was so mesmerized by your hair and tattoos,” Byakuya confesses. “They’re very beautiful, Renji.”

Renji feels his cheeks heating up quickly, and he looks down shyly. “Oh… thank you, Your Highness,” he mumbles.

He feels Byakuya’s eyes regarding him with mirth, and that only makes his blush deepen further.

He’s never felt this shy before, really. Renji has never thought that Byakuya would ever like his tattoos. No one has made his heart beat faster like this before, and he can’t help but enjoy this feeling.

However, this has certainly not gone unnoticed by his Hittite friends.

Right now, he, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are meeting up with Rangiku in the courtyard near Shunsui’s residence, discussing their lives this past month or so. Currently, Byakuya and Rukia are at a meeting to assist in preparation for an upcoming banquet, so they won’t be done until later on.

Somehow, the conversation turns to the subject of Byakuya himself.

“You know, I have to admit something,” Renji confesses. “I think His Highness is actually kinda… pretty.”

Surprisingly, none of them get angry with him. Instead, it seems like they all agree with him.

“You are right about that,” Yumichika agrees. “I know beauty when I see it, and Prince Byakuya is indeed quite beautiful. His cosmetics and beauty rituals must be high quality for him to look so lovely.”

“Seriously, how does he remain so pale in this kind of weather?” Shuuhei remarks.

“Like Yumi said, Pretty Boy must have a lot of cosmetics to keep himself looking good,” Ikkaku says.

Rangiku smirks at Renji. “Does this mean you have a crush on him, Renji?” she asks teasingly.

“Wait, what?!” Renji looks at her incredulously, blushing deeply. “Where the hell did you get that idea?!”

“Oh, but you’re blushing!” Rangiku teases. “Clearly you feel something for him, or else your face wouldn’t be as red as your hair!”

Mortified, Renji just hides his face as Rangiku and Shuuhei laugh.

“You shut up…” he mutters.

“I’m just teasing you, Renji,” Rangiku chuckles, then her expression becomes more serious. “But listen. It’s fine to think that the prince is attractive, but you have to remember that he is the prince of Egypt. We’re still slaves up until he becomes Pharaoh and sets us all free.”

Renji nods. “I’m fully aware,” he says.

“We don’t want you getting hurt, Renji,” Shuuhei tells him. “You understand?”

“I do.”

Rangiku’s words linger in Renji’s head as he walks back to the palace after their little meeting. She’s completely right in what she told him, and he knows it.

They may be acquaintances (friends? Comrades?) now, but Byakuya is still royalty. He’s the heir to the throne of Egypt, and Renji is still a Hittite warrior. And if they get closer than what they are right now, people will become suspicious. Renji cannot let his feelings get stronger; he has to nip these thoughts in the bud before it gets out of hand.

But it’s right as Renji thinks this that he ends up passing by the leisure pool in another courtyard, and he’s immediately drawn to the magnificent sight of Byakuya emerging from the pristine waters.

His mouth goes dry, and he hides behind a column as he observes the view.

Water droplets slide down Byakuya’s pale and flawless skin, glistening in the sunlight, and his wet black hair clings to his face and shoulders. He looks so stunning, yet at the same time, he looks so vulnerable in this moment.

That’s when Renji realizes what he’s doing, and he continues walking before Byakuya can see him.

However, his mind wanders back to that night, when he sang his mother’s lullaby to Byakuya, and the kind of feelings it had awoken within him. He’d realized back then just how lonely Byakuya truly is, and thinking about it just makes his heart hurt, really.

Renji doesn’t know why, but he wants to protect Byakuya, see him smile for real, and give him the companionship he so desperately yearns for… no, what is he even thinking? How can he be attracted to Byakuya like this? Has he forgotten that he’s still the enemy, even if they’re closer now? It’s absurd for him to think like this.

Even more, he’s started hearing rumours recently. Mayuri is still furious over losing his position as a slavemaster, and over having his daughter made into Kisuke’s disciple. According to Kisuke, Mayuri might be planning revenge against both himself and Byakuya.

Kisuke had told Renji about this when he and Byakuya were returning from overseeing the Hittites in Men-nefer, and he had wanted to speak to Renji once Byakuya had gone inside the palace.

“Mayuri has not been taking the loss of his position as a slavemaster very well," Kisuke had said. “What worries me, however, is that I think he might be going mad. I sincerely hope he will not go that far, but he might have plans to hurt you or His Highness. I want the both of you to be careful, and I will get to the bottom of this as soon as I can."

Kisuke's words ring in Renji's mind as he realizes something that makes his heart sink. If Mayuri finds out that he has feelings for Byakuya… oh gods, it could spell disaster for all of them.

 _No more._ He tells himself. _From now on, we must have a professional relationship._

It’s all for Byakuya’s sake, he reassures himself, trying to ignore the squeezing of his heart. 

And so, for the next few days, Renji tries to maintain a cordial distance from Byakuya. He only speaks to him when it comes to discussing the reports on the Hittites, and when needing a clarification on some part of Egyptian culture. Other than those times, casual conversations are at a minimum now. 

Seeing the confusion in Byakuya’s eyes whenever he turns down an offer to play senet or when he answers questions quick and to the point does hurt a little, but he keeps on reminding himself that he’s doing this for Byakuya’s safety.

But when he turns down an offer to go out on a boating trip on the Nile one day, and he sees not confusion but _hurt_ in Byakuya’s eyes this time, Renji realizes how much it pains to see him like that.

 _What am I doing?_ Renji wonders regretfully while walking away from Byakuya as quick as he can so that he doesn’t have to look at his hurt expression any longer. _I can’t do this to him!_

No matter how much he prays, however, Renji doesn’t know if he can do this any longer. He runs until he’s out in the palace courtyard, and he leans back against one of the alabaster columns, sliding down until he’s sitting on the ground.

 _Why…? Why does it hurt so much?_ Renji holds his hand over his beating heart, closing his eyes as he takes a shaky breath. He feels a lump in his throat, and he tries to fight back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes.

He’s never felt this kind of pain before, and he already feels his resolve starting to weaken. This isn’t good. This isn’t supposed to happen. No matter how much he’s tried to suppress his feelings, he can’t keep them down anymore.

What is he going to do now?

 _Gods help me…_ Renji prays as the ache in his heart becomes stronger. _Please, hear my prayers, and give me the strength I need._

Deep down, however, he knows that his prayers will not help him now. He’s in too deep, and there’s no turning back anymore.

* * *

_Renji… just what is troubling you?_

Byakuya walks back to his bedchambers, his mind reeling with confusion. For whatever reason, Renji has suddenly become distant from him, and he doesn’t know why. He rarely talks to him these days, and when he does, it’s only about business. Gone are the friendly, casual conversations they used to have, and gone are the moments where they play senet or read through old folk stories.

And just now, when Renji turned down his offer for a boating trip on the Nile… it hurt. Byakuya didn’t expect it, but it really, truly hurt, especially when Renji had quickly left afterwards.

To think this is all happening right as Byakuya’s attraction to him has become stronger… 

The more he’s tried to deny his attraction to Renji, the more he cannot. Never in his twenty-four years of living has Byakuya met someone so unique and captivating like this young Hittite warrior. His hair, his tattoos, his wolfish smile… all of those are mesmerizing, of course. But for someone who looks so rough and fierce, Renji is so gentle and kind and considerate towards others, and it’s truly fascinating.

And he likes his company. Byakuya won’t say it out loud, but Renji makes him feel warm and not so empty inside, and it’s been so long since he hasn’t felt so lonely. The last time he felt this warmth was when Hisana had been alive, and he doesn’t want to feel lonely all over again.

But why is Renji pushing him away now? Just what is running in his head that’s making him act like this?

Byakuya sighs softly as he enters his bedchambers, sitting down upon his bed. He wishes that he can talk to Renji casually again, that Renji isn’t pushing him away like this.

A knock on his doors get his attention, and Byakuya looks up to see Rukia standing in the doorway.

“May I come in, Brother?” she asks.

“You may,” Byakuya says quietly.

Rukia enters, and she looks at him in worry. “Is everything okay? You look troubled,” she says.

“I am troubled.” Byakuya runs his fingers through his hair, sighing again.

“This is about Renji, isn’t it?” Rukia guesses.

Byakuya looks at her in surprise. “How did you…”

“I’ve noticed that he’s been avoiding you,” Rukia tells him, approaching the bed and sitting down next to him. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Brother. I’ve seen how close you and Renji have become now.”

She regards him gently. “You… You care about him, don’t you?”

He has no idea just how Rukia is able to pinpoint his emotions so well, especially since he’s normally so stoic and unreadable most of the time. Then again, perhaps it’s some kind of sisterly thing she has, even if she’s only his half-sister.

Slowly, Byakuya nods. “I do care about him,” he admits. “I’ve never met anyone like him, and it hurts that he’s pushing me away. I don’t know why he’s doing such a thing, especially after he’s been so willing to talk to me this past while.”

“What do you mean?” Rukia asks. “How has he been pushing you away?”

“We don’t talk about mundane things anymore. The only time we talk now is for discussing the management of the Hittite slaves, and even then, he’s always quick and to the point,” Byakuya tells her. “I don’t want to force him to talk, but I don’t know just what is going through his head either.”

“I see…” Rukia looks down thoughtfully. “Would you like me to speak to him? Perhaps he’s got his own inner turmoil that he doesn’t know how to deal with.”

Byakuya mulls over her words, recalling the troubled expression on Renji’s face after his offer for a boating trip. Just what is going through Renji’s mind right now?

“Are you not angry, Rukia?” Byakuya asks, glancing at her.

Rukia just smiles softly. “No, Brother,” she says. “If Renji makes you happy, then that’s wonderful. Besides, you’ve been sad for too long, and it’s about time that you find happiness again.” Her smile fades. “But please, be careful. If Grandfather discovers this, the consequences will be terrible.”

“I understand.”

Her smile comes back, this time more teasing. “And I do hope that you and Renji won’t act like flustered, blushing children like Ichigo and Orihime,” she says playfully.

Byakuya can’t help the chuckle that escapes from him. “Don’t remind me.”

“I heard that, Your Highness!”

“I’m telling you, Ichigo and I aren’t like that!”

Ichigo and Orihime hurriedly enter Byakuya’s bedchambers at almost the same time, both giving flustered denials only to stop as they realize that they’re both in the same place.

“Oh, um… hello, Ichigo!” Orihime greets, blushing as she smiles. “Didn’t think I’d see you here!”

“Me neither,” Ichigo says, also blushing. “A-Anyways… I believe we should take our leave now. Our apologies, Your Highnesses.”

They both bow hastily and depart, and Rukia just laughs.

“Those two are so adorable,” she says fondly.

Even Byakuya can’t stop himself from chuckling. “That they are,” he says. “Now if only Ichigo would actually confess to her…” He sighs, recalling how he’s often witnessed Ichigo being friendly and sweet to Orihime; offering her food, finding excuses to spend time with her in the garden, and the way he always regards her during banquets.

And it’s no secret that Orihime feels the same way for him; he’s actually lost count of the number of times he’s seen them blush and stammer around each other.

Another sigh spills from his lips, and he looks at Rukia with a small smile. “Thank you, Rukia,” he says softly.

Rukia smiles again. “There’s no need to thank me,” she reassures, getting up from the bed. “I hope things get better, Brother.”

With that, she departs.

Byakuya just sits on the bed, mulling over Rukia’s words.

He has indeed been so very lonely since Hisana’s death, but now, he’s actually got a chance at feeling happiness again. If Renji is the source of that happiness, then it doesn’t matter whether he is of a lower class or not. None of that matters.

But he’s not going to let Renji run away from him.

Having made his decision, Byakuya stands up, his princely demeanor back as he snaps his fingers. “Guards,” he calls, his voice ringing with authority.

Two guards march up to him.

“Find Renji and bring him to meet me in the water garden,” Byakuya orders.

“Yes, Your Highness,” the guards say, marching out.

With that, Byakuya heads to the water garden, determined to speak to Renji and figure things out once and for all.

When he arrives at the water garden, he sits on the ledge and watches the lotus flowers in the water. The way the evening sun shines upon them is almost dreamlike, and watching them rest peacefully on the water’s surface brings a sense of peace to Byakuya.

“You wished to see me, Your Highness?” Renji’s voice comes from behind him.

Byakuya gets up and turns to face him, watching as the guards head back up the steps.

Once they’re out of sight, he wastes no time in getting to the point.

“Why have you been avoiding me, Renji?” Byakuya asks him sharply.

Renji doesn’t flinch or react. His expression is neutral as he answers.

“We need to maintain a professional relationship, Your Highness,” he tells him. “If people start noticing us being closer than usual, it could spell disaster for all of us.”

But something in Renji’s eyes makes Byakuya realize that there’s something else going on. His eyes look troubled and almost… guilty. It makes Byakuya wonder if Renji is feeling bad about pushing him away these past few days.

“I can see that there is something else that is bothering you,” Byakuya tells him, trying to mask his hurt under a stern voice.

“There’s nothing else that’s bothering me,” Renji denies.

“Don’t deny it, I can see it in your eyes,” Byakuya says tersely. 

Then, he can’t help it anymore. Byakuya just looks almost desperately at him, his heart aching now. “Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me? Please, just tell me, Renji. What’s happening?” he asks.

That gets a reaction. Now, Renji just closes his eyes as something within him breaks. When he opens his eyes again, Byakuya sees guilt and distress in them, and his heart hurts even more.

“Have you heard the rumours about Mayuri’s anger? Apparently, he’s planning on some kind of payback against you. If he finds out just how close we are, he could endanger you, Your Highness,” Renji tells him, looking down. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

The sheer guilt in Renji’s voice makes Byakuya step back a little in shock. “Renji…” he whispers.

“I shouldn’t feel this way about you, but… but I can’t help it,” Renji confesses. “In spite of… of what I am… I care about you, Your Highness.”

Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly. Is he hearing this right? _He… He cares as much as I do?_

“No matter how much I try and deny it, I can’t stop myself from feeling like this,” Renji continues, looking away. “I don’t like seeing you so sad and lonely, and I don’t want to see you in pain anymore, Your Highness. I know it’s wrong for me to feel this way, since I’m not… I’m not nobility or Egyptian, but I can’t-”

“Renji.” Byakuya interrupts him, his heart feeling so light after listening to Renji’s heartfelt confession.

Walking towards him, Byakuya just gives him the gentlest of smiles. “If you are worried about my safety, I am more than capable of handling myself,” he reassures him. “I won’t let Mayuri try and hurt me. And I won’t let him hurt you either… because I care as well.”

Renji looks at him, stunned. “You… you feel the same?”

Byakuya nods. “Yes,” he says, giving him a pleading look as he rests his hands on Renji’s shoulders. “So please, Renji. Don’t push me away anymore.”

Never has he felt so exposed and open in front of anyone, but right now, Byakuya doesn’t care about that. Renji’s eyes are filled with fondness and reverence, and he brings his hands up to caress Byakuya’s cheeks.

His hands are so gentle, so loving, and Byakuya can’t help but lean into his touch. Then, Renji moves closer to him, their foreheads touching now, their lips inches apart. He pauses, as if waiting for permission.

Without hesitating, Byakuya closes the distance and captures Renji’s lips with his own, his eyes fluttering shut.

Renji responds immediately, his lips moving gently and tenderly against his own, and his hands move to Byakuya’s waist, pulling him closer. Byakuya circles his arms around Renji’s shoulders, kissing him back just as gently, savouring the warmth of his lips, the comfort of his embrace, his pleasantly-spicy scent, one that’s so dangerously addictive to him.

And in this moment, he has never felt so alive.

They slowly pull away, and Byakuya keeps his eyes closed as he feels Renji pressing his lips upon his forehead so reverently. It’s so innocent and tender, and such a simple kiss on his forehead makes his heart flutter.

Byakuya knows that this is reckless. Loving Renji, even while knowing that he will have to let him and the Hittites go once he takes the throne, is dangerous.

But as of now, it doesn’t matter. Byakuya has never felt happier in his life than he does now, and he is going to enjoy every single moment he can get.

“Thank you, Renji,” Byakuya whispers, looking up at him.

Renji just smiles before he leans in to kiss him again, and Byakuya lets himself get lost in his arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they've finally kissed!
> 
> Honestly, I've always been a real sucker for rich/poor romances, and that's part of why I love this ship so much. I also tried to keep them in character when confessing to one another, so I hope I did okay!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	8. Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya spend the night together in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected, haha! But this is quite a romantic chapter, with some character introspection, so I hope you all enjoy!

Renji has never imagined that he’d feel so, so very happy and light in his entire life, especially after being captured and made into a slave for the Egyptians. But ever since that fateful day in the water garden, where he’d learned that his love for Byakuya hadn’t been unrequited after all, their feelings for one another have only grown much stronger than before.

Even so, considering their situation, they both have had to be very careful with showing affection to one another. After all, it would be highly unpleasant if they get caught kissing or embracing out in the open.

However, Renji can’t deny the thrill he feels from stealing kisses with Byakuya out in the water garden, from pinning him up against a column as he captures his lips with his own… it’s all undeniably risky, but so very exciting as well.

There have been times, however, where he is hit with guilt over engaging in a secret romance with the crown prince of Egypt, especially when he himself is a Hittite whose loyalty lies with the Hittite Kingdom. What would his friends say if they discover this? What about his mother, his father?

Even then, it’s when he’s with Byakuya that such worries are quelled. He’s never imagined that Byakuya would be the one to make his heart beat a little faster, but he cannot be happier than he is now.

To think that someone who appears so aloof and cold to the rest of the world can be so passionate and caring at the same time. Just how does Byakuya even manage to be so stoic and icy on a regular basis? Honestly, wearing a mask like that almost all the time sounds unbearable, and Renji can’t imagine just how many emotions Byakuya has kept suppressed within him for so long.

If he’s ever in Byakuya’s shoes, he’d probably go mad from being an ice prince for so long on a regular basis.

It’s truly a privilege for Renji to see this warm and caring side to Byakuya. To see his stoic gray eyes filled with emotion, to see his gentle smiles, and to hear his deep voice become softer and kinder toward him… he’s never felt so lucky in his life.

At the same time, however, Renji fears the consequences of getting caught.

He’s heard how brutal some of the execution methods can be. While they’re rare, they are absolutely merciless… come to think of it, perhaps that’s why executions are rare. After all, who wants to be burned alive, drowned, or impaled so cruelly?

The thought of meeting either of those fates makes Renji shudder. It would truly be a terrible fate for him, and he hates to imagine how Byakuya would suffer as well.

His urge to protect Byakuya becomes stronger than before; Renji wants to make sure he is safe from all harm, that nothing horrible will happen to him. Of course, Byakuya is more than capable of handling himself, but when he looks so vulnerable, it’s easy to forget how strong he really is.

Renji wanders through the hall near the Queen’s courtyard, just looking at the painted scenes on the walls. There are paintings and carvings of daily life in the palace, scenes of stories about the gods, and it’s admittedly quite interesting to look at.

But right then, his thoughts are interrupted when he hears someone calling his name. When Renji turns to the source, he realizes that it’s Orihime, who is coming from the other hall towards him.

“What is it?” Renji asks.

“Her Highness wishes to speak with you,” Orihime tells him. “Please, follow me.”

With a nod, Renji follows Orihime out to the courtyard, but instead of the water garden, he’s led towards a garden filled with beautiful, blooming pink roses, and a pool of water right in the center. The sweet fragrance of the rose flowers hits him immediately, and he can’t help but admire the beauty of the roses in bloom.

Rukia sits upon the polished steps leading into the pool, admiring a rose in her hand, and as Renji approaches her, she looks up and smiles at him.

“Thank you, Orihime,” she says with a nod. “You are free to go.”

Orihime bows. “Of course, Your Highness.”

As she departs, Renji bows slightly and sits down next to Rukia. “You wished to speak to me, Princess?” he asks.

“I did, yes,” Rukia says, sitting up straighter. “But first, what do you think of the rose garden? It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Renji nods. “It is,” he says. “I’ve never seen flowers like these before.”

“This was the Queen’s favourite garden to spend time in,” Rukia says, smiling faintly. “Same with Hisana.”

“I see.” Renji just admires the roses for a little bit before he turns to Rukia. “What did you want to speak to me about, Your Highness?”

Rukia turns to look at him. “I’m curious, Renji,” she says. “What are your feelings for Brother?”

Renji blinks, looking at her in surprise. “What… What do you mean?” he responds, trying to keep his voice neutral.

But Rukia just responds with a knowing smile. “I’m not planning on telling anyone about you and Brother,” she reassures sincerely. “And I know the extent of his feelings for you. I just want to know about yours.”

“Well, um…” Renji looks down shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I care about him a lot. I know it’s kind of strange, especially considering how we first met.” He chuckles at that, and continues. “But I’ve come to see just how genuine he is, how he’s not such a cold person all the time, and also just how adorable he can be.”

“Adorable?” Rukia raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

A fond smile crosses Renji’s face. “The way he once told me about his favourite tale, The Story of Sinuhe, he seemed almost eager to share it with me,” he recalls, smiling at the memory of the way Byakuya’s eyes almost lit up back then.

Then his smile fades. “But I don’t want him to get hurt,” he admits. “And I’ll admit, I also feel a little bit guilty about loving him, since I don’t even know what has happened in my homeland now. But I don’t want to give up on our love. He… He makes me happier than I’ve ever been.”

Rukia smiles softly. “Well, I’m happy for both you and Brother,” she says honestly. “You both deserve to be happy, especially Brother.”

Her eyes become more wistful as she continues. “Ever since Hisana died, Brother has been so very lonely,” she tells him. “I’m sure you know already, but she was like, the light of his life. I thought he would never be able to be happy again, but seeing how happy he is with you… I’m so glad.”

But then she regards Renji with more serious eyes. “I beg of you, please be careful,” she pleads. “Grandfather had been very displeased when Brother had been fighting him to take Hisana as his fiancée, and if he discovers the both of you, well… I’m certain that he will not be as merciful as he was back then. I’d hate to imagine what he would do to Brother and you.”

Renji nods. “I’m fully aware,” he says sincerely. “I promise that I won’t let any harm come to His Highness.”

“And you’d better not break his heart either,” Rukia warns playfully, wagging a finger at him. “Or else you’ll have one angry princess to deal with.”

“As if I would,” Renji chides her, smiling lightly as he stands up. “I’d never hurt him.”

With a smile, Rukia nods. “Good. Now then, I suppose we should be settling down for the evening?”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

With their talk finished, Renji heads back into the palace to wind down for the evening. As always, dinner is of the best quality, and by the time he’s ready to go back to his chambers, he feels pretty relaxed. 

However, as he heads to his chambers, Renji finds himself summoned to Byakuya’s bedchambers, to his surprise. There’s no exact reason given, which makes him a little curious as to why the prince wishes to see him at this point in the evening.

When Renji arrives there, he sees Byakuya sitting on a gold chair and reading through a papyrus scroll. As if sensing his presence, he looks up from the scroll, and after he dismisses Ichigo, his eyes soften a little.

“I have a request I want to make of you, Renji,” he begins, setting the scroll down. As he gets up, though, he looks down rather shyly.

“Will… Will you stay here with me for the night?” he asks.

Renji’s eyes widen slightly.  _ Is he serious about this? _

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Of course I am,” Byakuya says. “I just want to lie down next to you, nothing more than that.”

Honestly, Renji wants the same. He wants to fall asleep next to Byakuya and wake up to his beautiful face the next morning. However, for them to lie share the same bed… it’s very risky. And if they somehow get caught by an unsuspecting servant…

No, he’s not going to reject this request. He just has to make sure they won’t get caught.

With his mind made up, Renji nods with a smile. “I’ll stay with you tonight,” he says. “But once you’re asleep, I will have to go back to my own chambers. We wouldn’t want anyone to catch us.”

Byakuya nods. “I understand,” he says. “You may go and get ready for sleep, then.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Renji stops by his quarters to prepare himself for sleep. After a warm bath, he rinses his mouth out and changes into a white sleeping tunic to protect himself from the cool desert nights. With all of that taken care of, he returns to Byakuya’s bedchambers, being as sneaky as possible.

The oil lamps are already extinguished, and the only light in the room is from the moon high up in the sky, its light filtering through the curtains from the balcony. Byakuya is already lying in bed, having prepared himself and now dressed in a plain sleeping tunic, completely free of his kohl, cosmetics, and gold adornments. Really, it never fails to amaze Renji just how human Byakuya can look in moments like this.

He approaches the bed and pushes the canopy aside before climbing into bed and under the sheets next to Byakuya, who moves closer to Renji immediately and starts running his fingers through his hair.

“I hope you are comfortable here,” Byakuya says.

“Yes, I am,” Renji says, enjoying the sensation of Byakuya’s gentle fingers in his hair. “I’ll admit, it’s still a bit strange to be sleeping on an actual bed.”

At that, Byakuya looks up at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not exactly rich, you know,” Renji reminds him. “Back in Hattusa, we slept on thin mats upon the floor of our little hut. Same when I joined the army; my bed in the barracks was a mat on the floor.” He sighs. “I never imagined that I’d be sleeping in the same bed as a prince, really.”

Byakuya remains silent for a moment. “Just what was Hattusa like?” he asks him. “I wish to know more about what your home life was like.”

A smile crosses Renji’s face, and he lays on his back, staring up at the underside of the canopy. “Well, Hattusa is quite big,” he says. “It’s surrounded by walls, and flanking the main gates are two sphinx statues. The outer city consists of the slums and the peasant homes, as well as the Temple of Hapantali. The inner city, separated by another wall, has all the temples, residences of nobility, and the army barracks as well. And higher up near the valley is the royal residence.”

That’s when he becomes more wistful as he recalls the amount of destruction upon the outer city of Hattusa during the war. Renji sighs softly as he wonders just how the rest of the city has managed following the Egyptians plundering it.

Trying to dispel those thoughts, Renji continues talking about his childhood. “That tiny little hut I grew up in… it could barely keep out the cold during the winter. But it was good enough for us,” he recalls, smiling faintly. “In fact, during the winter, we get this white, powdery-like crystals that fall from the sky in multitudes. It’s called ‘snow’, and it’s quite beautiful, really.”

Byakuya looks fascinated. “I’ve never heard of anything like that,” he says. “It sounds so interesting.”

His fingers are so gentle in Renji’s hair, and Renji can’t help but smile at him. “You really like my hair, don’t you?” he asks.

Byakuya blushes slightly as he nods. “Yes,” he murmurs. “I’ve never seen hair so beautiful until now.”

_ Oh… he really knows how to flatter a man, doesn’t he? _ Renji thinks, gently caressing Byakuya’s face.

“Well, you know what?” Renji says, smiling softly. “I’ve never seen a man so beautiful until now.” 

Again, Byakuya averts his eyes shyly. “You believe I am beautiful?”

“Of course you are,” Renji continues, his voice a murmur. “Your skin is so pale and soft… it reminds me of the snow in the winter. And your hair, it’s softer than the finest of fabrics, really. But the most beautiful part of you is your eyes.”

“How so?”

Renji’s fingers trail down Byakuya’s cheek, and Byakuya places his hand over Renji’s hand to keep it there.

“Your eyes are so expressive,” Renji tells him. “You may not show too many emotions, but your eyes say everything on your mind.”

Once more, Byakuya blushes. “Just what has put you in this mood, Renji?” he asks.

Renji just looks down thoughtfully. He doesn’t really have a proper answer for him, and honestly, he himself doesn’t know exactly why he’s behaving so romantically right now. Perhaps it’s because of his lack of experience in real, true love?

“I… I’ve never really been in love before,” he admits. “Whenever my mother told me stories about my father, she’d always become softer and have this distant kind of fondness in her eyes. Whenever Rangiku and Shuuhei look at each other, I can see how happy they are with each other, and the same with Ikkaku and Yumichika. I’ve had short things with a few girls and guys, but none of them ever felt this… this real.” He smiles. “But now I know just what it’s like to really be in love.”

Byakuya nods. “I suppose it’s the same for me,” he says. “Before you, I only loved Hisana, and when she died, I felt such an unbearable emptiness within me.” He closes his eyes and sighs. “I don’t want to lose you as well, Renji. I wish we didn’t have to hide our love.”

Renji smiles sadly. “Me too,” he says.

Oh, how Renji wishes that Mayuri’s threat and their status difference didn’t have to exist. He wishes that he didn’t feel so conflicted about their love, and that they could love each other freely like Rangiku and Shuuhei, like Ikkaku and Yumichika… like his own mother and father.

Holding Byakuya close, he kisses him for a little bit, and Byakuya returns the kiss just as gently. When Renji pulls away, he quietly sings his mother’s lullaby, watching as sleep slowly takes a hold of his lover.

“Good night, Your Highness,” he murmurs.

“Please, call me ‘Byakuya’ when we’re alone,” Byakuya whispers to him.

Renji looks at him in surprise, but he smiles. “Good night… Byakuya,” he says lovingly, stroking his cheek.

Byakuya smiles at that, then closes his eyes as he succumbs to sleep.

With a gentle smile, Renji carefully climbs out of the bed and kisses Byakuya’s forehead. But as he pushes the canopy aside, Byakuya suddenly grabs his wrist.

“Don’t go,” he pleads. “Please.”

The longing in Byakuya’s voice pierces Renji’s heart, and he can’t resist such an earnest plea. 

“Alright,” Renji says, climbing back into the bed.

He’ll just have to leave before dawn, he decides as he settles down next to Byakuya. The last thing he feels before sleep claims him is Byakuya holding him close, and he can’t help but wrap his arms around him in return.

* * *

The next morning, Byakuya wakes up feeling very well-rested, and he can also feel the remnants of Renji’s warmth upon him. Renji had already left before dawn, but Byakuya truly appreciates his company last night. Remembering his body warmth and his strong arms around him makes him smile a little.

After he’s freshened up, bathed, changed into his shendyt and gold jewellery, and has kohl applied around his eyes, Byakuya heads out to the Temple of Ra.

He’s going to meet with Kisuke regarding the rumours about Mayuri’s anger. Whatever Mayuri is planning, he wants to find a way to protect Renji as well. He cannot bear the thought of Renji getting hurt, especially if he decides to get hurt for his sake.

As much as Byakuya loves Renji’s passion, there are times when it seems to border on recklessness, not unlike a stray dog, really. However, he supposes, that’s one of the things he loves about this Hittite warrior.

The desert sun shines down upon Byakuya as he rides his chariot towards the Temple of Ra. When he arrives, the priests are quick to bow to him and greet him formally, to which he responds with polite nods, all with an impassive face.

Nemu emerges from the temple sanctuary, bowing to him. “Welcome, Your Highness,” she greets. “What brings you here?”

“I wish to speak with Kisuke,” Byakuya tells her.

“Kisuke is in the sanctuary for Hathor,” Nemu says. “Please, follow me.”

Byakuya follows her inside the temple, closing his eyes briefly as he’s hit with perfumed incense and the hymns and chants to Ra.

Being inside a temple is always another experience for Byakuya. As the future Morning and Evening Star, he’s had to learn how to perform prayers and ceremonies for the gods, seeing as it will be one of his duties as a Pharaoh. He feels a trance-like state settle upon him as he enters the presence of the gods, following Nemu to Hathor’s chamber.

It almost feels like Ra himself is watching him as he walks down the dark hallway.

When they reach the chamber of Hathor, Kisuke is just emerging from within.

“Ah, my good Prince!” he greets, bowing to him. “A pleasure to have you here.”

Byakuya nods. “Thank you,” he says to Nemu, who departs.

The difference between Kisuke and Mayuri is highly noticeable, Byakuya can’t help but think. While Mayuri was abusive and unpleasant with a permanent sneer on his face, Kisuke is always looking pleasant and is always polite and friendly to others. In fact, it seems like Mayuri’s authority as a high priest has been undermined ever since that visit with Renji.

“What brings you here, Your Highness?” Kisuke asks him.

“I am here to discuss some… rumours about Mayuri that I have just heard of,” Byakuya says. “Is it true that he is still furious?”

A serious look crosses Kisuke’s face, and he beckons Byakuya to follow him out into the courtyard, which he does.

Once they’re outside, Kisuke speaks. “I’m afraid the rumours are true,” he says seriously. “Ever since your visit here, Mayuri’s authority as a high priest has been undermined. More priests are answering to me instead of him, and he’s furious about it.”

Byakuya frowns. “What does he plan on doing?”

“I’ve worked with Mayuri since my youth,” Kisuke begins. “And let me tell you something, my good Prince. When Mayuri is angry with someone and wants retribution, he doesn’t always go directly after them, unless there is an opportunity. His main tactic has been to go after those close to his target.”

“Which means…”

“Yes. He might just target that Hittite, Renji. Or if he’s desperate enough… he might just go after Princess Rukia.”

Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly.  _ Would he really do something like that? _

“I’ve been monitoring him this past while,” Kisuke says. “And I will continue to do so, Your Highness. Nothing serious has come up yet, but if it does, I will put a stop to it.”

“Thank you, Kisuke,” Byakuya says.

With his visit over, Byakuya rides back to the palace, and he finds his thoughts lingering on Kisuke’s words.

Is Mayuri really willing to risk his own life to endanger Rukia? The man should be focused on upholding Ma’at, but considering how dangerous Mayuri has shown himself to be, maybe he’s willing to do that.

And who knows just what he’s willing to do to Renji? Just trying to imagine it is almost unbearable, and Byakuya knows he cannot let that madman near his lover at all costs. Yes, Renji is more than capable of handling himself, but even then, he might not be able to handle himself against Mayuri.

_ Horus, if you can hear my prayers… protect Rukia, and protect Renji. Do not let them fall victim to Mayuri’s schemes…  _ he prays.

When he’s back at the palace, Byakuya finds his thoughts wandering again as he makes his way to the terrace, this time to his goals of becoming Pharaoh.

Once Ginrei has passed into the next world, Byakuya will be Pharaoh, the Morning and Evening Star of Egypt. He wants to make Egypt into a strong and powerful land, and he wants to be a ruler who is worthy of the throne. And part of being a good and fair ruler is upholding his promises.

Byakuya recalls the promise he made to Renji, and his heart clenches slightly.

_ Can I really let him go when the time comes? _ He wonders to himself as he leans against the terrace.  _ I know I must honour my promise, but even then…  _

The thought of Renji leaving is unbearable to him.

Suddenly, the view of Waset is obscured by two hands over his eyes.

“Guess who?” Renji’s playful voice comes from behind him.

Byakuya finds himself smiling faintly. “I know it’s you, Renji,” he says with a soft chuckle. “Enough with the childish games.”

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Renji removes his hands.

When Byakuya turns to look at him, the first thing he sees is his wolfish, mischievous grin, and gold jewellery that glints against his bare torso.

Just seeing that playful smile makes Byakuya’s heart beat a little faster, and he can’t help but enjoy this blossoming warmth he feels when he pulls Renji with him behind one of the columns supporting the terrace.

Instantly, he’s swept up in a passionate kiss, and he returns the kiss just as fervently.

Renji’s passion almost overwhelms him, and he loves the way he’s pushed up against the column as he kisses his lover back.

The kiss is much too short for his liking, and he sighs softly as Renji pulls away with a smile.

As much as the thought of Renji leaving hurts him, Byakuya knows that if he were to force Renji to stay with him, he’d be miserable. He’d probably be furious at first, considering the promise he’d made, but he’d truly be a shell of his former self if he had to stay in Egypt while his friends were free to leave. In fact, he’d probably hate Byakuya for it.

Making Renji stay would be cruel to him, and Byakuya hates to imagine him so joyless and broken. And to be the very reason that he’s so broken… it truly hurts to think about it.

“What’s got you all troubled?” Renji asks, his warm voice breaking Byakuya’s inner conflict. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that kiss.”

Byakuya shakes his head, smiling softly at him. “It is nothing, my love,” he reassures him.

Renji just grins. “Sure didn’t look like nothing,” he says, his lips brushing against Byakuya’s cheek. “Whatever’s on your mind, just forget about it, Byakuya. Stay in this moment right here, and everything will be okay.”

He’s right, Byakuya concedes. So he looks up at him with a smile. “My apologies,” he says. “I’ll give you my full attention now.”

With another smile, Renji leans forward to kiss him again, and Byakuya kisses him back, circling his arms around Renji’s shoulders. As he gets lost in the kiss, he makes a decision.

Byakuya won’t think about Renji leaving until the time comes. He’s going to cherish every single moment they share together; every kiss, every embrace, every stolen moment… he’ll treasure them deeply.

And when Renji leaves, Byakuya will not be tormented or hurt. He will be blessed with those happy memories, and he will be a good and strong Pharaoh in Renji’s honour.

But until then, he’s going to cherish Renji with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> \- Fatal punishments were rare in Ancient Egypt, but they were merciless. Impalement was for treason, drowning was for corruption and tomb raiding, and burning alive was used for temple desecration, though that was hardly carried out a lot.
> 
> \- "The Story of Sinuhe" is considered to be one of the best works in ancient Egyptian literature, composed around 1875 B.C.. No one knows who wrote it, but because of its universal themes, the author has been likened as "the Egyptian Shakespeare". In fact, Naguib Mahfouz, a Nobel-winning Egyptian author, has published a story based on this work in 1941.
> 
> \- Hattusa was a walled city. Obviously, my description of the city isn't exactly accurate, but that's mainly because there's hardly anything left of Hattusa. As for the weather, the place it's located in (Corum province) is in the Black Sea region, which does get some snow in the winter.
> 
> \- Horus is a falcon-headed god of kingship and the sky, with quite a significant place in the Egyptian pantheon. In fact, the pharaoh of Egypt is often regarded as the manifestation of Horus on Earth, which shows how important he is.
> 
> Things are about to get real hot in the next chapter, so I hope you look forward to it ;)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	9. Seduction Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension between Renji and Byakuya reaches its peak at a banquet one night, and they both succumb to their mutual desire for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter that everyone's probably been waiting for! I'll admit, it was somewhat... tough to write, but really, it was so very hot and steamy. Be prepared for sexual tension, seductive games, and of course, sex ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Ever since that night when they slept in the same bed, it’s as if their love for one another has strengthened even further. Despite how risky it had been for Renji to sleep in the same bed as the prince, it had truly been a romantic night for them both.

However, as of recently, a new kind of feeling has awoken within Renji, and as the days pass, this feeling becomes more and more intense than before.

It starts shortly after Renji accidentally overhears Rangiku and Shuuhei making love in a palace storeroom, and while he had been rather embarrassed to hear them during such an intimate moment, it has affected him much more than he’d expected.

It’s been a while since Renji has last gotten intimate with someone, has last felt the pleasure of physical intimacy. But he hasn’t realized just how much he’s been craving that release, that primal contact with another person, until this incident. And now, his thoughts and dreams have been filled with visions of himself and Byakuya in the most intimate situations, and he can’t stop thinking about it at all.

Yes, Renji has started to lust after Byakuya. He wants to see the crown prince of Egypt at his most vulnerable, lying beneath him, moaning and coming undone as he succumbs to lust and passion, all at Renji’s hands. Gods, the visions that have lingered in his mind… just imagining the aristocratic and cool Prince Byakuya succumbing to lust is enough to make arousal flood through Renji’s mind.

Watching Byakuya in the meeting right now, seeing him look so dignified and elegant with his impassive expression, Renji can’t help but let his thoughts wander a little bit.

 _If only you knew what you do to me, Byakuya…_ He thinks to himself. _Would you beg me for it? Would you want it rough or gentle?_

He’s fantasized about all the ways he can take Byakuya: from behind, on his bed, in the bath, up against the wall, even behind the doors of the bedchambers as Byakuya speaks to someone outside while desperately trying to keep his voice controlled and level.

Most of his fantasies have been about taking Byakuya roughly, but he has had some fantasies where he’s been gentler with him. In those, he imagines bringing Byakuya to intense pleasure, kissing him all over his body, and teasing him until he’s a hot mess and begging him for more. He also imagines Byakuya clinging onto him as he shows him all his love in the most gentle and tender way possible.

Which one does Byakuya prefer, anyways? Sometimes, Renji wants to be gentle with him, and hold him close as they make love. But other times, he wants to be rough and make Byakuya take it nice and hard.

Really, though, Renji isn’t sure just how much longer he can resist Byakuya anymore. Never has he desired someone so much in his life until now, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it.

Tonight, there’s a rather festive atmosphere in the palace, since there is a large banquet being held. What for, Renji doesn’t know, but it doesn’t really matter. Parties mean lots of food and wine, after all. And banquets of rich people? Well, that means more food, more wine, and more entertainment.

The large banquet hall is filled with guests, the majority of them being nobility and other high-ranking people, all of them sitting at tables or mats and enjoying themselves, or wandering around the hall. Servants mill about, supplying tables and mats with platters of mouth-watering dishes, and serving girls pour shedeh for the guests. For tonight’s dinner, there’s the common staple of bread, roasted and spiced fish and meat like goose and gazelle and beef, boiled vegetables, and spiced cheese. And for dessert are dainty-looking honey cakes, and fruits like pomegranate, grapes, and dates.

As the servants serve food and wine to the guests, court musicians play festive melodies accompanied by singers with lovely voices. While music rings through the hall, beautiful court dancers twirl ribbons as they glide to the rhythm, entertaining the guests as they eat. A few priests also entertain the guests, mainly children, with magic tricks, earning gasps and applause from them. The hall is sweetened with the scent of incense, further enhancing the sensuality of the evening.

Renji sits upon a mat, joined by Rangiku, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. They all enjoy the well-prepared meal served to them, washing it down with the shedeh that’s poured into their goblets.

“Man… Egyptians really know how to party, huh?” Rangiku says after a bite of bread. 

“Tell me about it,” Shuuhei agrees, watching the dancers as he savours a piece of spiced gazelle. “This is some good food.”

“And this wine is the best!” Ikkaku cheers, drinking his goblet of shedeh before holding it out for a serving girl to refill. “Seriously, I could drink this all day!”

“Stop, Ikkaku,” Yumichika chides gently. “You’re already drunk.”

Renji just shakes his head while enjoying the sweet flavour of a honey cake. “The dancing’s nice, but really, I’m more entertained by those two,” he says, pointing at Ichigo and Orihime across the hall, who are blushing and shyly stammering at one another.

“Seriously? What’s so entertaining about that?” Shuuhei asks.

“Just watching them act like awkward fools is pretty fun, honestly,” Renji chuckles.

While his friends talk amongst themselves, he directs his gaze to the throne at the far end of the hall. Pharaoh Ginrei sits upon the throne, wearing his gold-and-blue striped headdress and his finest robes. Rukia stands on his left, dressed in her finest linen dress and her best gold jewellery.

And on his right is Byakuya, looking so beautiful tonight. Dressed in his finest linen shendyt, and with his golden cobra diadem circling his long black hair, a gold and turquoise collar necklace upon his bare chest, and his usual gold armlets and bracelets, the prince truly looks stunning.

Desire courses through Renji’s veins as he lets his eyes linger over Byakuya’s body.

There’s something in the air that’s affecting him, making him feel a bit more brazen tonight. Is it the desert heat? The festive atmosphere? Well, whatever it is, there’s something a little more sensual in the air tonight, and it makes Renji want to have some fun with Byakuya tonight… in more ways than one.

At some point, he gets up from the mat to walk around the banquet hall a little, like how others are doing, and that’s when he decides to play a little game. By now, Byakuya and Rukia have come to mingle in the court, which makes things much easier now.

Shortly after the serving girl refills his goblet with shedeh, Renji turns his gaze to Byakuya, who has just finished speaking with some officials. When his eyes meet Renji’s, he looks at him curiously.

With a slight smirk, Renji raises his goblet to his lips and takes a drink, lowering his eyelids slightly as he maintains eye contact, his gaze a bit more heated as he raises an eyebrow.

Sure enough, Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly, but Renji turns away. Even then, he can feel his eyes upon him, and he smiles inwardly.

_Oh, this is going to be good…_

He continues to make occasional eye contact with Byakuya, regarding him with heated eyes and the tiniest of smirks on his lips, gradually making his smiles more lustful, and then actually biting his lower lip while raising an eyebrow at him, as if asking ‘do you like what you see?’.

Each and every time, Byakuya can’t take his eyes off Renji, even staring at him almost shamelessly, and Renji loves it.

The next time he makes eye contact with Byakuya, it’s while the court magicians entertain the whole court with their magic. As they do a trick involving fire of different colours, Renji eyes Byakuya from across the hall and grins slightly before sliding his tongue over his upper lip.

This time, Byakuya visibly inhales as his cheeks flush slightly, and he tries to avert his gaze only to glance back at him a few more times.

Renji smirks to himself, feeling a little triumphant that he’s actually gotten Byakuya off guard. Even more, he feels pleased, as it is obvious that Byakuya desires him just as much right now.

He’s going to have so much fun tonight.

* * *

Byakuya cannot take his eyes off Renji at all, no matter how hard he tries. It seems like Renji has made it his mission to fluster him all night long. No, not seems. It clearly _is_ Renji’s mission to fluster him.

Every now and then, whenever they make eye contact, Renji will either regard him with a lustful gaze and a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. His eyes almost burn into him, and each smirk is enough to make Byakuya’s heart flutter a little.

Oh, how much he wants Renji to just take him already… he wants to surrender and let Renji overwhelm him with his passion and that powerful body of his. And knowing that Renji also desires him just as much this past while is truly thrilling for him. Yet it’s almost ironic that it is banquet that’s really bringing out the sexual tension between them.

His eyes meet Renji’s eyes again, and this time, Renji slowly licks off some honey from his forefinger, all while keeping his eyes on Byakuya.

And right then, Byakuya’s mouth goes dry.

He doesn’t know how much longer he can take. He might be a prince, but in this moment, Renji is the one with more power over him, and all with only a few seductive glances and subtle gestures… and Byakuya doesn’t even care.

But perhaps he should… level the playing field?

With this in mind, Byakuya takes a small branch of juicy red grapes from the fruit platter, and when Renji’s eyes meet his, he holds his gaze. Elegantly, he plucks a grape off the branch, and as he continues holding Renji’s gaze, Byakuya slowly slides the fruit into his mouth.

This time, Renji’s eyes widen slightly, and Byakuya feels a little triumphant. Taking it further, he slowly chews on the grape, all while regarding Renji seductively. Then, with the faintest of smiles, he turns and gracefully walks away.

 _I wonder if he will follow me?_ Byakuya wonders to himself, his expression impassive as he approaches Ichigo.

“I’ll be retiring for the night,” he informs Ichigo, his voice quieter. “Tell the servants that I have no need of assistance in getting ready for sleep. I wish to be alone tonight. And tell them and Rukia that I am not to be disturbed at all.”

Ichigo nods. “Of course, Your Highness,” he says. “Have a good night.”

Byakuya nods, and then briefly glances at the court as he makes his way to the entryway. Right now, everyone’s attention is focused on the singers, musicians, dancers, and magicians; no one will even notice his absence.

Except for Renji, who has perhaps already noticed, and no doubt will follow him. 

With that, he leaves the hall and makes his way to his bedchambers, the low thrum of arousal starting to kick in.

When he enters his bedchambers, the sweet henna incense is more arousing than calming now, and never before has he felt such an intense desire within him. Have Min and Bastet cast a spell on him tonight? Or is it just the arid heat mixed with the festive atmosphere that is affecting him like this?

After he retrieves a small bottle of rose-scented oil, Byakuya sits upon his bed, waiting for Renji to come.

And sure enough, Renji arrives in a matter of a few minutes. The doors close behind him as he makes his way towards the bed with a smile that’s sharp around the edges.

There is a predatory gleam in Renji’s smile, his eyes filled with pure lust, and he practically prowls towards Byakuya as he frees his hair from its ponytail. 

Just watching the way those scarlet locks flow gracefully makes Byakuya’s mouth dry again, and he can feel the blood rushing south now.

With a seductive smile of his own, Byakuya just elegantly beckons Renji to him. “Do you plan on ravishing me right here?” he asks teasingly.

Renji doesn’t answer. Instead, he takes Byakuya’s wrist and pulls him off the bed before capturing his lips with his own in a fervent kiss, one that Byakuya is all too happy to surrender to.

Renji’s lips are hot and rough against his own, and Byakuya can taste the sweet honey from dessert in his mouth. When Renji’s tongue slides against his lower lip, Byakuya opens his mouth up to him, deepening the kiss as he places his hands on Renji’s shoulders.

This is unlike any kiss he’s ever had before. Renji’s kisses are powerful, overwhelming, enough to make his knees weak, and Byakuya just cannot get enough of him. He needs more of this man now.

“I want you, Byakuya…” Renji whispers, his voice hoarse with desire as he slides his lips to Byakuya’s neck and kisses it.

“Me too,” Byakuya agrees, closing his eyes and sighing. “I want you so much…”

They remove their jewellery, setting them aside on the stool before Renji pulls Byakuya in for another kiss. Then they hurriedly remove each other’s shendyts and undergarments, breaking apart from the kiss once they’re naked.

Byakuya doesn’t feel shy or embarrassed when Renji just eyes his exposed body with a slight smirk. He feels his own mouth going dry as he takes in the sight of Renji’s naked, tattooed body, his eyes going down until they land on his long, thick, hard cock, upon which his eyes grow wide slightly.

“Oh…” Byakuya whispers, staring in shock at how well-endowed his lover is.

Renji grins. “You like what you see?” he asks.

“Very,” Byakuya says, regarding him with a lustful gaze as he steps closer to him.

He takes Renji’s cock into his hand, stroking it and enjoying the way Renji sighs in pleasure as his head tilts back and his eyes slide shut. Smiling, Byakuya kisses the tattoos on the side of Renji’s neck before tracing them with his tongue, and he moves his lips to his chest, pressing kisses all over before tracing the interlocking tattoos with his tongue, and going down further and further until he’s on his knees in front of Renji’s cock.

 _I need more…_ Byakuya thinks to himself.

Leaning closer to Renji’s cock, he slides his tongue over the tip, making his lover inhale sharply. Encouraged by this, Byakuya teases the tip with his tongue a little, then takes it into his mouth, sucking it gently.

“Oh… fuck, Byakuya…” Renji groans.

Slowly, Byakuya slides his mouth further down the shaft, his lips stretching a little as he closes his eyes. He can already feel his body becoming damp with sweat as he sets a steady rhythm with his mouth.

He should be embarrassed with himself. Princes do not stoop to such acts, and he should feel ashamed of himself for being so debauched, but Byakuya cannot bring himself to care. Perhaps it’s because he, the crown prince, is pleasuring a common-born warrior like this is why it’s so arousing? He’s giving all control to Renji, and he doesn’t care at all.

As he sucks Renji’s cock, he feels his fingers threading into his hair, and Byakuya opens his eyes to take in the sight above him.

Renji’s cheeks are flushed, his forehead shining in the dim light with a sheen of sweat, and with strands of crimson hair plastered against his sweaty forehead. His eyes are filled with lust as he looks down at Byakuya, almost burning into him and it’s all so perfect right now.

Knowing that he’s the reason this battle-hardened warrior is coming undone… Byakuya can’t help but moan around Renji’s cock, causing him to groan in pleasure. Unable to help himself, he quickens his pace a little, intent on making this man lose all control.

* * *

Pleasure surges through Renji as he looks down at the incredibly erotic sight of the crown prince on his knees, sucking his cock so shamelessly. The way his pale skin glistens with sweat, the way his mouth stretches around him, the way he purrs when Renji runs his fingers through his soft hair… oh, Byakuya knows what he’s doing, alright. His mouth is so hot, so wet, and never before has Renji felt such an intense pleasure until now.

“Gods, you’re doing good…” Renji groans. “You can take a little more, can you?”

Byakuya moans, looking up at Renji again to give permission. With that, Renji buries both hands in Byakuya’s soft hair and holds him still as he steadily works his dick in and out of that hot, wet mouth.

To think that he gets to see Byakuya like this and no one else does… it’s almost too much for him. He can’t believe this stoic and elegant crown prince can be so sensual and shameless right now, but it’s absolutely erotic to him. He can feel his balls tighten, and he immediately pulls out of Byakuya’s mouth.

“Enough…” Renji pants softly, enjoying the sight of Byakuya kneeling there and looking so debauched. “You did so good, Byakuya. You were perfect.”

Byakuya smiles at the praise, and Renji pulls him off the floor, capturing his lips in another kiss. As he kisses him deeply, he pushes Byakuya back onto the bed before sliding his lips down his pale neck and kissing the delicate skin there, earning a gasp of pleasure from Byakuya.

“You like that?” Renji murmurs.

Without waiting for an answer, he starts kissing down his chest, enjoying the way Byakuya moans and writhes beneath him. It seems that his skin is quite sensitive, and whenever Renji’s hair brushes against his skin, he ends up clutching onto the sheets beneath him.

“More… please…” Byakuya whispers desperately.

Renji smirks before taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Byakuya bites his lower lip to try and suppress his moans, but it’s useless. A whimpered moan spills from Byakuya’s lips, and Renji can’t help but grin.

He moves his lips further down until they’re near Byakuya’s cock, and he lightly licks the tip, making Byakuya shudder. Smiling slightly, Renji takes him into his mouth, sucking him gently as Byakuya gasps.

“Renji…” he moans as Renji sucks him steadily. “Please…”

But Renji pulls away for a brief moment. “Do you have any…”

Byakuya opens his eyes at that, and he nods. “Yes,” he says, passing him a bottle of oil.

At this, Renji can’t stop himself from grinning. “You’re well prepared,” he teases, enjoying the way Byakuya blushes and averts his eyes.

“Just get on with it already,” he mutters.

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Renji teases.

He applies a generous amount of rose-scented oil on his fingers, and he takes Byakuya’s cock back into his mouth as he rubs his fingers against Byakuya’s entrance.

Byakuya inhales sharply, and Renji feels his fingers running through his hair as he slowly slides his finger inside of Byakuya. This earns a gasp, and Renji just sucks him a little harder to try and distract him. Gradually, he stretches him out with the rest of his fingers, and once he’s ready, Renji withdraws his fingers and pulls his lips off Byakuya’s cock.

“Get on all fours,” Renji tells him, his voice hoarse.

Byakuya readily complies, turning over until he’s on all fours. Renji kneels behind him and readies his cock with oil before lining himself up against Byakuya’s entrance.

“Take me, Renji…” Byakuya pleads, looking back at him desperately.

“You want this so bad, hm?” Renji asks teasingly while running his hands over Byakuya’s ass. “How do you want it, Byakuya?”

“Just take me already, you fool!” Byakuya orders, trying to sound princely but failing.

Renji raises an eyebrow. Well, that’s not very polite. Perhaps a nice, rough pace will punish him sufficiently.

With that, he pushes himself inside Byakuya, groaning at the tight heat that surrounds his dick, and it takes all he has not to come immediately.

“Move, Renji…” Byakuya pleads. “Please…”

And Renji can’t hold back anymore.

He starts thrusting in and out of Byakuya, moving roughly and quickly. When the tip of his cock brushes against Byakuya’s sweet spot, he focuses on hitting that spot, all while Byakuya pushes back against him, his breath coming out in quick, heavy pants.

“Fuck, Byakuya…” Renji groans, leaning his body over Byakuya’s. “You feel so hot around me…”

Byakuya moans at that, and Renji grins as he continues thrusting.

“Be careful not to be too loud. You don’t want anyone hearing you, right?” he asks, moving his fingers around to Byakuya’s lips and pushing them into his mouth.

Immediately, Byakuya starts sucking on his fingers, his moans muffled. He tries to suck vigorously like how he’d sucked Renji’s cock, but it looks like the pleasure of being fucked from behind is too much for him to focus.

So Renji removes his fingers and pulls out of Byakuya. He quickly turns him over so that he’s on his back now, and then thrusts back into him again.

“I wanna see you,” Renji groans roughly, picking up his quick and rough pace again as sweat slides down his body. “Let me see you, Byakuya.”

“Don’t stop, please…” Byakuya begs, holding onto Renji’s arms as his lips are captured in a deep, hurried kiss.

Gods, Byakuya is so beautiful like this. Watching him come undone is truly amazing. His teary eyes are filled with desperate need, his cheeks are flushed, his hair clinging to his face with sweat… he’s absolutely gorgeous.

 _This man… he’s all mine…_ Renji thinks to himself, thrusting harder and faster and indulging in Byakuya’s moans. _All his royal authority… now under my command…_

The very thought sends Renji over the edge, and he slams into Byakuya as he groans, succumbing to the blissful white heat of release, rocking his hips as he rides it out into him.

Only a few moments later, Byakuya succumbs to his own release, arching his back with a gasp and a sob of relief.

As Renji gradually comes down from the high of his climax, he leans down and kisses Byakuya gently on his lips. Kissing his forehead, he slowly pulls out of Byakuya and lies down next to him on the bed to try and catch his breath.

“Wow… that was…” Renji trails off, his mind filled with bliss. “Hold on, I just gotta wipe us off…” He gets up in search for a cloth of some sort.

“Mmm,” Byakuya hums, also lying down to catch his breath.

Renji finds an older cloth and returns to the bed. After wiping himself and Byakuya down, he settles down next to him, still feeling high from such intense pleasure.

“Did you like it?” Renji asks, gently caressing Byakuya’s cheek.

Byakuya nods, smiling shyly. “I did,” he says. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good before in my life.” He then leans closer to Renji, his eyes glinting sensually. “I want more, Renji.”

Renji feels himself grinning. “Is that so?” he asks, rubbing Byakuya’s lower lip with his thumb. “Lucky for you, I have enough energy to go all night long.”

He relishes in the seductive smile that Byakuya gives him as he slowly takes Renji’s thumb into his mouth. And once more, Renji feels the thrum of arousal stirring within him as he slips his thumb out and swiftly captures Byakuya's lips with his own once more.

Oh, it’s going to be a very long night tonight… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> \- all the food being served at the banquet were common foods in ancient Egypt, at least for the wealthy. Bread, however, is a food that all Egyptians ate, whether they were poor or rich.
> 
> \- Shedeh was a wine of Ancient Egypt. It was believed to have been made from pomegranates, but now it's believed to have been made from red grapes.
> 
> \- Min is the god of sexuality and fertility in the Egyptian pantheon, and he was commonly depicted with an erection in artwork. Bastet, the cat-headed goddess, was also a goddess of love and sexuality, not just protection. 
> 
> Honestly, this is one of the most sexiest things I've ever written, and I blushed quite a lot while writing it. From the seduction game at the banquet to Renji and Byakuya actually doing it, this was quite a steamy chapter.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	10. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hittites are planning another battle against the Egyptians, and both Renji and Byakuya find themselves torn between their loyalty to their countries, and their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where all the sadness begins now! I made myself tear up a little while writing this chapter, especially towards the end. I'm also sorry if it seems shorter than usual. I also listened to the song "Written in the Stars" from the musical _Aida_ by Elton John and Tim Rice, which is pretty much where I got the fic title from.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Renji had thought that if he got a taste of Byakuya, his desire would be sated. However, it seems like his desire has only intensified, and now, Renji cannot stop lusting after Byakuya even more.

They’ve both come together many more times since that night, and not just in Byakuya’s bedchambers. They’ve done it in Renji’s chambers, in a private study room, out in the water garden, in Byakuya’s bathing chambers, among other places. And each time, the thrill only intensifies further.

He loves how Byakuya is so willing to trust him, so willing to let himself be human like this, and to be the only one to see him in such a private and intimate way is truly a privilege for him. And to be the one who can watch him come undone as he kisses him all over… it’s absolutely addicting.

Tonight, things are a little different, per request of Byakuya. He’d gently pushed Renji back onto his bed and tied his wrists with the bedsheets before straddling him. He’d then peeled off his shendyt and focused solely on his pleasure until he was ready for him, until Renji had been practically begging for him. And once he’d gotten to that state, Byakuya had untied his wrists after lowering himself onto him, letting Renji take control again.

Currently, Byakuya rides him, and Renji holds onto his hips as he guides the increasing rhythm. He’s so close now; with Byakuya’s tight heat clamping around him, he’s not sure how much longer he can last. His breathing becomes more intense as he quickens his pace slightly, and judging from Byakuya’s moans, he’s also getting closer.

“I’m close… I’m so close, Byakuya…” Renji grunts, thrusting up into him.

“Come…” Byakuya whispers, moving quicker now. “Come for me, Renji.”

He leans down and kisses Renji deeply, and that does it. Renji thrusts up into him once more as he comes with a moan of Byakuya’s name, which is enough to make Byakuya come too, clamping down around him as he comes.

And later on, after they’ve both cleaned themselves off, they just lie down in bed in each other’s arms, incredibly satisfied and relaxed after such an intense session.

However, such bliss doesn’t last for long.

When Renji closes his eyes to succumb to sleep, he is plagued with nightmares more vivid than anything he’s ever dreamed before.

He’s out in the Sinai Peninsula, the scorching desert heat burning down upon a vicious battle that rages all around him. Blood soaks into the sand, and cries of anger and pain echo in the air. But while Renji is used to this sight, there’s something about this battle that is truly unsettling.

There’s something right in the middle of the fray, and he doesn’t know what it is exactly. It’s a tall pole of some sort, but what exactly it is, Renji doesn’t know.

Something within him is telling him to go and see what it is.

Renji fights through the raging battle as he makes his way towards the center, noticing that everyone is staying away from it for some odd reason.

But when he gets to the center of the battleground, his heart drops as he stares at the sight before him in horror.

It’s a tall, wooden spike covered in blood, but that’s not it. Impaled upon it through his stomach is Byakuya, his eyes glassy and lifeless, his lips stained with blood.

 _What…? What the hell is happening?_ Renji wonders, bewildered.

Then, Mayuri’s unpleasant voice echoes in his ears.

 _“This is all your fault, Hittite,”_ he sneers. _“He died because of you! His blood is all over your hands!”_

He looks down at his own hands, and to his horror, they are stained with blood. How they even got there, he has no idea.

And right then Renji’s eyes fly open as he gasps, sitting upright immediately. His heart pounds hard against his chest, and he looks around the room, slowly calming down as he realizes that he’s in Byakuya’s bedchambers.

Speaking of Byakuya… 

Still feeling that sense of panic, Renji glances to his right only to see Byakuya next to him, slowly waking up.

 _Oh, thank the gods…_ Renji thinks, sighing in relief.

Just what the hell was that dream? Rangiku had once said that sometimes, dreams can be a foreshadowing of things to come in the future, and while they might not make sense at the time, everything will fall into place when it happens.

Could this dream really be some kind of vision?

“Renji…?” Byakuya sits up, a look of concern on his face as he gently touches his shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Swallowing, Renji nods. “I’m alright,” he says softly. “Just… Just a nightmare.”

“What was it about?”

“It’s too surreal to talk about,” Renji deflects. “I’ll be okay. I just need some sleep.”

As he lies back down, Byakuya leans into him, resting his head on his chest. “I’m right here, Renji,” he reassures gently. “So sleep well. I promise that nothing will happen.”

He presses a kiss on Renji’s forehead before cuddling into him, and Renji smiles faintly as he holds Byakuya close to him. However, despite Byakuya’s loving words, the feeling of unease doesn’t fade away, and he can’t help but feel that something major is about to happen very soon.

Over the course of the next few days, the unease within him steadily grows even worse. Rumours are spreading in the court about another war against the Hittites in the future; apparently, the King of Hattusa has managed to rebuild his army and is now on his way to Waset.

Renji isn’t sure how to feel about this. On the one hand, these are only rumours right now, but if they turn out to be true, on the other hand… he’s not sure anymore.

It’s during another meeting that Renji is attending to report on the Hittite slaves where the news breaks, thanks to a messenger who urgently enters the throne room, getting everyone’s attention.

Ginrei turns his attention to the messenger. “What brings you here, young man?” he asks.

“Your Majesty, I have an important message to make,” the messenger tells him. “The King of Hattusa has declared another war against Egypt. He is furious over his son’s death in the last battle, and has amassed an army with his allies to avenge his son’s death and liberate all the Hittites in Egypt! In fact, they are marching down to Waset as we speak!”

Renji’s eyes widen slightly at the news, and even Byakuya looks a little taken aback. It sounds like freedom will be coming much sooner than expected.

“Thank you for the information,” Ginrei says, his face hardening. “Tell the King of Hattusa that we accept this declaration of war, and we will face them once more in Ta Mefkat.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the messenger obeys, leaving the throne room.

With the news of war, the topic immediately changes to preparations for the upcoming battle.

“Your Majesty,” Sousuke says, stepping forward. “If the Hittites have that many people in their army, we must unite with our own allies if we want a chance of winning again. I recommend we unite with our greatest ally: the Kingdom of Nubia.”

Ginrei nods. “You are right, Sousuke,” he says before summoning another messenger. “I shall send a message to King Barragan right away and request his aid for battle.”

With that, he stands up from the throne to make his next announcement. “I hereby name Prince Byakuya as commander of the army alongside Sousuke,” he proclaims, and Byakuya bows slightly. “He shall be the one to lead our troops into battle against the Hittites. Now then, we must make preparations for battle, and for the arrival of the Nubians.”

The rest of the meeting is a blur to Renji, and by the time it’s over, he’s left with an empty feeling in his heart as he walks down the halls.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ He wonders to himself, looking down. _Who should I support now?_

Never has he felt so torn before. Should he choose his country, or should he choose Byakuya? The answer should obviously be the former, but even so… can he really stand to see Byakuya kill his people in battle? 

But he doesn’t want to see Byakuya die either. He has never loved anyone so intensely before, and the very thought of losing Byakuya is much too painful. 

A sigh spills from Renji’s lips, and he leans against a pillar as torment rips through his mind. Why, oh why, did he have to fall in love with the prince? 

“What should I do?” Renji whispers to himself.

The sound of footsteps nearing him get his attention, and Renji looks up to see Shuuhei heading towards him.

“Shuuhei?” he says, straightening up.

Shuuhei waves him over. “Come here,” he says. “I got something important to talk to you about.”

Renji nods, following Shuuhei down the hall.

He’s led to a small, unused chamber, where Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are waiting as well. Once they’re inside and the door is shut, Shuuhei starts speaking.

“You’ve heard the news, right?” he asks. “About the upcoming war?”

“Word travels fast here,” Yumichika says. “We’re already aware of it, Shuuhei.”

“Well, I just wanted to say that the timing is perfect,” Shuuhei says, a small smile on his face. “Everyone in the palace is going to be busy with preparations for battle and for the arrival of the Nubians. Which is why I say we use this chance and escape from Egypt immediately. Then we’ll join up with our army in Sinai, and help them liberate the rest of our people.”

Renji looks at him in surprise. “You serious?” he says.

“Of course!” Ikkaku chimes in. “I’m all in for this plan! If it means we get out faster, then I’m all for it!”

“So what’s the plan?” Rangiku asks.

“So, on the night of the Nubians’ arrival, we steal about three camels from the stables, and then we sneak out of the palace,” Shuuhei says. “Until then, we need to prepare some supplies for the desert, and develop a code or something like that. And above all, don’t tell _anyone_ about this plan.”

Yumichika nods, looking thoughtful. “I like it,” he says.

Everyone else voices their agreement.

“What about you, Renji?” Shuuhei asks.

Renji nods. “I’m in,” he agrees.

Deep down, however, the storm within him is raging even more now. Can he really betray Byakuya now, even if it means rejoining his people? If he stays here with Byakuya, he’ll be seen as an enemy, a traitor. But if he agrees to flee, then he’ll never see Byakuya again.

His heart hurts at the thought of leaving him behind. He loves him, and he can’t stop loving him even now.

But with this chance of freedom, Renji knows that it’s too good to pass up.

If he wishes to actually go through with this plan, he has to distance himself from Byakuya now. Even if he loves him, he’s still the enemy, and he must see him as such if he wants to help liberate his people.

With that, Renji steels his resolve and continues to discuss the plan for escape, all while trying to ignore how the ache in his heart becomes stronger now.

* * *

For the past few days, Byakuya has noticed Renji’s sudden distance from him. They don’t spend as much time together anymore, no thanks to the current situation, but even so, it’s as if Renji has taken to avoiding him entirely now.

Perhaps it’s because of the impending battle against the Hittites. Is Renji feeling some kind of inner conflict, and doesn’t wish to burden Byakuya with his woes? Or is it because Byakuya himself is now the commander of the army?

When Ginrei had proclaimed him as the one who will lead the army in battle, Byakuya had been pretty torn about it as well. To be the source of Renji’s possible turmoil pains him, and he himself has been torn between Renji and his duty as the prince of Egypt.

 _How am I supposed to give comfort to Renji when I’m supposed to be his enemy?_ Byakuya wonders to himself as he finishes his battle training. _Does he hate me, now that I’ve been made the commander?_

However, there is nothing he can do about his new position as the army commander. It’s his duty as a prince, and Byakuya knows that he cannot let his future kingdom down. The people are placing their trust in him to be the leader they can rely upon, the army is placing their trust in him to be a good and strong commander. There’s no way he can just disappoint them.

But Renji… he loves him. He’s placed his trust in him this past while, and now Byakuya isn’t too sure if he still has it, not after the news of impending battle. Perhaps he should give Renji some distance if he needs it, especially if he’s dealing with his own inner torment right now.

At the same time, though, he doesn’t want to destroy their relationship. He doesn’t want to push Renji away and increase the distance between them.

_I thought we’d been closing the distance between us…_

Several days later, there is another meeting, as the messenger that had been sent to Nubia has now arrived with a message from King Barragan.

Byakuya stands by the throne as he listens to Ginrei relay the message from Nubia to the rest of the court.

“As you may know, we are soon to be at war against the Hittites once more,” Ginrei announces. “King Barragan of Nubia has agreed to join forces with our army for the impending battle. Therefore, in order to seal our alliance, Prince Byakuya is to marry King Barragan’s daughter, Princess Tia, seven days before the battle takes place.”

Ginrei’s words ring in Byakuya’s mind as he stands there, stunned speechless.

Married. He is to be married to the Nubian princess… seven days before battle.

Of course, Byakuya knows why the marriage has been arranged: to create an heir in the case he is killed in battle. Even so, he cannot believe it’s actually happening. He’s always known that he will have to marry a woman of his grandfather’s choosing; it is his duty as the prince, after all. But now that it’s actually happening, all he feels right now is so much pain.

It feels as if he’s betraying two people he loves: both Hisana and Renji. Oh gods, Renji is going to be heartbroken when he hears the news… Byakuya can’t stand to think of the hurt that he’ll feel. He can’t stand to think of ending their love like this.

Yet he has no choice now. He cannot reject this, no matter how much he wants to.

So Byakuya nods in acceptance. “I shall fulfill my duty to Egypt, and to the gods,” he says. “I accept this union with the Princess of Nubia.”

But as the court voices their approval, Byakuya can feel the ache in his heart getting stronger than ever.

When the meeting is finished, he has Ichigo get Renji for him, so they can talk about the news that has no doubt spread through the palace and the rest of the city. Byakuya needs to say something, anything, to try and give Renji at least some comfort.

He waits for Renji in the water garden, watching the lotus flowers and trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

Why must the gods be so cruel to him? Has he committed a crime that they feel as though he must be punished? Or is he some kind of cosmic plaything, being tormented so cruelly for a higher power’s amusement?

Byakuya hadn’t believed happiness to be possible after Hisana’s death. But Renji… oh, the sheer happiness and bliss he had felt whenever he was with him, it had truly been wonderful. He’d seen past his facade as a prince, and loved the man beneath the mask. Having been trained and prepared to become the manifestation of Horus for almost all his life, having been looked up to as divinity for so long, Byakuya had always longed for simple acceptance of who he really is. And Renji had accepted and loved him.

And now, it’s all crashing down. 

When Renji arrives, Byakuya feels even worse upon seeing the torment in his eyes.

“I heard the news, Your Highness,” Renji says, his voice dejected as he approaches. “Congratulations.”

Byakuya looks down. He can’t find the proper words, and just seeing the pain in Renji’s eyes makes him want to cry.

“We cannot do this anymore,” he finally says. “I’m truly sorry, Renji.”

“Don’t be sorry.” A bitter laugh escapes from Renji. “It’s all part of being a prince.”

Tears fill Byakuya’s eyes, and he holds Renji’s arms. “But I don’t want this,” he tells him. “I love you, Renji. I can’t bear the thought of being with someone else when you have my heart.”

Renji just smiles sadly as he pulls Byakuya into a hug, one that makes him feel so safe and warm, and Byakuya hugs him back as tears slide down his cheeks.

“The gods have been so cruel to us,” Renji says, holding him tightly. “To have us love each other, and then to tear us apart when we were so happy…” A shaky sigh escapes him. “It could have been beautiful.”

“It _was_ beautiful,” Byakuya insists, pulling away. “Renji, I will never regret falling in love with you.”

A weak smile crosses Renji’s face. “I don’t regret it either, Byakuya,” he reassures. “I love you so much. And I’m sorry it has to end like this.”

“As am I,” Byakuya murmurs. “But before we part… may I kiss you one last time?”

Renji nods, then closes his eyes.

Byakuya leans closer to Renji, his eyelids lowering slightly, then closing fully when he captures his lips with his own.

As he circles his arms around Renji’s shoulders, he can feel how desperately Renji holds him close, how his kiss is filled with grief and pain, like he doesn’t want to let go out of fear. And Byakuya also kisses him back as if he will disappear soon, afraid of letting go. And for a moment, there’s a faint but wonderful bliss within his heart. 

But when the kiss ends and they pull apart, that bliss is crushed, and Byakuya inhales shakily when he feels Renji kissing his forehead, his lips lingering for a moment before he steps back.

“Goodbye, Byakuya,” Renji says softly.

Then he’s walking away from him, and all Byakuya can do is stand there beside the water as the weight of the situation fully sinks in.

As if the realization is too heavy for his shoulders, his legs weaken slightly, and he collapses onto his knees. Grief and despair fill his heart, and he can’t hold back his pain anymore.

Tears spill down his cheeks once more, and for the first time in a long while, Byakuya weeps for what he has lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> \- Nubia is an African region located between Aswan in southern Egypt and Khartoum in central Sudan. It is also one of the earliest civilizations of Ancient Africa. During the ancient world, there was some conflict between Egypt and Nubia, with both empires conquering one another, but there were also some peaceful cooperation between them.
> 
> \- Ta Mefkat is the Egyptian name of the Sinai Peninsula, and it translates to "the land of turquoise". This is because the ancient Egyptians mined turquoise from the region.
> 
> \- Tia, by the way, refers to Harribel, who will be showing up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Things are only going to get even more sad, so be prepared for more feels and heartache.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	11. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance grows between Byakuya and Renji as their hearts are tormented with roiling emotions, all while they prepare for a fateful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are now only three chapters of this story left! And believe me, things are only going to get more full of hurt and pain, so be prepared.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

For the rest of the evening, Byakuya keeps to himself, hardly interacting with anyone else. Instead, he grieves well into the night, losing sleep as he tries his hardest to stop his tears.

Not since Hisana’s death has Byakuya grieved or wept so much. And not since her death has Byakuya felt so cold and alone in his bed. No longer will he feel Renji’s warm and comforting presence next to him, no longer will they make love to one another. He’ll never hear Renji’s voice whispering his love to him, never hear his laugh, never feel his lips against his own anymore…

He feels so pathetic right now.

Why did he have to fall in love with someone whom he can never be with? He’d thought that his experience with Hisana would have made him more careful of whom he falls in love with, but instead, he’s just caused himself even more heartbreak than before.

It’s his duty to go through with marrying Princess Tia; no, not just her, but several other women as well. After all, he must continue the royal lineage and preserve the pharaonic legacy. But what good are all those marriages if he cannot love them like how he loves Renji and Hisana?

Did Ginrei ever feel conflicted over marrying a woman he didn’t love? Did his own father feel the same way?

Byakuya doesn’t even know anymore.

His tears have long dried up, and his eyes are sore from weeping. But his heart still aches so strongly, and he longs to feel Renji’s strong arms holding him securely and giving him that warmth and comfort he has craved for so long.

But no more. He is the prince, and now, he has to act like one. If he wants to be seen as a worthy commander and ruler, he needs to control his emotions, rein them in, and… and forget about Renji.

Byakuya isn’t sure how he’ll be able to handle that last one. There is no way he can ever forget about him, and just thinking about trying to forget makes him feel awful.

Never in his life has he wished to not be royalty so much. Oh, how he wishes that he can just forego this marriage and be with Renji for the rest of his life, regardless of whatever the consequences might be.

It’s not just Renji he feels awful about; he also feels bad for Princess Tia.

She deserves a lot better than to be married to a man who will never be able to love her truly. And while Byakuya is aware that this marriage is meant for political reasons and not love, is it really fair to make her feel unwanted and scorned if he cannot love her?

Byakuya tries to quell these thoughts and get some sleep, but instead, he is haunted by lost dreams and nightmares that he hasn’t dreamed about in a long time. And this time, Renji isn’t here to give him comfort from such dreams.

Over the next few days leading up to the arrival of the Nubians, the palace is busy with activity and preparations. In addition, the soldiers are all being trained for the upcoming battle, and the priests are preparing the pre-battle and wedding ceremonies.

In those few days, Byakuya hardly sees Renji, who seems to be spending more time with his Hittite friends. In fact, it’s as if he takes care to avoid walking through halls where Byakuya is most likely to be, as if he’s trying to put more distance between them. It hurts, but Renji’s actions are very much understandable.

Even then, that aching loneliness has become stronger than ever, and not even Rukia’s company is enough to help him.

“Brother?” Rukia’s voice brings him out of his thoughts.

Currently, Byakuya and Rukia are going over some of the reports that the latter herself has recorded while observing the progress of some of the monuments being built. And it just occurs to Byakuya that he really hasn’t been listening to her report.

“What is it, Rukia?” Byakuya asks, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“Did you not hear what I said about the progress on the temple?” Rukia asks.

Byakuya sighs. “I did not. My apologies,” he says.

Rukia just looks at him in concern. “You miss him, don’t you?”

“I do,” Byakuya says softly. “Forgive me for sounding selfish, but… I don’t want to go through with this. I can’t bear the thought of marrying another, or leading an army against Renji’s people. I know it’s my duty, but even then… I can’t do it.”

“Unfortunately, that’s how it must be for us,” Rukia says wistfully. “We’re practically divinity, and we must be expected to uphold Ma’at.”

“I know that.” Byakuya massages his temples slightly. “I don’t want to put Princess Tia through an unhappy marriage either. She deserves a lot better; she deserves someone who can love her with all their heart, not to be married to a prince whose heart can never be hers.”

Rukia smiles softly at that. “That’s quite thoughtful of you,” she says. “Believe me, Brother, I’m sure she is somewhat hesitant about the marriage as well.”

“This whole alliance is so that I can wage the battle my grandfather had commanded,” Byakuya continues, looking bitter. “I know Renji will loathe me for killing his people… he’s been keeping his distance from me, and I’m sure it’s because of this upcoming battle.”

“It’s not easy to be royalty,” Rukia agrees sympathetically. “I don’t like seeing you so miserable, Brother. I… I wish you’d be able to find happiness forever, instead of for only a brief time.”

Byakuya smiles weakly. “So do I, Rukia,” he says.

It’s only a temporary moment of being human, but then Byakuya steels himself once more. Sitting up straight, he schools his expression into a stoic, impassive one, and when he speaks again, his voice is hard.

“But enough is enough,” he says, the words sounding almost strange to his own ears. “I must forget about him. I am the Morning and the Evening Star, and I will go through with this marriage for the sake of Egypt.”

Rukia doesn’t look too convinced at his words; if anything, she looks more worried for him. But that doesn’t matter.

If he must harden his heart in order to go through with forgetting about Renji, then so be it. It’s time for him to be the crown prince, the future ruler that the soldiers must rely upon in battle.

Yet in spite of his words, or perhaps because of his words, Byakuya’s heart aches, and he forces himself to ignore it.

* * *

The day of the Nubians’ arrival comes quicker than expected, and the whole palace staff is rushing about as they prepare to welcome the royal family of Nubia.

Byakuya wears his finest linen shendyt and gold and turquoise jewellery as he stands with Rukia and Ginrei, who are just as finely-dressed, at the top of the polished stairs of the courtyard at the entrance of the palace. On either side below, officials stand and wait in anticipation for the Nubians.

Eventually, their arrival is heralded with fanfare by Nubian messengers, which is followed shortly by a large procession into the courtyard.

The Nubian army, all young men carrying their spears and bows and shields and wearing their leopard-skin kilts, march into the courtyard, with some of the older, higher-ranking soldiers on horses. Shortly after them is the royal family, each member being carried upon a litter by several servants.

First is King Barragan, an old, dark-skinned man with hardened eyes and a serious countenance, who sits almost imperiously upon his litter while dressed in a long white linen tunic adorned with jewellery on his neck and arms and a leopard skin draped over his upper torso. In his hand is a gold staff, and he has an air of grim authority.

After him is his oldest son, Prince Kaname. Instead of being carried on a litter, however, he rides on a horse, all while dressed in a sleeveless leather tunic. His long dark hair flows past his shoulders in several braids, and his bare arms and upper torso are adorned with beaded jewellery. He carries himself with a princely air, his expression stoic and impassive.

And finally, Princess Tia enters, carried on a litter by her servants. She sits straight and with a regal air, her light-coloured hair, adorned with a gold diadem, standing out against her dark skin. She wears a white linen dress with a white-and-blue shawl draped over the left side of her torso. Adorning her neck is a simple gold necklace, and her arms are adorned with gold and beaded bracelets.

She regards her surroundings with an equally impassive expression, and her eyes land upon Byakuya.

Looking at her, Byakuya can’t help but find her very elegant and regal. He can also sense her to be quite a strong-willed and calm woman, befitting to be a queen. However, he doesn’t feel any spark of attraction within him, and he’s sure that she feels the same way, judging from how indifferently she looks at him.

The procession stops, and the attendants lower the litters, allowing Barragan and Tia to step down. Likewise, Kaname climbs off his horse, and moves to walk beside his sister as they follow Barragan up the stairs, with the servants and handmaidens following them.

Byakuya bows in greeting along with Rukia and Ginrei.

“I welcome you to my kingdom, King Barragan,” Ginrei greets. “It is good to have you here.”

“Likewise,” Barragan says, standing tall. “It is good to see you, Pharaoh.”

“We shall discuss further in the throne room,” Ginrei says, turning to enter the palace. “My servants shall show you and your entourage to your quarters. And tonight, there shall be a feast to welcome your arrival here in Waset.”

“We look forward to it,” Barragan responds.

With that, Byakuya and Rukia follow Ginrei as they lead Barragan, Kaname, and Tia into the palace.

That night, at the banquet, Byakuya is cordial towards Tia and Kaname. While Kaname is rather quiet and distant, preferring to spend his time alone, Tia is a little bit more receptive and willing to speak, and is just as polite. However, it is obvious that she has no romantic feelings for Byakuya, and she herself says that while she isn’t looking forward to getting married to him, she is willing to go through with it for her father’s sake.

If anything, Tia seems a lot more fond of Mila, her lady-in-waiting, and watching them interact painfully reminds Byakuya of himself and Renji, and brings back happier memories of a time that seems so long ago now.

And speaking of Renji… he stays far away from Byakuya during the banquet, which worsens the ache in his heart even more. But such emotions are unbecoming of him, so he keeps his expression stoic and maintains his princely airs.

Hours after the banquet is over, Byakuya finds himself speaking to Ichigo in his quarters as he gets ready for bed.

“What do you think of Princess Tia?” Ichigo asks, removing Byakuya’s necklace and setting it aside.

“She’s a good and regal woman,” Byakuya responds. “She carries herself like a queen already, and her elegance only rivals that of Rukia’s.”

Ichigo nods. “How do you feel about marrying her, Your Highness?”

“She deserves better than me.” Byakuya holds his arms out so that Ichigo can remove his armlets and bracelets. “I don’t want to cause her misery by forcing her to endure me loving another from afar.”

“I see…” Ichigo says thoughtfully. “I find it a bit strange that you and Renji are avoiding each other now, especially since you two were so close.”

Byakuya closes his eyes. “It is for the best,” he says quietly. “As much as it hurts to cause him pain, I do not want others watching us be so close.”

Ichigo frowns at that. “I do hope you were kind enough to give him closure, Your Highness,” he says. “Doesn’t he deserve that?”

Leave it to his own servant to be bold enough to question his actions.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Byakuya answers. “I already gave him closure,” he says. “And that is all. You are dismissed, Ichigo.”

“Have a good night, Your Highness,” Ichigo says as he departs.

In the days that follow since the banquet, Byakuya ends up busier than ever with training for battle, and in preparing for his wedding to Tia. It’s also during this time that Renji seems to have now fully distanced himself in favour of spending time with his friends. Even Rukia doesn’t know what Renji is up to, since he doesn’t even spend time with her anymore.

Soon, before Byakuya even realizes, the day of the wedding has arrived.

Hours before the ceremony, Byakuya is massaged with rose-scented oil, and he bathes in warm perfumed waters to purify himself.

Along with his finest white shendyt, he is dressed in much more opulent jewellery for the ceremony: gold bracelets inlaid with malachite, and a broad gold collar necklace inlaid with turquoise, carnelian, and emeralds. In his hair is a gold cobra diadem inlaid with precious stones like lapis lazuli, emerald, and turquoise. And once he’s all dressed, his attendant applies the kohl around his eyes.

He looks truly stunning. But deep down, his heart is heavy with regret and grief.

There is still a lot of time before he is expected to be carried on the litter to the Temple of Ra for the ceremony, so Byakuya just wanders out to the water garden for a moment of peace under the late-afternoon sun.

Briefly, he recalls how he and Renji had made love near the water, and he sighs sadly.

“It’s a beautiful afternoon, isn’t it, Your Highness?”

To Byakuya’s surprise, it’s Kisuke.

He glances back, and sees Kisuke approaching him, dressed in a ceremonial tunic with a scarab amulet around his neck. He smiles enigmatically as he sits down next to Byakuya.

“What are you doing here?” Byakuya asks, straightening up and hiding his momentary sadness.

“I thought I’d just come here for a little evening walk,” Kisuke says. “There’s still time before the ceremony, after all.”

There seems to be a double meaning in that last part, though Byakuya isn’t sure exactly what he’s implying. “I see,” he says.

“You know, for someone who usually hides his emotions, it’s quite easy to tell what you are thinking about,” Kisuke points out. “You don’t want to marry Princess Tia, don’t you.”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, looking at him in mild surprise. “How did you…”

“Like I said, you are surprisingly easy to read, Your Highness,” Kisuke continues.

A sigh spills from Byakuya’s lips. “I… I don’t know what to do,” he confesses. “I know I must do this for Egypt, but I don’t know if I can really do this.”

Kisuke just smiles. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, Your Highness,” he says. “But do whatever you believe is right, and don’t let your fears get in the way of what you truly want.”

He then stands up. “Now then, I have to be on my way to the temple,” he says. “I will see you soon, Your Highness.”

And with that, he departs.

Byakuya frowns, mulling over Kisuke’s mysterious words of wisdom. Just why did Kisuke feel the need to give him such advice?

Even so, it seems he might have a point.

For so long, Byakuya has been doing his duty as the crown prince; he’s hardly ever done whatever he wants to do. Apart from falling in love with Hisana and Renji, he hasn’t done anything for his own long term happiness, really.

But just what is the right thing to do? His brain tells him to marry Tia and uphold Ma’at, but his heart tells him to abandon the wedding and choose love.

Frustrated with this inner conflict that’s started up within him all over again, Byakuya leaves the garden and goes back into the palace, right as the sun nears the horizon.

Shortly before night comes, Byakuya is heading to the courtyard where the litter and his attendants are waiting for him when he suddenly notices a flash of crimson-red hair from the corner of his eye heading down the hallway across.

With a frown, Byakuya heads towards the other hallway, and that’s when he realizes that it’s Renji. Dressed in his plain white shendyt and free of all gold jewellery, Renji carries a bundle of things in his arms, heading in the direction of… the stables.

_ Renji… where are you going? _ Byakuya thinks, forgetting about the ceremony and following Renji at a distance.

When he reaches the stables, that’s when he sees Renji pulling a camel by its reins, hushing it softly as he quietly follows his friends, who also have two camels with them.

Byakuya can’t help but feel curious about this, especially as he watches them sneak quietly out of the palace complex, successfully evading the guards patrolling the area.

Once they’re a little further ahead, he follows them, also somehow avoiding the guards before he follows Renji and his friends towards the city. While following, he makes sure to keep his distance so that they don’t become aware, and stays silent.

_ Just what are you up to, Renji? _

* * *

By some stroke of luck, perhaps by the gods’ fortune, Renji and his friends have successfully managed to avoid detection by the guards, and their camels had remained silent enough for them to sneak out of the palace complex.

It’s a good thing everyone in the palace has been busy these past few days. With the arrival of the Nubians days ago, and with the royal wedding taking place tonight, their days of planning and preparation for escape have gone unnoticed, their chances of escaping have become easier, and now they’re on their way to the edge of the city, ready to join with the Hittite army.

But in spite of himself, at the thought of the wedding, Renji’s heart aches. He’d tried to harden his heart so he could focus on escape, but alas, it hasn’t been easy. But he cannot stand the thought of watching Byakuya marry another woman, so it’s best that he forgets about him now.

The next time he and Byakuya meet again, they will be enemies on the battlefield. He must remember that.

_ Why, oh why, did I have to fall in love with the prince of Egypt? _ Renji wonders bitterly.

His mother had once said that love is a beautiful and mysterious force more powerful than anything in this world. It’s both wonderful yet deadly, and can drive humans to do reckless things for another.

If anything, though, it’s only given Renji a lot of heartache and pain.

If he hadn’t fallen in love with Byakuya, maybe he would’ve been able to uphold his end of the bargain. But no, he just had to fall in love with him!

As if reading his mind, Rangiku glances at him, shortly after making sure that Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are up ahead of them.

“You know, Renji…” Rangiku begins. “I already know about you and Prince Byakuya.”

Renji’s eyes widen slightly, and he looks at her in shock.

“How did you know?”

“I have experience with being in love, and I’ve known you since we were children,” Rangiku points out. “So it was fairly obvious to me. I’m a little surprised the others didn’t pick up on it, but that’s beside the point. But why did you fall in love?”

Renji sighs. “I saw how human he was behind his princely mask,” he explains. “And it just kind of… happened. I don’t want to leave him when I know how hurt he’ll be, but I don’t want to watch him marry the Princess of Nubia.”

Rangiku just offers a sympathetic smile. “It’s painful, isn’t it?” she says. “But it’s for the best, I’m afraid. I hate to be that person, but it would’ve been impossible for you two to be together.”

“I know that,” Renji says sadly.

By the time night falls, they reach the outskirts of Waset, entering into an area of abandoned huts. Rangiku goes to join Shuuhei with one camel, while Ikkaku and Yumichika take the other one.

“We’re gonna need a lot more water than what we have,” Yumichika points out, drawing water from the well in the middle. “We have a long journey ahead of us.”

“Right,” Ikkaku agrees.

Shuuhei sighs. “You know… I’m actually going to miss Jushiro,” he admits. “He was nice to me, and Izuru was friendly as well.”

Yumichika nods. “I think I’ll miss Retsu,” he agrees. “She was kind, and a better master than we expected.”

“Shunsui was a better man than I expected,” Rangiku says. “His niece was quite kind to me, and I’ll miss her.”

By now, Yumichika has filled some more water skins with fresh water, and he and Ikkaku mount their camel. “Let’s go,” he says. “Once we reach Men-nefer, we’ll change clothes.”

Renji climbs onto his camel and briefly glances back at the palace in the distance. It shines in the moonlight, looking almost silver, and he sighs softly.

_ Farewell, Byakuya. _

But just as he’s about to snap the camel’s reins, a familiar aristocratic voice speaks from the shadows of an alleyway between two huts.

“And just where do you think you’re going, Renji?”

Renji’s eyes widen, and he freezes in place.  _ Byakuya…? _

Right then, Byakuya emerges from the alley, dressed in his finest jewellery and shendyt, his eyes somewhat imperious as he regards Renji and his friends, all of whom stand in complete shock.

“Dammit, the prince is here!” Shuuhei curses. “Come on, Renji! Let’s get the hell outta here!”

“Wait,” Renji says, climbing off the camel and tying the reins to a wooden post near the well. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Are you crazy?!” Ikkaku demands. “What if he kills you?!”

“He won’t. I’ll make sure of that,” Renji promises. “Just go on ahead.”

They all look rather reluctant, but they listen. With a few snaps of the reins, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Shuuhei ride off into the desert night, their camels’ hooves gradually receding.

As they ride off, Renji turns to look at Byakuya and walks towards him, ready to confront him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to reach their emotional peak now, if they haven't already.
> 
> Regarding Harribel, I didn't want to go with the usual arranged marriage trope of the betrothed other being a horrible person who will sink her claws into the unwilling partner. I wanted her to be sympathetic as well, since she must also be feeling what Byakuya feels right now. Neither did I want Byakuya to just hate her either.
> 
> Also, Mila is short for "Mila Rose", her Fracción.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	12. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as everything seems to be looking up for Renji and Byakuya, all their hopes are shattered immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 12, everyone! Yet again, this is another chapter that has made me tear up while writing it, especially with everything that happens here. So get ready for a lot of feels and pain.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Looking at Byakuya right now, beneath the glow of the moonlight, Renji finds himself feeling drawn to him all over again, much to his dismay. But he looks so very beautiful and ethereal, almost divine, and it’s truly mesmerizing to look at him.

With jewellery more opulent than what he’s worn so far standing out against his pale skin, and with the way his cold eyes glint in the moonlight… he truly looks like a living god right now. However, beneath that cold, imperious gaze, there’s an undercurrent of hurt, and Renji wants nothing more than to pull Byakuya into his arms and hold him close.

At that thought, he curses himself for thinking like this.

Byakuya is supposed to be the enemy, and he cannot afford to be treating him like a lover right now, not when he’s so close to escaping for real!

Composing himself, Renji keeps his expression neutral.

“What are you doing here, Your Highness?” he asks. “Don’t you have a wedding to attend?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Renji,” Byakuya tells him. “What are you doing here at this time of night?”

He glances at the camel and the supplies upon it, then looks back at Renji, still trying to look princely and aloof. “Just where are you going?” Byakuya asks.

“It’s none of your business,” Renji tells him.

“Like hell it isn’t!” Byakuya snaps, and something in his voice makes Renji falter a little bit. “Where are you going, and why? Why are you leaving?”

Renji just looks down and lets out a bitter sigh. Just as he believed that he’s managed to let go of Byakuya, all his feelings are coming back in full force now.

No more. He cannot let his feelings take over. He has to focus on his mission, and join up with his friends again.

He looks up at Byakuya again, this time regarding him a bit colder than usual. “Listen, Your Highness. We’re not meant to be together,” he tells him. 

At that, Byakuya flinches slightly, but Renji keeps on talking.

“Think about it. You are the crown prince, the Morning and Evening Star, you are worlds away from me,” Renji continues. “And I’m just… I’m a warrior from poverty; a stray dog, really. Not only that, we’re both men. And you’re Egyptian, while I’m Hittite. And no matter how hard we try…” He sighs dejectedly. “We just can’t be together.”

“Do you think any of that mattered to me?” Byakuya asks him sadly. “I don’t care that we are both men, I don’t care that you’re a Hittite, and I don’t even care that you are from poverty. If I did, do you think I would have been able to love you the way I did?”

Renji’s heart flutters slightly, but he tries to ignore it.

“Whether or not it mattered to you, that’s beyond the point,” Renji says. “It matters to the rest of the world. And I cannot stay here any longer, Your Highness.”

“But what about the deal we made?”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got a chance of freedom now, and I’d be a fool if I didn’t take it.”

Byakuya looks hurt. “So you’re leaving me… just like that?” he asks softly. “Don’t you love me?”

Renji can’t bear this anymore.

Truthfully, he loves Byakuya. He loves him so much that the thought of just leaving him hurts too much. 

“I love you, Byakuya,” he says sincerely. “I really do, but I’m not going to stay here and watch you get married to another woman. I have enough self-respect not to put myself through that kind of pain. And besides… I don’t belong here in Egypt anyways. I belong in Hattusa.”

At this point, though, Renji isn’t sure who he’s trying to convince: himself, or Byakuya. His resolve is beginning to weaken, now that Byakuya is right in front of him.

Just like that, the regal facade on Byakuya’s face shatters, and all that’s there is pure hurt and regret.

“I don’t want to go through with this,” Byakuya confesses. “I don’t want to marry Princess Tia, and I don’t want to go up against you in battle either.”

“But it’s your duty,” Renji points out sadly. “You’re a prince, and you must preserve your royal legacy. And besides… if I have to stay here and watch you marry the Nubian princess, watch you get into your chariot to go and fight against my people… I’ll go insane.”

He looks away, trying to avoid Byakuya’s eyes. “I’m a warrior at heart,” he continues. “I belong with the army of Hattusa, out in the battlefield, fighting for my kingdom. I may be wearing Egyptian clothes now, but I’m still a Hittite. That will never change, because my country will always come first.”

“Is that true? Or are you just saying that?” Byakuya counters.

“Why are you doing this to me, dammit?!” Renji demands. “I’m trying to tell you that we need to put an end to this! This whole thing is hurting both of us, and we need to remember just where our loyalties really lie, and start doing our duties to our own countries!”

Gods, just saying those words hurt immensely, especially when Byakuya flinches. But he tries desperately to steel his resolve again.

“This is farewell, Byakuya,” Renji says resignedly, turning away. “The next time we meet each other, it will be on the battlefield, and when I return to Waset in order to liberate my people. So please… please just marry the Princess of Nubia. Don’t make it harder for the both of us.”

Each word he says is like a stab in his own heart, and he can feel tears pricking his eyes. He blinks quickly, trying to suppress them, but he’s unable to hide how close his voice is to breaking.

“Besides… Princess Tia looks like a good woman,” he says. “I’m sure that she’ll be a good wife to you.”

Byakuya sighs sadly. “She is a good woman,” he agrees. “But she doesn’t deserve to be married to me, not when my heart still belongs to you.”

Renji can’t help the bitter, sardonic laugh that escapes him. “Don’t kid yourself, Your Highness,” he chuckles. “I’m sure any woman would be lucky enough to marry you.”

“Not if they know that my heart will never be theirs,” Byakuya tells him. “They do not deserve to be put in such a situation. And Princess Tia deserves to marry someone who will actually love her for real.”

A bitter, sad smile crosses Renji’s face as he looks up at the night sky. And all his efforts at trying to harden his resolve are fruitless. There’s no way he can leave Egypt without hurting over his choice.

“I hate this,” he confesses, his voice thick with emotions. “Why do we have to be pawns in the battle of our elders?”

“That’s how it always has been,” Byakuya says wistfully. “Regardless of status, of whether we’re a man or woman, we must always suffer for the sins of our fathers.”

Renji sighs, shaking his head. Indeed, he is right.

By now, his friends must be nearing the entrance of Waset, and they’ll probably be wondering what has happened to him. Hopefully they don’t get too worried about him.

And that’s when he feels Byakuya take his hand in his own, though he doesn’t turn around.

“I love you, Renji,” Byakuya tells him sincerely. “And nothing will ever change that.”

For a moment, Renji’s resolve cracks slightly, especially at the feeling of Byakuya’s hand holding his own. He wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms and stay here, forget about the plan to escape… forget about…

No. He can’t stay here.

He pulls his hand away. “I have to go,” he says.

“Renji, please-”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. I have a duty to free my people, and I want to go home. Like I said, I don’t belong here in Egypt, and I cannot stay here any longer.”

With his heart still hurting, Renji walks towards his camel, ready to leave this place once and for all.

However, just as he nears the camel, Byakuya speaks again.

“If you won’t stay here… then at least take me with you.” His voice is firm, but there’s a desperate undertone to it.

Renji stops in his tracks, his eyes widening in shock. Did… Did he hear him right?

_ Take him with me? _

He slowly turns to look at Byakuya, his mind still reeling from his words. “Are… Are you serious?” he asks.

Byakuya’s eyes are both serious and pleading, but instead of answering, he pulls at his collar necklace with both hands until the string snaps, and he drops it to the ground.

Renji’s mouth drops open in shock.  _ Did he just…? _

All he can do is watch in shock as Byakuya continues removing his priceless, exquisite bracelets, armlets, and diadem, discarding them on the ground without a care. He can’t believe that Byakuya is willing to give up his birthright, his destiny, all to be with him. He can’t believe that he himself is worth all of that trouble.

Despite himself, his heart soars as he takes in the sight of Byakuya, looking much more human and vulnerable without the jewellery, realizing that he’s absolutely serious about this.

“You… You really think I’m worth all of this trouble?” Renji asks softly.

Byakuya nods, his eyes filled with determination. “If being a prince means that I have to give you up, if it means I cannot be with you, Renji… then to be frank, I don’t want to be a prince anymore.”

* * *

Until now, Byakuya hasn’t realized just how much lighter his shoulders and arms feel when free of all jewellery. But looking at Renji right now, as he’s planning on leaving Egypt, it’s enough to make him realize just how much he has longed to be with him for real.

And if he can only be with Renji by breaking the laws of Ma’at and running away with him, then Byakuya will gladly give up his birthright and heritage for it. All the pharaohs in the afterlife can frown upon him for all he cares; what matters right now is being with Renji once and for all.

“I want to go with you,” Byakuya tells him, his voice pleading now as tears slide down his cheeks. “Wherever it is you’re going, whether it’s to Hattusa or anywhere else, it doesn’t matter. But I beg of you, please, take me with you.”

Renji remains silent, perhaps still shocked, and for a moment, Byakuya is afraid that he’ll be sent back to the palace. As his heart grows heavier, he looks down and prepares for a hurtful rejection.

But then, he’s swiftly pulled into a warm and loving embrace, and his eyes widen slightly as Renji wraps his arms around him and holds him close. After a moment, Byakuya closes his eyes and leans into the hug, wrapping his arms around Renji’s shoulders.

“When you put it like that… how can I say no?” Renji asks softly, his voice thick with emotion, and Byakuya looks up to see a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he smiles at him.

It may not be that wolfish grin he’s grown to love so much, but it’s a smile full of pure joy and love and warmth, and Byakuya can’t stop himself from smiling through his own tears.

“You mean…”

“Yes, I’ll take you with me,” Renji tells him, gently wiping the tears away from Byakuya’s cheeks. “We’ll go to Hattusa and start over together.”

“We can be free,” Byakuya whispers, his heart beating faster now. “And no one can stop us from loving each other.”

“But you’d better get used to sleeping on a mat on the floor of a tiny hut, though,” Renji teases him gently.

Byakuya can’t help the chuckle that escapes him. “I don’t care about that,” he says. “So long as I’m with you, I’ll gladly sleep on a bare floor itself.”

There’s a small ray of hope that shines through the darkness now, and in this moment, Byakuya feels that perhaps everything is going to be alright now.

Renji regards him with eyes full of love as he gently caresses Byakuya’s cheek. Then, he leans down closer, his eyelids lowered slightly, and Byakuya leans back up to meet his lips in a kiss.

It’s so tender, so gentle, and it fills Byakuya with a familiar and welcome warmth as he closes his eyes. Nothing else in this world matters when he’s with Renji, and knowing that they’ll finally be together soon makes him feel so very hopeful now.

The kiss finally ends, and as they slowly pull away from one another, everything feels so perfect, so wonderful right now.

And it ends all too soon.

“Why… you traitor!”

Byakuya freezes at such a familiar harsh voice, and he turns to the source only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Emerging from the shadows of the alley is Mayuri… and an entourage of guards.

_ No… No…!  _

“We have to run! Come on, Byakuya!” Renji urges, quickly taking Byakuya’s wrist.

But Byakuya pulls his wrist out of Renji’s hand. “Go! Now!” he orders, pushing Renji towards the camel, and he hastily starts climbing onto its back.

“But what about-”

“Forget about me! Just go!” Byakuya practically shouts at him.

“Stop right there!” Mayuri screeches.

Despite the helpless look on Renji’s face, he quickly spurs the camel before riding away into the night.

With Renji gone, Byakuya turns to look at Mayuri, who looks absolutely incensed. But such anger does nothing to scare him, and he doesn’t even try and run.

He knows that what he’s done is wrong, and he knows that the consequences will be dire. Yet none of those thoughts fear him. If Renji can get to safety now, he will be perfectly content.

It’s this thought that allows him to remain calm in the face of Mayuri’s wrath.

“You…” Mayuri snarls at him, his face almost purple with rage. “Guards! Seize him right now!”

Two guards march up to Byakuya and roughly grab his arms, yanking him towards Mayuri.

“How long were you there for?” Byakuya asks him, trying to look indifferent.

Even so, he feels a twinge of fear that his words of love towards Renji have been heard by him. And judging from the look on Mayuri’s face, he's heard a lot more as well.

“Long enough to hear  _ everything,” _ Mayuri says venomously. “I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to punish you for humiliating me that day, and who would’ve thought  _ this _ would be it? You are going to regret your stupidity, Your Highness. Or should I say… traitor?”

Mayuri then turns around. “Bring him back to the palace!” he orders. “Just wait until the Pharaoh hears about this.”

Byakuya finds himself being marched back to the palace, his arms still being held in a rough grip as he’s forced to keep up with their quick pace. His heart sinks, and he realizes that he has gone too far, and that there is definitely no coming back from this.

And to think that Mayuri has surprised them both as a way of getting revenge… and right as he’d been so close to being free with Renji…

Yet oddly enough, Byakuya feels no regret for his actions. Sacrificing himself so that Renji can escape… it’s reckless, without a doubt, but even so, he’d gladly do it again if he has to.

When they arrive back at the palace, Ginrei waits at the top of the steps, his eyes filled with a cold anger as he regards Byakuya icily.

“What is the meaning of this, Prince Byakuya?” he demands, taking in the sight of Byakuya’s lack of jewellery. “How could you have abandoned your own wedding ceremony like this so suddenly?”

Byakuya doesn’t answer, and he can feel Ginrei’s anger burning into him. He feels a small bit of shame, but not enough for him to feel regret.

“Your Majesty, Prince Byakuya is a traitor,” Mayuri says, his voice almost gleeful. “You will not believe what I found. The prince abandoned his own wedding and made plans to  _ flee _ from Egypt with that tattooed Hittite dog, all because he’s in love with him! And they’ve apparently been in love for months now! Can you believe it, my lord Pharaoh? The crown prince of Egypt is in love with a lowly Hittite slave! And he even helped him escape!”

Ginrei’s eyes widen in shock for a brief moment, and then they narrow as he regards Byakuya with disappointment and anger.

“Is that so?” he asks coldly.

Byakuya doesn’t try and deny it. “It is true,” he says.

There is definitely no way he will be given another chance now. If falling in love with a serving girl had been bad, then falling in love with an enemy slave, a  _ male _ enemy slave no less, is downright scandalous.

Ginrei straightens up, still regarding Byakuya with anger. “I see…” he says. “Guards! Take him to the prison at once! The wedding ceremony shall be dissolved, and now he must await his trial!”

With that, Byakuya is now marched off to the prison cells beneath the palace, passing by Rukia and Tia on his way. He catches a glimpse of the shock on their faces and simply closes his eyes as he goes to await his trial; a trial he knows will not end well at all.

* * *

The camel gallops through the streets of Waset, and Renji keeps his eyes vigilant to make sure no one is coming after him. His heart pounds hard against his chest as he finds himself catching up to Rangiku, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichika right as they’re nearing the gate to Waset, and he sees Rangiku turning to see him, then informing Shuuhei about it.

However, he finds his heart hurting as he recalls Byakuya pushing him to leave without him, effectively sacrificing himself to save him.

Byakuya really must love him so much if he’s so willing to give himself up as a traitor, even while knowing that he will be punished harshly for his crime.

_ To think I’m worth sacrificing oneself for… and right as we were so close to finding happiness together…  _

It’s like some cruel cosmic joke is being played on them right now. They’d found happiness with one another, only to be torn apart by Byakuya’s engagement to the Princess of Nubia. Then just as there had been hope for them to live together in Hattusa, that promptly gets destroyed by that bastard Mayuri.

Oh gods… knowing Mayuri, there is definitely no way that Byakuya will escape unscathed from his actions. For a moment, he wonders if this had been a chance at revenge for Mayuri, and it wouldn’t surprise him if it was.

_ What should I do? _ Renji wonders desperately, finding reluctance creeping into his thoughts.

It feels wrong to run away now, especially now that he knows that Byakuya’s definitely going to die because of him. He has to do something, but what should he do? Continue to escape from Egypt and rejoin the Hittites, while leaving Byakuya to die alone? Or should he somehow try and rescue Byakuya from his fate, even if it means putting himself at risk of death?

And that’s when his mother’s words of wisdom echo in his ears.

_ Be careful and consider the person you are sacrificing yourself for. _

To think he’d once hated Byakuya so much, and had seen him as some spoiled and pampered royal brat… Renji has never imagined that he’d fall in love with someone he hated, but Byakuya has proved him wrong, and he cannot be happier to have been proven wrong.

And now, the one he loves more than his own life is going to die soon. Renji’s resolve to help his country crumbles quickly at the horrific thought of Byakuya being executed. There is no way he can live with the knowledge that Byakuya has died because of him.

He can’t do this now. He can’t leave him behind.

His friends are probably going to hate him for this, but Renji doesn’t care anymore. He’s made his choice, and nothing will stop him now.

With that, he snaps the reins right as he nears his friends, making the camel stop in its tracks.

Upon seeing this, Shuuhei looks at him in confusion. “Renji, what-”

“I can’t do this,” Renji says regretfully. “You guys go on ahead without me.”

“Wait, what?!” Ikkaku demands. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Renji just turns the camel around. “I’m sorry,” he adds quietly.

He snaps the reins again and rides back towards the palace.

“Renji!” Rangiku cries out in shock. “Come back!”

“Renji!  _ Renji!” _ Yumichika shouts.

A quick glance over his shoulder has Renji see his friends give up and continue their journey into the desert, much to his relief.

_ Good. They shouldn’t go and die for me. _ He turns back and focuses on heading back into Waset.

What he’s doing right now is the most foolish, most reckless thing he’s ever done in his life; even more than when he fought that crocodile. But who says love makes you do clever things anyways?

Whispers of Byakuya’s arrest and impending trial among the peasants reaches his ears, but Renji just keeps on going towards the palace. He knows that there’s a chance of him getting killed now, but he’s not afraid.

If he and Byakuya cannot be together in this world, then perhaps the next world will be kinder to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, that glimmer of hope really made me tempted to just give our boys a happy ending, but alas, there is no plausible happy end for them, not when they're star-crossed lovers. And the next two chapters are only going to be filled with even more pain and sadness.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	13. A Traitor's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya is tried for his crime, and the sentence comes down harshly upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, this is another chapter that made me really sad, especially with what I was putting Byakuya through. I'm sorry if it seems short, but I have a feeling that this and the next chapter (which will be the last one) will be shorter than I expect.
> 
> This whole chapter will be from Byakuya's point of view.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Byakuya sits on the floor of his prison cell, ignoring the whispers and stares of the other prisoners in nearby cells. They can clearly see through the bars just who the latest prisoner is, and obviously none of them have expected to see the prince behind bars.

Or rather… the former prince of Egypt.

By now, word about Byakuya’s crime has spread through the palace and through the kingdom, effectively branding him as a traitor. He has now been stripped of his birthright, with Rukia now becoming the crown princess of Egypt, and there’s definitely no way that he will be allowed to live. What he’s done has severely violated Ma’at, and they cannot risk offending the gods by letting him live.

He should be afraid of his fate, but at this point, he cannot bring himself to care at all.

Instead, Byakuya starts praying.

 _I hope you have made it out of Egypt, Renji._ Byakuya thinks to himself. _I’m so sorry I could not come with you. And to think we were so close…_

Now that he’s in his cell, regret settles deep within him.

He recalls the anger in Ginrei’s eyes, but there had also been disappointment and shame; the kind of shame that lingers and makes one feel very unclean, really. The last time he’d seen that kind of shame and disappointment in Ginrei’s eyes had been two years ago, shortly after Hisana’s death… and also during the five years he’d tried to make her his fiancée.

After Hisana had died, Byakuya had sworn that he would be a better prince, that he would become someone worthy of taking the throne and ruling over Egypt. He’d sworn that he would never disappoint his grandfather again, and had been grateful that he’d been given a second chance to prove himself as a worthy heir. And to try and prove himself worthy, he’d closed off all his emotions and tried to focus only on his duties as a prince, all in the hopes of gaining Ginrei’s approval once more.

But now… now, he’s gone too far. Ginrei had warned him that he wouldn’t be so merciful next time, and Byakuya knows that there really is no going back from what he’s done this time.

He doesn’t regret falling in love with Renji, that’s for sure. However, he definitely regrets putting both him and Rukia through so much pain now.

Byakuya sighs softly. _I hope you can forgive me…_

Footsteps approach his cell, and he looks up to see a guard on the other side.

“You have a visitor,” the guard tells him before leaving.

Another set of footsteps come closer before a figure emerges from around the corner. To Byakuya’s surprise, his visitor is none other than Princess Tia.

“Princess Tia?” Byakuya whispers, raising an eyebrow.

Tia approaches the cell, and that’s when Byakuya notices no anger or disgust in her eyes. Rather, she looks both disappointed and confused.

“You know, Prince Byakuya, I never expected you to be someone who would break the rules,” Tia tells him softly. “You seemed like someone who always obeyed the law and upheld his duties in high regard. I never would’ve thought you’d abandon the marriage ceremony like that.”

Byakuya just looks down. “I apologize for putting you through this, my lady,” he says sincerely. “You must be ashamed.”

“Not really, actually,” Tia admits. “My father is more upset, and he’s demanding that my brother marries Princess Rukia in order for the alliance to go through.”

“I see…”

A moment of silence hangs in the air before Tia speaks again.

“Why did you do that, my lord?” she asks. “What made you risk your life for the Hittite man? Did… Did you love him that much?”

A wistful smile crosses Byakuya’s face. “I still love him,” he says. “I love him more than anything, and I can’t imagine what he must be thinking right now.” He sighs. “I apologize. I couldn’t go through with marrying you, because I love him so much. And you deserve better, my lady.”

“How so?”

“You deserve someone who can love you with all their heart.” Byakuya glances at her. “I don’t want you to endure being married to someone whose heart belongs to another. You would be miserable.”

Tia smiles faintly. “You’re a good man, my lord. And I do appreciate your concern about me,” she says. “But are you not worried about your impending fate? I may not be in love with you, but I am willing to marry you if it means you can be saved. I honestly do not want you to die.”

Her eyes are now filled with concern, and Byakuya just sighs.

“Even if I wanted to live, what I’ve done is unforgivable,” he tells her. “There’s no way I can live, not after essentially betraying my country. I’ve gone too far this time, as I have offended the gods severely. So I must be punished accordingly. And like I said… you deserve better than to be married to me.”

Tia looks rather sorrowful at this. “I’m truly sorry, my lord,” she says sincerely. “I hope that they will show mercy upon you.”

As Tia leaves, several sets of footsteps come rushing towards Byakuya’s cell, to his surprise. And they belong to none other than Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo.

“Rukia…” Byakuya finds himself straightening up as they draw nearer.

“Brother!” Rukia cries, clutching onto the bars. Her cheeks are stained with tears, and her eyes look tearful and a little red. She must’ve been crying for quite a while now.

Seeing her in such a state makes Byakuya’s heart hurt, especially when he sees the anguish in her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Byakuya asks her.

“The priests and officials are in a meeting to discuss your fate right now,” Rukia tells him, her voice urgent. “But you can still deny the charges and claim innocence! All you have to do is agree to marry Princess Tia, and you can be saved!”

There’s so much desperation and pain in Rukia’s voice, and it pierces through Byakuya’s heart like a knife. He averts his eyes and leans back against the wall before answering.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t do that,” Byakuya says. “I basically betrayed my country, and I must be punished for it. And if my punishment is death, then I will gladly accept it.”

“Don’t say that!” Rukia begs desperately. “I cannot afford to lose you, and Renji wouldn’t want you to die either, so please, _please_ deny the charges!”

“And what good does that do if Renji is no longer here?” Byakuya asks her.

“Mayuri is petitioning for your death,” Rukia tells him, her expression darkening. “He’s insisting on having you executed in the most agonizing way possible, and he’s trying to convince Grandfather to have you impaled…” She shudders at the thought. “Oh gods… I don’t want you to die…”

Fresh tears slide down her cheeks as she slumps against the bars. “Please, Brother… please don’t go. Don’t die…” A sob spills from her lips. “I can’t bear to see you die…”

“I cannot escape the law, Rukia,” Byakuya says resignedly.

“But I love you, Brother… you can’t leave me…” Rukia’s voice breaks, and she sinks onto her knees as she starts weeping.

Byakuya feels tears in his own eyes, and he curses himself for putting her through so much pain. Trying to offer her comfort, he gently clasps his hand around one of hers on the bar.

“Listen to me, Rukia,” he says, his voice gentle yet firm.

Rukia looks up, sniffling slightly.

“You are now going to be the crown princess,” he tells her. “You’ll now be the future Morning and Evening Star, and it’s important that you be ready for those duties. And you know… I’ve always been so proud of you.”

Rukia’s eyes widen slightly. “Brother…”

Byakuya just gives her a small smile. “I know you will be a fine pharaoh,” he says as a tear slides down his cheek. “So please, do not grieve too much. Be a worthy ruler in my stead, and make me proud.”

At that, Rukia nods as she starts to sob openly. Byakuya cannot hold her close, so he just holds onto her hand for as long as he can, for this is the last time he and Rukia will ever speak to one another. And it seems that Rukia has accepted it as well.

“Farewell, Rukia,” Byakuya says softly, releasing her hand. “I’m so proud of you.”

Rukia slowly rises onto her feet as she sobs, and a tearful Orihime gently guides her away from the cell. “Come, Your Highness,” she whispers as tears slide down her cheeks. “We must go.”

As Rukia and Orihime leave, that’s when Ichigo approaches the cell. His eyes are a little teary, and he also looks like he might just start crying right now.

“Your Highness…” Ichigo says hoarsely. “I don’t want you to die either. Isn’t there anything we can do?”

Byakuya regards him sadly. “I’m afraid not,” he says.

He’s known Ichigo for quite some time now, and he’s really grown to see him like a younger brother of sorts. Of course, not in the rougher, more playful sense that most usually think of, but in a more mentor-student-like way.

Seeing Ichigo look so anguished right now… it’s truly painful.

“It was an honour serving you, my good Prince,” Ichigo tells him, his voice thick with emotion.

“And I thank you for your loyalty and service,” Byakuya tells him, smiling faintly. “I truly appreciate it.”

A tear spills down Ichigo’s cheek as he smiles weakly for a brief moment. “Goodbye, Your Highness,” he says.

And with that, he leaves.

Byakuya doesn’t know how much time passes afterwards, but at some point, he hears yet another set of footsteps coming towards his cell and stopping right before it.

But when Byakuya looks up, the last person he expects to see here is Ginrei.

_Grandfather…?_

Ginrei is still wearing his white tunic, but his headdress and other kingly ornaments are gone.

He’s come to Byakuya not as Pharaoh, but as his grandfather, and that’s when he sees the bitter shame and exhaustion in his eyes.

“Why are you doing this?” Ginrei asks, and his voice sounds weary and tired. “If you agree to marry Princess Tia, you’ll have a chance to live, so why do you refuse that? Do you not want to become Pharaoh?”

Byakuya has no answer. How is he supposed to answer him anyways?

Ginrei sighs. “When Soujun died, I promised myself that I would make sure you were raised to become an heir who was worthy of taking the throne when I passed into the next world,” he recalls wistfully. “You were gifted, talented, strong, and highly intelligent. Your tutors sang praises about you, you were excellent in your martial prowess, and you were doing so well as a regent. You had so much potential to become the greatest Pharaoh that Egypt would have ever seen. So how could you have become so reckless?”

Just hearing the shame in Ginrei’s voice makes Byakuya’s eyes tear up a little, and he shakes his head.

“I was just doing what I believed was right for once,” Byakuya confesses.

A frown crosses Ginrei’s face. “I told you that I cannot afford to be merciful if you ever violated Ma’at again,” he tells him. “But I truly do not want you to die, Byakuya. Not when Mayuri is so eagerly petitioning me for your death. Do you not love Egypt, your own home? Do you not care about me?”

“No grandchild could have more love for you than I,” Byakuya tells him sincerely.

“Then why are you forcing me to destroy you?” Ginrei demands, and there’s an anguished undertone beneath the anger. “What evil has corrupted you like this?”

“What you call evil, I call ‘love’,” Byakuya simply says. “My love for Renji has made me willing to follow my heart, and nothing can change that.”

Ginrei narrows his eyes. “I see. So there is no convincing you.” He turns away. “Then I shall see you at your trial.”

Once he departs, Byakuya leans back against the wall and tries to mentally prepare for his fate. He knows it will not be a pleasant one, but he has accepted that he must die. He hopes that Renji won’t be burdened with the knowledge of his death either, and that he can live freely and liberate his people from Egypt.

That’s when another thought hits him.

Just what would Hisana say if she were to see him like this?

Before her death, she’d told Byakuya that she’d wanted him to live for himself, to be happy for real, and to not let anything get in the way of his happiness. Just what would she say if she knew that he was willingly dying for Renji?

What would his parents say if they knew just what Byakuya is doing now?

 _I’m so sorry for disappointing you._ He thinks sadly, blinking back tears.

By now, Renji must be out of Waset. He’ll have to cross through Antt before he can make it to Mafkat, and hopefully he can rejoin his country’s army in time before the war starts.

As time passes, Byakuya just gets lost in his own thoughts and reflections upon his life before it’s time for his trial.

Two guards open up his cell door and escort him out of the prison and to the courtyard in the Temple of Ra, where he will be tried by the high court officials.

As they near the courtyard, Byakuya hears the priests chanting prayers to Ra and the goddess Ma’at so that they can grace the trial with their divine presence and bring down justice. And right then, he feels a wave of dread washing over him, and he’s not sure why.

He’s prepared himself for the worst, hasn’t he? So why is he feeling so afraid? Is it some internal desire to live? Is it some primal fear within him? Whatever it is, he cannot let it weaken his resolve to face his punishment.

A grim atmosphere hangs over the courtyard in spite of the afternoon sun that shines down, and it only worsens the dread he feels right now. And when he sees Mayuri’s smug self standing by Ginrei and Shunsui, Byakuya’s heart sinks.

Has Mayuri somehow convinced Ginrei to make his death agonizing? There has to be a reason why he looks so gleeful right now.

Byakuya is led to the middle of the courtyard, and he can feel the cold disapproval in the stares of the high court officials that regard him. The only one who seems remotely sympathetic is Kisuke, who regards Byakuya with regret and sympathy. 

“Now that we have called upon the presence of Ra and Ma’at, let us commence the trial for the disgraced Prince Byakuya!” Mayuri declares.

Silence hangs over the courtyard as the trial commences.

Shunsui regards Byakuya from the top of the tiered platform, his eyes disapproving and disappointed. “Prince Byakuya,” he says. “You are here because you have dishonoured Ma’at in the worst way possible. As of now, you are being charged with treason because of the following.”

He opens up the papyrus scroll in his hands and reads from it.

“You planned to defect from Egypt to the Kingdom of Hattusa, on the night of your marriage to the Princess of Nubia. What do you have to say for yourself?” Shunsui asks.

Byakuya remains silent, and Shunsui moves on.

“You knowingly fraternized with a Hittite slave over the course of several months, the same slave you entrusted with overseeing the management of the rest of the Hittites. Again, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Shunsui asks him.

And again, Byakuya remains silent.

“You deserted your duties as commander of the army, only seven days before battle, in favour of fleeing with the Hittite slave,” Shunsui says, regarding Byakuya disapprovingly. “You have betrayed your country, the Pharaoh, and your own honour. How will you defend yourself now?”

This time, Byakuya answers.

“I plead guilty to all of them,” he says impassively. “I will not defend myself or deny the charges, for I am guilty of all of them.”

Ginrei just looks away, and Shunsui sighs.

Then, Mayuri steps forth, sneering at Byakuya. “Prince Byakuya, the gods have decided what your fate shall be!” he declares. “You are formally guilty of treason against Egypt, and for your crime, you shall be entombed alive beneath the Temple of Ra!”

Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly at this proclamation. 

To be entombed alive, to die slowly in darkness, deprived of all light and air… he cannot imagine a fate more cruel than that. Of course Mayuri would have wanted him to suffer immensely; his thirst for blood is never satisfied, and yet he calls himself a man of the gods!

At this proclamation, Ginrei closes his eyes, his face filled with torment and guilt.

“So be it,” he says, his voice ringing with authority in spite of his own anguish. “Then let the name of Byakuya be stricken from every scroll and tablet, stricken from all pylons and obelisks, stricken from every monument in Egypt. Let the name of Byakuya be unheard and unspoken, erased from the memory of men for all time.”

Byakuya feels his heart sink at that.

To have his name destroyed from everything… it means his soul will also be destroyed, and he will have no chance in the afterlife now.

It truly is a horrific fate for him. However, he will not fight against it, for it is the punishment he must face for his crime.

Two guards grab his arms and roughly lead him out of the courtyard towards the back of the temple to carry out the punishment.

As Byakuya is led to the back of the temple, he hears Rukia pleading with the priests to spare him, and his heart hurts as he hears the tears and desperation in her voice. But it’s no use. Mayuri will never understand, and he will never go back on his word.

A decently-sized crypt awaits at the back of the temple, and the stone slab has already been pushed open to reveal some stairs leading down to a dark underground chamber.

In view of all the officials and priests, Byakuya is then pushed towards it and is forced down the stone steps into the tomb. As he’s pushed into the darkness, he trips over his feet and stumbles down the remaining steps, his body hitting the hard ground.

As he struggles to sit up and take in his last sight of daylight and blue sky, the stone slab is slid over the entrance, sealing him in forever.

 _Never again shall I see the light of day._ Byakuya thinks to himself. _It’s all over now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:
> 
> \- Antt is the name of the Eastern Desert in Egypt.
> 
> \- The practice of destroying someone's name and picture in Ancient Egypt was used on traitors; to destroy someone's name back then is basically destroying their souls and denying them any sort of existence in the afterlife. Being remembered after death was very important during this time period, so by destroying a deceased person's name basically takes away their identity and make them disappear from everyday life and in death. One pharaoh who suffered this fate was Akhenaten, who wiped out the Egyptian religion and tried to replace it with Atenism.
> 
> Writing all those final goodbyes made me so very sad, especially the one between Byakuya and Rukia. And really, having Byakuya suffer this horrible fate made me suffer a little as well. Ginrei's interaction is supposed to be kept in line with the scene from _The Ten Commandments_ when Sethi is clearly upset at having to punish Moses by exiling him and destroying his name from everything in Egypt.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	14. O Terra Addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Byakuya prepares to meet his end, he is met with an unexpected surprise within the tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everyone. The last chapter. Thank you all for your support and reviews; it was truly an honour to be able to write out this story, even if it's ended tragically, and I'm so grateful for your readership.
> 
> The title of this chapter is Italian for "Farewell, Earth", and it is the name of the last duet in Verdi's opera _Aida_ , which is sung by both the titular character and her lover Radames as they die in each other's arms. I believed it to be a fitting title for the last chapter, and you will see why later on. If you wish to listen to this final part while reading, here's the link (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHLf3jOoGZY).
> 
> Furthermore, this chapter is told from the POVs of Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The tomb is dark and cold. His body is a little sore from the impact he’d had after tripping over his own feet on the steps, and he feels his skin prickling against the chilly air of the tomb.

Byakuya doesn’t know how much time has passed since the stone slab has sealed him in, but it’s only a matter of time before he dies… before he’s completely erased from existence.

No one will ever know his name now. As Ginrei has ordered, his name shall be struck from every scroll and tablet, every pylon and obelisk of Egypt. Byakuya will be erased from everyone’s memory for his crime.

He sits down on the stony ground, leaning against the cold wall. He should be frightened of this fate, of knowing that he is unworthy of Ma’at, and that his heart will be devoured by Ammit. Yet for some reason, he feels no fear.

 _I’m sorry, Rukia…_ he thinks to himself. _I’m so sorry for making you cry. And I’m sorry, Grandfather, for disappointing you._

And yet, he feels no regret. It is a terrible fate he has been subjected to, but to him, it is worth it, if Renji has been able to escape safely.

At that, Byakuya finds himself staring up at the ceiling as a pang of regret strikes his heart.

 _Renji… where are you now?_ He thinks. _If you have made it back to your people’s army… I’m glad. I will be long dead by the time you return to liberate your people, but do not feel sorrow for me. I am happy to have died for you._

He’d never thought that he could fall in love again after Hisana’s death. Yet that powerful, seductive Hittite warrior, with his red hair and black tattoos and fiery smile… he’d taught him how to open up again. How to be an effective regent, how to be kind and empathetic, how to… how to love again.

Tears fill Byakuya’s eyes as his heart hurts again, and he just shakes his head sadly. He misses Renji so much; never has he craved his warm and comforting embrace so much.

And that’s when he feels a chill running down his spine as he realizes that he will die all alone. Some kind of primal, childlike terror strikes him hard, and he wraps his arms around his upper torso, desperate for some kind of comfort in his final moments. But it’s not the same as having Renji holding him, and he closes his eyes as he resists the urge to weep.

He thought he’d been prepared to face his death with dignity. He thought he’d be able to die without fear of how horrible it may be. But now that he’s actually going to die, the terror of dying slowly without any light or air is starting to sink in.

All his regrets and fears are unearthing themselves and overwhelming him right now, and the strongest emotions he feels are those involving Renji.

 _We were so close to finding happiness together… and now I don’t know whether he is dead or alive._ He thinks mournfully. _Wherever you are, Renji, I hope that you will live well, and never know of my fate._

Right then, his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and his eyes fly open as he stares into the darkness.

Slowly getting up, Byakuya frowns slightly. “Who’s there?” he asks.

 _Am I hallucinating? Or is there someone in here with me?_

The footsteps draw closer, and Byakuya watches in disbelief as a tall, familiar figure emerges from the shadows.

“You…” Disbelief turns to shock, and his eyes widen slightly. “Renji…?” he whispers, stunned.

Renji stands there, still in his shendyt and sandals and his hair flowing freely, and he smiles sadly. “Yes, it’s me,” he says.

 _This can’t be real… there’s no way._ Byakuya thinks to himself, stepping closer to Renji. He reaches out to Renji’s face, expecting him to be a vision, only for his fingers to meet real skin instead of air.

_It’s him… It really is him…_

Not caring about restraint, Byakuya swiftly throws his arms around Renji, hugging him tightly. “Oh gods, it really is you…” he chokes out.

“Who else would it be?” Renji asks softly, hugging him back. 

“But… But why? Why are you here? I thought you fled back to your people!” Byakuya pulls away from the embrace, looking up at him. “So why… why would you sacrifice your freedom for me?”

Renji brushes a strand of Byakuya’s hair away from his face. “Deep down, I knew what was going to happen to you. I heard talks of you being entombed alive as punishment, and I didn’t want you to go through that all alone,” he explains sadly. “I couldn’t live with the knowledge that you were going to die because of me. In the end, I abandoned the plan to rejoin the army; I couldn’t just leave you here to die like that. So I came back here and found where you were to be entombed and when it had been opened before your trial, I hid myself within before you were buried here.”

Byakuya is speechless. To think he’d come back here and die with him… to think he’d sacrifice his chance at being free…

“You fool…” Byakuya chides him softly. “You had a chance, and you threw it away for me? Just what were you thinking?”

“I didn’t want you to die alone, Byakuya,” Renji tells him, smiling sadly.

And just hearing that rough voice saying his name is enough to put Byakuya at ease.

But then the guilt hits him hard.

Renji has willingly thrown away his chance at freedom to make sure Byakuya doesn’t die alone. Really, though, he shouldn’t be very surprised.

He has always thought of others before himself. Byakuya recalls how Renji had selflessly saved Rukia and Orihime from the crocodile, getting injured in the process. He recalls how he’d advocated for the Hittite slaves here, making recommendations to improve their living. And of course, he recalls how Renji had been so sweet and caring towards him as a lover.

And knowing that this wonderful man has decided to die with him…

“You shouldn’t have…” Byakuya whispers, looking down as tears fill his eyes. “You should’ve used your chance for freedom, Renji. Why would you want to come back and die with me? I’m… I’m supposed to be the enemy of your people.”

Renji’s eyes become distant as he speaks. “When I was catching up with my friends after you’d sent me off, I recalled my mother’s words of wisdom,” he says. “She’d always told me never to sacrifice myself so willingly, but to consider the person whom I’m sacrificing myself for. Then I have to decide whether or not they are worth it.”

Byakuya looks at him in surprise. “So… you decided that I’m worth giving up your life,” he realizes.

“Yes,” Renji tells him. “You were willing to give up your birthright for me, and when the plan failed, you still chose to die for me. And that was enough for me to give up my freedom and die with you.”

He then smiles softly. “I love you, Byakuya,” he says. “I never thought I’d come to love you, but I have.” He gently caresses Byakuya’s face. “Despite your actions towards me at the banquet, you were clearly apologetic. You didn’t deceive or brutalize me. Even before I fell in love, I could tell you are a good man. And even if it has ended in our deaths, I’m so grateful to have fallen in love with you.”

Tears spill down Byakuya’s cheeks as he smiles sadly at Renji.

“Happiness was so near us, wasn’t it?” he laments. “We were so close to finally being together.”

“It was so close,” Renji agrees bitterly. “But if we cannot be together in life, then maybe the next world will be kinder to us.”

Byakuya shakes his head sadly. “My name will be stricken from every single monument, obelisk, hieroglyph, tablet, and scroll,” he tells him. “It’s to destroy my soul, to make sure I don’t even have a chance in the afterlife.”

“Well, that’s bullshit,” Renji says firmly. “They may destroy your name on everything in Egypt, but they will never destroy your soul, Byakuya. I won’t let it happen at all.”

A bitter smile crosses Byakuya’s face. As touched as he is by Renji’s words, he also feels so very guilty.

He knows that Renji has made his choice to come back here and die with him, but he cannot stop blaming himself. If only Renji didn’t feel obliged to come back and die with him, if only he’d gone through with running away, with returning to his homeland… because of him, Renji has thrown away his chance at freedom to make sure he isn’t lonely and scared in his final moments.

“I’m sorry, Renji,” Byakuya whispers, closing his eyes as Renji gently kisses his cheek. “I’m so sorry for putting you through this.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“You should’ve lived. You should’ve taken your chance and lived your life without knowing my fate. Why you’d want to die for me… I don’t think I will ever comprehend it.”

Renji chuckles sadly. “Now who’s being the fool here?” he asks. “If anything, I think I should be apologizing to you.”

Byakuya looks at him in surprise. “What? But why?”

“Because of me, you’ve lost everything,” Renji says. “You’ve been disgraced, branded as a traitor, and now you’re going to die an undignified death, all because you felt obliged to run away with me.”

“I never once felt obliged,” Byakuya insists, caressing Renji’s face. “I wanted to be with you because I love you, Renji. I chose to die for you because I wanted to. And besides… even if I’d wanted to live, my crime has greatly offended the gods.”

“It shouldn’t have been a crime to love me.”

Byakuya nods somberly. “It shouldn’t have,” he agrees. “But the law is the law, and I intended to accept my punishment for breaking it.”

How Renji can blame himself, Byakuya doesn’t understand. He’s made the choice to defend his right to love, and to die for love, so why Renji blames himself is beyond him. But he has no intention of letting Renji feel guilt right now, not when they’re spending their final moments together.

“Do not feel regret for what I’ve suffered, my love,” Byakuya gently tells Renji. “I made the choice to die, and so did you. Never have I blamed you, like how you’ve never blamed me, so don’t let your heart be weighed with regret.”

A weak smile crosses Renji’s face at that. “You’re right.”

“And besides… if you are here with me, it is truly a blessing,” Byakuya continues with a soft smile. “I am fortunate to die with you, Renji.” Lowering his voice to a whisper once more, he adds, “I love you”.

Renji pulls him into his arms once more before he slowly lowers the both of them to the ground. He gently caresses Byakuya’s face again, smiling softly. “I love you too, Byakuya,” he tells him. “And if it means we can finally be together, then I’m happy to die with you as well.”

He leans closer to Byakuya and captures his lips with his own in a soft kiss.

Byakuya kisses him back, his lips moving slowly against Renji’s, and he can feel all the sorrow and love in his kiss. It’s so sweet, so gentle, and he tries to savour it for as long as he can before Renji pulls away.

The blissful moment is interrupted by the chanting of solemn hymns and prayers from the priests and priestesses above in the Temple of Ra, making both Byakuya and Renji look up as the grim reality of their impending deaths hangs over them.

“What haunting songs…” Renji murmurs.

“They sing the hymns for our deaths,” Byakuya says quietly. “They are invoking the presence of Asar and Anpu, the gods of death. It’ll only be a matter of time now.”

Renji nods, and that’s when Byakuya sees a few tears slide down his cheeks.

“Are you scared?” Byakuya asks him.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Renji confesses. “I always thought that I would die in battle… never have I imagined dying while deprived of light and air.” He wipes away the tears as he smiles shakily. “But at least I’m not alone.”

He glances at Byakuya. “What about you?”

“I was a little bit scared at first,” Byakuya confesses. “Even though I’d accepted my fate, the very thought of being entombed alive and dying all alone was rather frightening. But now that you are here, I’m not as scared as I should be.”

“I’m glad,” Renji says with a smile. “Maybe the gods might show mercy upon us. Do you think they might?”

“I hope they do.”

With that, Byakuya rests his head against Renji’s chest, wanting to hear his heart beating a little bit longer. Renji holds him close, his warmth practically surrounding Byakuya and giving him comfort as they both prepare to pass into the next world.

And in this moment, nothing else matters. What matters is that Renji is here, ready to die along with Byakuya, and they both can give each other the comfort they will need in their final moments.

 _Thank you, Renji…_ Byakuya thinks to himself. _Thank you for loving me._

* * *

The chants and hymns invoking the presence of Asar and Anpu from the temple can be heard all around the palace complex, further heightening the grim and mournful atmosphere that hangs in the air.

It’s already late-afternoon, and the priests and priestesses still haven’t finished their invocation ceremonies. Then again, because of the extent of Byakuya’s crime, it’ll take some time before the gods are fully appeased.

Having dressed in her mourning clothes, wearing no jewellery apart from Byakuya’s turquoise bracelet that he’d gifted her at a banquet that feels so long ago, Rukia walks out to the back of the temple to her dear half-brother’s final resting place. Her eyes are red and filled with tears, her cheeks are still wet from the tears she’d shed earlier, and she gasps with soft sobs every now and then.

In her hands is a bowl of burning henna incense, her brother’s favourite kind, and both Ichigo and Orihime follow her to the tomb. The two of them had also been grieving over Byakuya ever since the trial had finished, and have only finished their weeping just now.

Rukia has cried non-stop since Byakuya had been imprisoned, and her sorrow had come in full force after Byakuya had been entombed. That cruel monster Mayuri had been so callous and apathetic to her pleas for sparing him, and even now, her heart aches with both grief and lingering fury towards the high priest. He’s probably the only one who is happy to see Byakuya stripped of his birthright, his honour, and made to die so cruelly.

Ginrei has gone to mourn privately in his bedchambers, not wanting the world to see their Pharaoh grieving openly. Even Princess Tia has been mourning for the death of her formerly-betrothed. She may not have been in love with Byakuya, but she still thought him a good man.

To think that Byakuya would so willingly die for Renji, all because he loved him so much… Rukia’s heart aches as fresh tears slide down her cheeks.

Just what has happened to Renji? Has he managed to safely rejoin the Hittites in Mafkat? Has he been killed while escaping?

She’d been told by someone that they’d believed to have seen a man with red hair sneaking into the tomb before Byakuya was sealed within, but she isn’t so sure about whether that is possible, or whether it’s just wishful thinking on her part.

Rukia doesn’t know what’s happened to Renji for real. But if he has died somehow, she hopes that both he and Byakuya can be reunited in the afterlife. And if he is alive, she hopes he will live safely without ever knowing what has happened to her brother.

When they arrive at the tomb, Rukia kneels down and gingerly places the bowl of incense upon the stone slab before folding her hands in prayer and closing her eyes.

“Oh, beloved Hathor, almighty Anpu and Asar…” she begins. “I beg for thy peace and mercy. I beg of you to show mercy upon my dear brother. Asar, Anpu, grant him a safe journey into the afterlife, and protect his soul from all harm. And gentle Hathor, let him be reunited with his beloved Renji. Don’t let either of them be alone in death, I beg you. Grant peace upon them both, and let them be together.”

Her prayers are filled with sorrow and grief, a sharp contrast to the haunting and solemn invocations from the priests and priestesses within the temple.

As Rukia prays, she weeps for two men: one whom she has been close to all her life, the other whom she has come to regard as a dear friend. 

She’ll miss Renji’s kindness, his warm smiles, his fiery determination, and his stories. And she will miss spending time with Byakuya, miss the way he softens up around her, and she will dearly miss his rare smiles and gentle kindness towards her.

But she will never let Byakuya be forgotten whatsoever. Ginrei may have ordered his name to be destroyed from everything, but she will make sure that Byakuya will be remembered.

 _I won’t let the world forget about you, Brother._ She vows. _When I take the throne, I will tell the world of your love for Renji; I will ensure that your love story is eternal, that everyone knows just how powerful it was for you to sacrifice yourself for him. I won’t let your name be forgotten. I swear I won’t let you or Renji be forgotten._

She’ll have their love story painted upon the walls of her tomb in Ta-Set-Neferu, where it will be unspoiled by time. She will record their love story upon scrolls and have them buried with her when she is ready to pass into the next world. Never will Byakuya be forgotten, not as long as she has a say in it.

She recalls Byakuya’s gentle smile as he’d assured her that she would be a fine Pharaoh, and her heart twists again.

 _I will become the greatest Pharaoh that Egypt has ever seen._ She promises to herself. _I will make you proud, Brother. I promise you, I will rule as you would have._

A sigh escapes her lips as she wipes her tears and slowly rises to her feet. It’s time for her to go, and she is followed by Ichigo and Orihime as they leave the temple complex.

She has a lot of work to do now, if she wishes to make the love story of Prince Byakuya and the Hittite warrior Renji eternal.

And with a heavy heart, she bids them both a final farewell in her mind.

* * *

Renji doesn’t know how much time has passed, how long he and Byakuya have been sealed within the tomb for. However, he knows that they’re close to death now, as they have been deprived of enough light and air for them to feel it.

His heartbeat is beginning to slow down, and he can feel himself becoming a bit colder as he leans against the wall. His eyelids are becoming heavier and heavier as the time passes, and he can feel Byakuya’s breathing becoming slower as his body gradually starts losing heat as well.

“I’m cold…” Byakuya whispers hoarsely. “So cold…”

“Me too,” Renji agrees, his voice straining.

It’s slowly getting harder to breathe now, and it’ll only be a matter of time before his heart completely stops. No longer does he feel any fear, though. With Byakuya in his arms, Renji has no reason to fear their impending deaths. To be able to die with him is a rare blessing, and he will make sure that Byakuya feels his love until they both breathe their last.

All their earthly sorrows will be over soon, and they will be able to experience true joy together in the next world. There, they can love each other for eternity, and nothing can come between them anymore.

“Renji…” Byakuya slowly looks up at him, his eyes pleading. “Don’t let me go. Hold me close… both here, and… and in the next world. I beg of you…”

Renji holds him a little tighter. “I won’t let you go, Byakuya…” he reassures weakly. “I promise.”

He will hold him tightly as long as he can still breathe, and he won’t ever let him go even in the next world.

“Do you… Do you think we can be together in… in another lifetime?” Byakuya asks him.

“Maybe… Maybe we can,” Renji muses.

He weakly runs his fingers through Byakuya’s hair. “I won’t stop searching for you, Byakuya,” he vows. “If I must search for you through a thousand lifetimes, I will gladly do so.”

It doesn’t matter how long it’ll take. Renji will never stop searching for Byakuya, no matter what. But for now, they can finally be together in the afterlife.

Byakuya smiles weakly. “I’ll search for you too…” he says. “I promise.”

He leans into Renji’s chest, closing his eyes as his breathing slows down.

Renji’s vision is starting to fade as his heartbeat slows down even further, and it won’t be long before the fire of his life is permanently extinguished.

 _I love you…_ He wants to say it out loud, but he has grown too weak to speak. 

So with the remainder of his strength, Renji presses a kiss on Byakuya’s forehead right as Byakuya exhales his final breath, the most faint of smiles upon his face before his body goes limp.

And only moments later, Renji’s vision fades as his own eyes slide shut for the last time, his heart beating its last as he surrenders himself to death’s embrace for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I actually made myself cry while writing this chapter out, especially the part where they died. But at least they got to be together in death.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> \- Asar is the Egyptian name of Osiris, the god of death and the afterlife. He was also the judge of the dead, the one who decides whether the soul is worthy of joining his kingdom or if they must have their heart devoured by Ammit.
> 
> \- Ta-Set-Neferu is the Egyptian name of the Valley of the Queens, which is the necropolis for the wives of Pharaohs. Its name means "the place of beauty".
> 
> And with that, we have finished "Written in the Stars". Thank you once again for all your reviews and support for this story! I hope to be able to write more in the future, but for now, thank you everyone!
> 
> I have also written an epilogue to this fic, titled [ Another Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743862), in case you are interested in reading.
> 
> Regarding translations: you are free to translate this story, so long as you make sure to give credit to me.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
